Correr tras de tí
by Askarsha
Summary: Omegaverse. Tony odia a los alfas, pero odia aun más a los omegas, con toda su fuerza, alma y corazón. Nada tiene que ver que Rogers sea un alfa y él se intoxique en supresores. (Stony) (Semi A/U)
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para recreación sin fines de lucro.

 **Hello!** Hace mucho que quería publicar una historia de los Avengers, en especial un Stony, de hecho tengo varios bosquejos que quiero publicar, y este será el primero. Es mi primer Omegaverse así que espero que puedan dejarme sus opiniones, la historia tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos, depende del final que aun no me decido por completo.

Espero que disfruten la historia y ojala puedan decirme que les parece para ver si sigo publicando historias de Tony y Steve o me afino un poco más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Correr tras de tí**

 **Capítulo 1:Supresores**

 **.**

 **.**

-es bastante impresionante lo que pueden hacer.

Tony frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Bruce, la pantalla de televisión reproducía la historia de la última pareja de alfa y omega que habían contraído nupcias y habían instaurado una central de reciclaje en su pueblo, logrando que el porcentaje de residuos en la zona se redujera en un 78% además de generar empleos para varias personas que los seguían con sonrisas felices hacia los nuevos proyectos que la pareja tenía.

-le dan mucho crédito a un par que sólo se huele el trasero y copula- soltó con hastío, la mirada de los otros cuatro integrantes le llegaron como dagas, a él no le importó- ¡vamos! No me miren así, dije copula y no follar salvajemente.

-Stark- gruño Steve mirándole de reojo, juntando ambas cejas rubias. A Tony le dio un vuelco en el estómago que trato de disimular sonriendo de forma burlona.

-¡ohh! Mis más sinceras disculpas oh gran alfa de los Avengers- canturreo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia mientras hacía florituras con sus manos que sacó un bufido exasperado del otro- no fue mi intención el ofender a su sensible nariz.- casi juró que escuchó a Clint reír.

-Stark ya basta- le cortó Natasha mirándolo seria desde el sillón- no debes estar celoso de las relaciones de las otras personas.

-¿celoso? Oh querida creo que confundes lo que siento- chasqueó la lengua y la miró con cara de circunstancia- la lastima no se considera, ni remotamente, relacionada con los celos. ¡Vamos gente! Dos personas destinadas a estar juntos es como un cuento de Disney, bastante malo he de añadir.

-el que tu no tengas corazón no significa que los demás sean igual. Hay quienes creemos en ello- dijo Steve, con tal intensidad en la mirada que algo dentro suyo se removió incómodo y culposo. El rubio dio media vuelta, destilando en cada uno de sus gestos lo molesto que se encontraba por sus palabras, y salió de sala sin decir nada más.

La mirada de los otros tres le taladraron la nuca, haciendo que la culpa se removiera con más fuerza en sus entrañas. Salió de la sala balbuceando un par de excusas, sonrió con soberbia hacia Natasha, y se escapó a su taller personal, ese al que ni siquiera Bruce tenia permitido el acceso.

Pasó las distintas puertas de acceso sin la necesidad de ingresar el código, Jarvis sabía que debía abrir todas las puertas cuando se encontraba así. Su respiración se agitaba a cada paso y sus músculos se contraían en espasmos cada vez más fuertes. Pasó por todos los corredores hasta llegar al principal que llevaba al gran taller-laboratorio donde trabaja con Bruce en las mejoras de los trajes de sus compañeros. Avanzó hasta el final del salón donde un largo vidrio polarizado abarcaba la pared por completo, apoyo su mano sudorosa sobre el vidrio, y una puerta corrediza le dio el paso hacia su taller personal.

Apenas ingresó apoyó sus manos en el mesón de metal con tal fuerza que un par de herramientas se fueron al piso y su boca se abrió buscando oxigeno desesperadamente. Su pulsó golpeaba incesante en sus oídos aturdiéndolo y sus ojos acuosos le impedían enfocar con facilidad.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Odiaba esas estúpidas noticias que alababan la unión entre alfas y omegas, ensalzaban lo bello de la búsqueda que se tenían ambos inconscientemente hasta encontrarse y formar familia. Odiaba como la gente suspiraba y miraba con ojos soñadores a los afortunados que se habían podido encontrar. Odiaba los comentarios positivos que les entregaban a esas uniones. Odiaba a cada maldita pareja que lucía su felicidad, su supuesta felicidad por televisión.

En la actualidad, tan sólo el 3% de la población mundial estaban en ese grupo que se dividía entre Alfas y Omegas, y si es que alcanzaba esa cifra completa. El resto de la población catalogaba en una denominación que antiguamente llevaba el nombre de Beta, aunque ahora esa era prácticamente nula.

Durante las grandes crisis de la humanidad, el ADN humano mutó para preservar la continuidad de la especie, y fue así como las categorías de Alfa, Beta y Omega surgieron. Los tres con cualidades y características específicas, pero todas enfocadas hacia un solo punto, la supervivencia de la humanidad.

Los alfas eran líderes innatos, instintivos, con una mentalidad entregada hacia el bien común. Los betas eran personas fuertes, con caracteres variados, pero enfocados hacia el trabajo bien realizado, mientras que los Omegas eran personas con una salud envidiable, sus cuerpos desarrollados para soportar cualquier clase de clima y condiciones con un fin último, entregar una descendencia sana.

La mezcla entre Alfas y Omegas derivaba en lo que antes se llamaba "manada". Una pareja alfa-omega fuerte atraía a otras parejas y a muchos betas que los elegían como líderes para dirigirlos y así superar las crisis. Aunque las manadas como tales ya no existían, si seguía existiendo esa masa de personas que seguían a una pareja y lograban hacer, en muchas ocasiones, acciones bastante destacables, como lo que había hecho esa pareja que apareció en televisión.

Con el tiempo la cantidad de alfas y omegas fue disminuyendo porque no eran necesarios. La última vez que hubo un pequeño boom de alfas y omegas fue tras la primera guerra mundial, y de eso hace casi 100 años.

Lo que lleva a que en la actualidad prácticamente toda la humanidad fuera beta, aunque el nombre era obsoleto, eran simples humanos, los que llamaban la atención eran aquellos hombres y mujeres que por alguna extraña razón nacían como alfas u omegas.

¡Todo el puto mundo perdía la cabeza por ellos! Los convertían en casi íconos de la fuerza de la humanidad, del amor y el desarrollo humano, y para colocarle la guinda a la torta, ya todos sabían que el Capitán América era un alfa.

De las muchas veces que, durante la lucha el capitán ocupó su sensible nariz para pelear, habían sido registradas, generaron incertidumbre en el mundo, muchos cotilleos y suposiciones, pero todo se confirmó cuando en una de las batallas que enfrentaron en Bombay ante un nuevo y loco villano, una Omega muy conocida de allá, se acercó al capi-paleta y le hizo una breve reverencia dejando al descubierto la parte izquierda de su cuello. El saludo oficial, e instintivo, que hacían los omegas solteros a los alfas solteros.

El mundo se había vuelto loco con esa noticia, y varias omegas habían mandado email a Rogers mostrándose deseosas de conocerlo para ver si congeniaban. Y él había visto todos los correos, fotos y videos porque Steve aun no era muy versado con la tecnología, y había comentado a cada chica y chico que sonreía tras la pantalla al rubio, sin importar que un fuego creciera dentro de su pecho.

Pasó su mano por sus mejillas, arrebatando de ellas esas estúpidas lagrimas que habían dejado caer sus ojos, el pecho y el estómago aún se resentían con retorcijones, pero por suerte, su respiración estaba más relajada.

Se irguió lentamente, se sentía débil, y con pies pastosos se arrojó en un sillón que tenía al fondo del taller junto a un mini bar, de donde sacó una botella de agua, y de una cajonera, saco una caja de metal que abrió dejando caer dos capsulas de colores. Las miró con odio antes de tomarlas, dejando que el agua facilitara el paso.

Odiaba con todo su corazón las palabras de aliento de las personas hacia esas parejas, odiaba los programas de televisión donde salían, odiaba las miradas tiernas y los suspiros que lanzaba la gente al ver parejas alfa-omega.

Odiaba ser un omega.

Todos se quedaban con las palabras lindas, con el romance idílico y la búsqueda del amor verdadero que supuestamente profesaban estas relaciones. Con las caras bonitas y angelicales de las y los omegas, y el porte y liderazgo de los alfas. Pero nadie hablaba de la culpa, de la debilidad, de los celos, de los dolores, de las inseguridades.

Porque un omega era bonito, y tenía que quedarse así, sonriente y bonito sentado en una silla luciéndose al público. A nadie le importaba lo que se sentía estar cerca de un alfa, las piernas como gelatina, el insaciable deseo de aceptación, de demostrar como eras para ver si el otro te aceptaba y así comenzar a cortejarse.

Nadie hablaba de los dolores que se sentían en el vientre antes y después del celo, ni de la necesidad angustiosa por follar cuando se estaba en este. Del líquido que se escurría por sus piernas de forma humillante y poco decorosa, y de la molesta erección que lo acompañaba por esa semana.

Nadie hablaba de lo doloroso que es estar cerca de un alfa, de _ese_ alfa, y que éste te rechazara. Porque Tony sabía. Sabía que Steve era _ese_ alfa, lo había sentido cuando lo vio, y la primera vez que el olor de Rogers le dio directo en la cara lo confirmo. Pero Steve nunca iba a saber que Tony era _ese_ omega, porque Tony odiaba ser omega y lo repudiaba con toda su alma, y eso incluía casi intoxicarse con supresores y esconder su naturaleza por completo.

Nadie sabía, a excepción de Pepper, Happy y Rhodey, y se encontraba bastante orgulloso que ni siquiera Fury sabía que él era un omega. Y eso se mantendría así, sin importar el dolor, sin importar la angustia cada vez que Steve lo miraba con decepción o las palabras que le dirigía cuando se comportaba como un imbécil, sin importar la rabia que sentía cuando otros omegas le solicitaban a Steve reunirse para ver si congeniaban, sin importar el miedo de que algún día Steve encontrara a un omega, que no fuera él, para congeniar y formar familia. Porque no importaba que sus dosis de supresores aumentaba con el paso del tiempo por estar viviendo con Steve.

Porque sin importar todo, Steve nunca sabría que Tony era un omega, porque Tony nunca dejaría de tomar supresores, y Steve nunca lo podría oler.

Y así seria para siempre.

Frunció el ceño, dejando que el dolor en su pecho pasara, ya no sentía ese remordimiento en su pecho volverlo loco, agitarse cual serpiente recordándole que Steve se había enojado con él, que lo desaprobaba.

Suspiró cansado, y sólo como precaución, tomó dos supresores más. Sabía que vería a Steve de nuevo en un par de horas, tenía que mostrarle a todos los nuevos comunicadores, y su omega interior debía estar calmado para no botar ninguna feromona que lo delatara

.

-Tony, esto no es saludable.

Los ojos celestes de Pepper lo taladraban con insistencia, y él colocaba sus mejores ojos de borrego para hacer que la mujer dejara de regañarlo.

-Tony, hablo en serio- masculló la mujer frunciendo el ceño y apuntando a las cajas vacías que habían sobre el mesón- esa dosis era para seis meses, te las acabaste en apenas dos, ¿es que acaso no ves lo peligroso que puede ser?

-es que no entiendes _Peps_ \- saltó de su asiento mientras comenzaba a mover su cuerpo y sus manos de forma dramática- tú no sabes del fuego que me abrasa, de los dolores que atacan mi pobre cuerpo, de los pensamientos necesitados y poco decorosos que cruzan mi mente por tan solo sentir el olor de Steve.

-entonces deberías decirle que eres un omega para que él también tome supresores- gruñó Pepper- no puedes acarrear con esto solo, al principio te cubrí, como siempre lo hice porque no pensé que cambiarían mucho las cosas. Pero Tony, mira- volvió a apuntar al mesón con las cajitas metálicas vacías.

-no es para tanto- respondió encogiéndose de hombre, Virginia suspiró frustrada.

-la dosis MAXIMA- dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra- son dos capsulas por día, la normal son seis capsulas a la semana. Tú estás tomando casi ocho capsulas al día, a veces más.

-no es cierto, hoy solo tomé dos.

-¡porque se te acabaron!- le gritó molesta, haciendo sonar su taco contra el piso- ¡y no puedes hacer una vida normal, estas encerrado en tu taller privado porque quisiste salir y el olor de Steve inmediatamente te afecto!

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Te lo dijo alguien ¿no? Apuesto que fue Jarvis, ¿fue él, no? ¡Jarvis eres una mala I.A! esas cosas no se cuentan.

-mis disculpas señor Stark.

-¡No le eches la culpa a Jarvis, Tony!- Pepper estiro su mano y le jalo la oreja.

-¡ouch! Eso duele. No te pago para que me golpees- rezongó liberándose y sobándose la oreja roja.

-si es necesario te golpearé para que te des cuenta que tus dosis están teniendo un punto crítico- la pelirroja paso su cabello tras su oreja mientras relajaba su expresión- Tony, si sigues abusando así de los supresores sabes tan bien como yo que sólo pasaran dos cosas, o te da una sobredosis o comenzaras a volverte inmune.

-prefiero la sobredosis- apretó los labios al ver la mirada de la mujer.

-sólo estoy preocupada por ti, como siempre- en eso ambos sonrieron ligeramente- por favor escúchame, debes dejar de tomar tantos supresores.

-lo he intentado- mascullo al fin- pero con el tiempo se ha vuelto inservible, el… olor de Steve es…. Demasiado fuerte- murmuró mirando a cualquier parte de su taller mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Pepper lo miró con dulzura.

-está bien, no tiene que explicar más- le dijo mientras acariciaba con sus manos su cara, ayudándolo a relajarse- hablé con una de las farmacéuticas con las que trabajamos, he enviado un proyecto para realizar supresores más eficaces, no ha sido tomado con mucho interés, pero haré que lo hagan.

-medicamentos experimentales. Me gusta. No puedo creer lo bien que me conoces- Pepper rio.

-el estudio no es muy prolongado, en un par de meses ya deberían estar listo los primeros. Hasta entonces, por favor, cuídate- Tony le sonrió mientras la abrazaba. Amaba a aquella mujer- te traje algunos, te duraran un par de semanas mientras esperamos el pedido grande, has que duren por dios.

-no te preocupes, los haré durar- la abrazó con más fuerza y enterró su nariz en el cuello de Potts. Siempre le había gustado como olía ella, olía a campos de flores, césped y brisa fresca. Tan relajante. Una idea cruzó su mente- ey _Peps_ \- le llamó haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos- ¿quieres revolcarte conmigo?

.

-adiós Tony, nos vemos en un par de días- Se despidió la pelirroja mientras besaba su mejilla roja. Este le sonrió y antes de que se fuera la abrazo para quedar con el olor de Virginia en sus fosas nasales.

Esperaba que el olor de su amiga le ayudara a menguar la ansiedad que le provocaba el olor del capitán. Si tan solo le hubiera explicado que quería que ella dejara su olor impregnado en sus ropas se hubiera ahorrado la cachetada y los gritos furiosos.

-¿Cuándo le pondrás un anillo en el dedo?- le preguntó Clint cuando lo vio ingresar a la cocina en busca de café.

-ya le he colocado varios. Se dar buenos regalos de cumpleaños- respondió con soberbia. Se sirvió una taza grande de café con apenas un poco de azúcar y se giró para ver al equipo.

Natasha, Clint y Bruce estaban terminando de tomar té, mientras que Steve estaba apoyado en la encimera mirando a los tres que estaban sentados en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. Quiso probar su teoría, así que se deslizo con tranquilidad cerca del rubio apoyándose de igual forma en la encimera. Los ojos azules de Steve se giraron hacia él, y su cara hizo un gesto raro a la vez que sus mejillas pálidas se teñían levemente.

-¿Qué pasa capi?- preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante, olfateando con cuidado. Podía sentir la esencia de Steve, pero se veía completamente aplacada por el olor de Pepper- ¡una moneda por tus pensamientos!

Clint se rio un poco antes de decir con voz burlona:- no molestes al capitán, Tony. Yo no seré alfa ni omega pero tengo buen olfato, y tu destilas olor a Virginia Potts por todo tu cuerpo- su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco- amigo, nadie te dice que no hagas nada antes del matrimonio, pero por ultimo podrías darte una ducha, ¿no?

Natasha frunció los labios, aunque por su mirada parecía encontrar graciosa la situación, mientras que Bruce estaba un poco abochornado aunque su sonrisa también apareció. El único que no reía era Rogers, quien se mantenía con un rictus serio.

-Tony, se un poco comprensivo- Banner le miro a través de sus gafas con un brillo paternal- quizás nosotros podamos oler tu aroma después de que estés con Pepper, pero para Steve es todo mucho más amplificado, es un alfa, su sentido del olfato es extremadamente sensible y esto lo puede hacer sentir incomodo- Bruce cambio su mirada de Stark a Rogers, buscando en el súper soldado la aprobación de sus palabras.

-¿de verdad te molesta como huelo?- preguntó con malicia. En algún punto recóndito de su alma omega, veía con satisfacción la venganza de hacer sentir mal a Steve con su olor por todo lo que el soportaba día a día.- ¿qué te produce? ¡Vamos comparte! Es para la ciencia ¿molestia, asco, envidia, lujuria..?

-Stark- lo atajo Romanoff mirándole con las cejas alzadas. Le sacó la lengua a la agente mientras se alejaba del ruborizado y tieso capitán.

-preguntaba en nombre de la ciencia, no es para que te pongas así capi- le palmeo uno de los musculosos brazos y Steve lo miro con cansancio, algo se removió dentro de él. Hora de huir- bueno gente. Son un público espectacular, pero debo trabajar, porque soy el único que trabaja aquí, no estoy sacando nada en cara, solo lo menciono. ¡Brucie, te espero en el laboratorio!- grito lo último mientras salía de la cocina sin mirar hacia atrás, porque no necesitaba ver para poder sentir la mirada de Steve en su espalda.

.

Bruce era comprensivo, un tanto tímido y paciente, extremadamente paciente, en especial con Tony. Soportaba todo, largas jornadas en el laboratorio o taller con Tony parloteando sin cesar, las sorpresas y piquetes que le daba el castaño para medir su control sobre Hulk, hasta los excesivos toques y abrazos que rayaban en el acoso sexual.

Bruce era un hombre hecho a paciencia, paciencia que le permitía ver como la salud de Tony decaía paulatinamente desde la última visita de Virginia. Sabía que Natasha se había percato del decaimiento del ingeniero, la pelirroja fue quien le puso en alerta cuando él ya estaba viendo los primeros signos.

Las ojeras no eran como las que usualmente tenia Tony tras un proyecto, además se había percatado del leve temblor que de pronto tenían las manos del castaño. Lo había pillado varias veces suspirar con la vista concentrada tratando de controlar el temblor.

Que él supiera, no había discutido con Pepper, la mujer lo seguía llamando a diario, y Tony hablaba como siempre con ella. Aunque siempre le pareció raro la relación que Tony y Pepper mantenían, nunca la cuestionó, ya que siempre vio con claridad el amor que ambos se profesaban. La pelirroja miraba a Tony con una mezcla de amor y cariño maternal, mientras que Tony la miraba con adoración.

Eran una pareja muy dispareja, pero bella, a su manera, aunque todos compadecían a la pobre Pepper por aguantar a alguien como Tony, pero más allá de los regaños que le daba, todo parecía funcionar de maravilla. Por eso estaba tratando de sacarle alguna información a su amigo, no concebía qué era lo que estaba causando tales síntomas en Tony, quien, a pesar de su horrible dieta, era alguien increíblemente sano.

-Brucie, calibra esto, por favor- pidió Tony sujetando un tubo de metal, sus ojos protegidos por unas gafas de trabajo. Bruce se giró hacia la computadora y comenzó a teclear- si, por ahí, no te pasaste devuélvete, si ahí. Perfecto.

-de nada- murmuró girándose en la silla rotatoria, Tony se secó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo- has estado sudando mucho para tan poco trabajo- pudo notar como el castaño se tensó un poco.

-¿me estás diciendo que estoy en pésima condición física? Me hieres Brucie, yo pensé que te hipnotizaba con mis bíceps- el castaño le dio un puchero que se le veía increíblemente tierno haciéndolo reír.

-yo no me quejo- continuo sin quitarle la vista al genio que se movía por el taller- especialmente si tienes el cuerpo sudado, es un agasajo- vio perfectamente como a Stark se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo y satisfacción- es sólo que lo haces más de lo normal, me preocupa.

-no te preocupes Brucie, no hay de qué preocuparse, todo es normal, Si, perfectamente normal- balbuceo el otro haciendo girar un destornillador en su mano antes se sonreírle conciliador. Bruce entrecerró los ojos, conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa, y Tony la ocupaba cuando mentía.

-oh, está bien, tan sólo pensé que había tenido alguna discusión con Pepper- sus ojos conectaron con los castaños, no había ninguna reacción en Tony- es que desde la última vez que vino te han salido ojeras y pareces debilitado- la pupila contraria se contrajo levemente- pensé que era porque habían terminado, pero me equivoque ¿o no?

Bruce no necesitó escuchar la respuesta de Tony para saber que era mentira, la sonrisa forzada y el leve tic bajo el ojo izquierdo le dijeron que había pillado algo, pero no sabía qué. Así que simplemente sonrió tranquilo cuando Tony le aseguró que con Pepper estaban en su mejor momento como pareja y que sus ojeras se debían a un resfriado leve que había adquirido.

No le creyó ni una sola palabra.

.

Para Tony la primera semana fue horrible, inmediatamente su cuerpo se resintió por la falta de supresores. Había notado como en su terso y hermoso rostro aparecían aquellas horribles ojeras, y no que él nunca antes había tenido ojeras, si las tenía, pero esas eran del tipo de ojera con las que uno podía desfilar por la pasarela de Victoria Secret, ojeras sexys, estas era horribles. Parecía un mapache al que le habían dado una paliza.

Además, esos tiritones que azotaban su cuerpo cuando querían. Parecía un drogadicto en abstinencia, sus manos perdían la capacidad de sostener lo que sea que tenía en ellas y tiritaban sin control. Gracias a ello había roto ya cinco tazas y echado a perder uno de sus robots.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho las preguntas que le hacía Bruce sobre su salud, preguntándole todos los días como iba con su resfriado, sabía que Bruce no le creía, pero por lo menos se consolaba con que su amigo no tenía ninguna pista sobre su verdadero malestar, estaba seguro que lo atribuía a alguna pelea que tuvo con Pepper, por lo menos eso daba a entender, al igual que Natasha, Clint y el capi. Y todo empeoraba cuando Rogers estaba cerca de él.

Steve y su estúpido olor a Alfa.

En una de las ocasiones tuvo que llevar su camiseta a la nariz y engancharla ahí, ante la mirada curiosa de todos, en especial la de Steve. Él tan solo había sonreído y bajo la seguridad que le entrega la prenda con olor a Pepper, había sostenido que prefería el olor de su mujer que el que llevaba el capitán.

Steve se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y abierto los ojos a más no poder antes de comenzar a excusarse de forma abochornada.

-lo siento si mis feromonas les están causando malestares- se disculpó Steve mirándolos a todos con pena- pero es que últimamente he captado un olor que pues….. emmmm- el rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Rogers y todos entendieron perfectamente qué quería decir, disparando las alarmas de Tony.

\- ¿no lo habías sentido antes?- cuestionó Bruce interesado, Clint comenzó a olfatear el aire como si pudiera captar el olor al que se refería el capitán. Steve hizo una mueca.

-bueno a decir verdad, creo haberlo sentido antes- dijo rascándose la nuca- pero era como todos los demás olores, pero últimamente ha cambiado, bastante- Natasha entornó los ojos.

-debe ser alguien que se maneja en el edificio- Tony se puso a sudar y miraba nervioso como todos meditaban el asunto- debiera ser algún omega que usa supresores, pero no tengo conocimiento de ninguno que trabaje en la torre.

-podríamos averiguar, ¿Cuántas personas trabajan en la torre?- preguntó Clint.

-trabajan 2,325 personas, señor Barton- respondió Jarvis- incluyendo a personal de seguridad y aseo, y excluyendo los últimos diez pisos.

Los últimos diez pisos de la torre eran exclusivos para el uso de los vengadores, que abarcaba las habitaciones, salas de entrenamiento de todo tipo, enfermería, talleres, laboratorios y un hangar especial para los Queen jet y los robots de Tony. Y en esos pisos sólo Vivian ellos cinco, seis cuando venía Thor, o más cuando había alguna misión y miembros de SHIELD acudían a su base.

-¿hay algún omega o alfa trabajando en el edificio?- preguntó Bruce. Tony estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Jarvis fue más rápido.

-no señor, ninguno.

Respiro tranquilo por unos momentos, pero no contó con que la viuda negra se tomaría el malestar del rubio como personal, y Tony sufrió desde su taller privado como la mujer iba de piso en piso con un aparato para medir las feromonas buscando a quien emitía aquel olor que Steve percibía. Sabiamente la evitó mientras llevaba ese bendito aparato en las manos.

Después de varios días sufriendo en su taller observando como Natasha investigaba sin cesar, y Steve que salía a una cita, su cuerpo llegó al límite, y aunque se lo había prometido a Pepper, tomo una dosis doble. Al día siguiente Rogers dijo ya no sentir el olor, lo cual lo calmo a él, pero no a Natasha que ahora parecía más empecinada en buscar quien era.

Volvió a tomar la dosis doble al día siguiente, Pepper le retó por teléfono, advirtiéndole que su encargo no llegaría hasta dentro de cinco días. Tony no se preocupó, él ya tenía su plan armado. Aparecería ese día sonriente como siempre contando que tenía una idea para un nuevo proyecto súper secreto y así tendría tres días para tomar su dosis mínima para dejar un resto para el día antes de que llegara su pedido, o en el peor de los casos, utilizarlo si el mundo necesitaba a Iron man.

Así que esa noche tomo la ración correspondiente y se fue con una sonrisa al comedor donde todos cenaban, con la gran visita de su amigo Thor.

-¡hombre de metal!- gritó el nórdico cuando lo vio, sonriendo con sus perfectos dientes blanco atrapándolo en un abrazo extremadamente fuerte para los pobres huesos de Tony.

-¡ricitos, como te va! Veo que sigues siendo tan alto como siempre- dijo una vez Thor le dejó en el piso, el rubio rio y miró a Tony hacia abajo haciendo notar los casi treinta centímetros que se llevaban. Y no, Tony no se sentía bajo con su metro setenta y tres, era tan sólo que los otros eran extremadamente altos; Thor estilaba sus dos metros de alto, mientras que Clint y Steve lucían sus metro noventa dejándolo siempre en medio de ambos. Malditos burlones.

Lo consolaba que Bruce era solo un poco más alto que él y a Natasha le ganaba por un par de centímetros.

-siempre es un gusto verte, amigo- continuo Thor, revolviéndole los cabellos de forma cariñosa. Tony le bufó de forma infantil mientras se arreglaba el cabello, Thor, que se caracterizaba por ser cariñoso, siempre lo trataba a él un poco más afectuoso que al resto, como en por ejemplo, ese gesto de revolverle los cabellos siempre que lo veía, no lo hacía con nadie más.

-¡el estilo, no arruines mi estilo!- le pegó un par de manotazos de juego al rubio quien se carcajeo más fuerte- estos asgardianos que no entiendo de estilos. Te daré unas clases, quizás podamos cortar algo las puntas, unos visos, o hacerte unas trenzas ¿te gustan las trenzas?

-deja de balbucear- el olor de Steve lo golpeo, prácticamente noqueándolo, además la mano que puso Rogers sobre su hombre se sentía extremadamente caliente, sin exagerar, podía sentir su piel quemándose y derritiéndose bajo ella. Por suerte su cuerpo no tembló, los supresores estaban haciendo su trabajo.

-pero basta de charlas. Nuestro compañero aquí debe estar famélico, ¿Cuántos kilómetros hay de aquí a Asgard? Yo creo que muchos ¡Vamos a comer! Jarvis pidió comida italiana, ¿les gusta, no? Hay de todas las pastas y salsas que había en el menú, doble de todo. Después de todo un dios nórdico y un súper soldado consumen mucha comida. Tienen suerte que sea billonario o estarían famélicos.

Siguió su balbuceo mientras les servía a todos un aperitivo mientras esperaban a que babas terminara de colocar la comida en la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Steve, que sonreía de lado, una mezcla entre la gracia y desesperación que le causaba Tony cuando se ponía a balbucear sin que nadie lo pudiera parar.

A Tony le gustaba provocar esa sonrisa.

-¿entonces el olor desapareció?- Thor fruncía sus cejas de forma curiosa mientras bebía de la jarra de cerveza que llevaba en la mano.

-así es, completamente- Natasha dejó con sutileza su copa de Martini en la mesa de centro.

El reloj marcaba pasada la media noche y ellos estaban pasando un rato en familia en uno de los salones de la Torre Stark. Un conjunto de sillones circulares que se arremolinaban alrededor de una gran y bella mesa de centro baja con la vista de nueva york iluminada como cuadro.

Tony no perdía palabra de la conversación tras la barra de piedra que había instalada en la estancia, la música baja le permitía escuchar como la agente Romanov le contaba a Thor sobre el olor que había percibido Steve hace un par de días en la torre.

-no veo cual es el problema- decía Thor mirando confuso a la única mujer- los omegas y alfas no serán tan comunes como antaño, pero no veo el por qué le toma tanta atención- Tony opinaba lo mismo, esa mujer lo iba a matar de los nervios, pensaba mientras se servía un par de hielo en su vaso.

-lo es porque Steve ha tenido varias entrevistas con omegas desde que se supo que él era un alfa- comenzó a relatar la pelirroja, Tony rechinó los dientes al acordarse de todas las veces que vio salir a Steve arreglado para juntarse con omegas que lo buscaban- en su gran mayoría yo lo acompañaba, o Clint, y nunca el capitan había mostrado alguna reacción como la que tuvo con ese aroma.

-oh bueno…..- Thor arrugó el ceño un poco mientras pensaba- usted, mi lady, piensa que la persona que expele ese olor es la pareja destinada de Steven, ¿o me equivoco?

-así es, es por ello que hay que averiguar quién es- la mujer miró a Rogers que se veía un tanto incomodo por el tema, Thor, ignorando aquello, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al súper soldado.

-¡felicidades amigo! Que glorioso día es este. La pareja que te entregó el destino está cerca de ti, ¿no es ello emocionante?- Steve rio un poco cohibido mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-¡pufff!- todos voltearon sus ojos hacia Tony que se acercaba con su vaso de whisky- oh vamos, amigo, no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿tú también crees en esa patraña del destino? ¡Vamos, hombre!

Se arrojó sobre una de los sillones junto a Bruce y miró con soberbia al resto del publico mientras bebía de su vaso. Thor parecía confundido antes sus palabras, Natasha y Clint habían arrugado el entrecejo, mientras que Steve había entornado sus ojos y lo miraba con intensidad. Le costó pasar el líquido por la garganta.

-¿a qué te refieres, Tony?- preguntó Thor mirándolo con curiosidad, Tony se concentró en él para obviar la mirada de Rogers.

-pues lo que acabo de decir- dijo meneando los hielos en el vaso- que es una patraña eso de parejas destinadas, le hacen bastante daño a las mentes de nuestros niños esa idea del amor romántico, no existe.

-Tú no eres ni un alfa ni un omega, no puedes hablar de lo que nosotros sentimos- le espetó Steve entre dientes mientras lo miraba fijo con la mirada oscurecida. Tony levantó un mentón.

-pero soy científico, y eso que ustedes llaman amor no es más que química, sólo están capacitados biológicamente para descubrir a la mejor pareja para tener descendencia. Es sólo eso- se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a beber, tratando de obviar el apretón que le estaba dando en el estómago y que lo estaba comenzando a marear- oler a tu pareja, por favor Rogers, así pareces un perro.

-Stark, te lo advierto- gruño Steve, Tony trató de obviar la punzada que le dio en el pecho al escuchar su apellido de los labios de Rogers- deja de meterte en asuntos que no son los tuyos.

-disculpa, pero tus feromonas tienen mi torre envuelta con tu olor- le dijo llevándose una mano a la pecho en un gesto que trato de parecer burlonamente indignado. Steve se sonrojó furiosamente.

-y lo dice quien pareciera que se restriega contra su novia- sí, lo admitía, eso lo descolocó. Nunca pensó que Steve tuviera el valor para decirle sobre su ropa impregnada con el olor de Pepper- es casi como si tuvieras un perfume de ella en el cual te bañas cada mañana, y los demás también lo sienten perfectamente, pero déjame decirte- susurró en un tono peligroso que hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda- que para mí, que tengo un olfato bastante fino, es bastante desagradable que el olor de alguien esté siempre mezclado con el de otra persona, así que deja de reclamar por pequeñeces porque yo soporto tu aroma mezclado con el de la señorita Potts todos los días.

El silencio se hizo en la sala tras las últimas palabras del capitán. Steve mantenía su pose intimidante desde su asiento, mientras que Tony tenía erguida la espalda, en una pose recta con las piernas cruzadas tratando de que su cara mostrara desinterés y no el revoltijo de nervios que sentía por dentro por ser regañado por el alfa. Nuevamente odio su naturaleza. Pero no se dejaría vencer.

-oh cuanto lo siento que lo que haga con mi novia moleste tu nariz de cachorro- sintió la mano de Bruce sobre su brazo en un vano intento de que se callara- pero no me importa, porque a diferencia de los de tu clase- escupió lo ultimo- no nos fijamos constantemente en el olor, yo he construido una relación a base de tiempo, y aunque el olor de Pepper me vuelve loco, no es lo más importante en ella, pero claro tu no lo entiendes, olfateaste algo una vez y ya pareces estar enamorado- viró los ojos al cielo mientras soltaba un bufido, sin importarle la mirada herida y enojada de Steve.- así que siento si hueles mi olor mezclado con el de Pepper, pero adivina, eso pasa con las parejas.

-ey, hombre, tranquilo- susurró Clint dejando lentamente su vaso en la mesa sin quitarle la vista a Steve que parecía a punto de saltar sobre Tony- sabes que Tony tiene una fobia con los alfas y omegas, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, es un imbécil.

-estoy aquí- canturreo indignado. Clint le mando una mirada para que se mantuviera callado, al lado de él Natasha se puso en posición rígida. Notó que Bruce también se había puesto rígido, pero no entendió el por qué hasta que volvió su vista a Steve y su corazón se detuvo.

Los ojos azules brillaban como nunca y la mueca furiosa atemorizaba a cualquiera. Se veía grande e imponente, e inmediatamente sus hombros se encogieron de forma instintiva. El alfa estaba enojado, no, furioso, como nunca antes lo había visto y sus feromonas comenzaron a ser expulsadas de su cuerpo sin control exigiendo respeto. Todos hicieron una mueca al sentir el olor de Steve que les exigía doblegarse, todos excepto Thor quien sólo mantenía su rictus serio y su pose a una expectante.

-¿te hice enojar, capipaleta?- preguntó torciendo una sonrisa, Natasha lo miró como si le hubiera explotado la cabeza- vamos, no es para tanto.

-deja de jugar, Stark- gruño Steve con una voz ronca que hizo que su omega se remeciera en su interior- deja de hablar, de comentar sobre lo que no tienes idea.

-¿qué acaso te enamoraste de un fantasma?- preguntó con sorna. Steve se levantó de su asiento, todos se tensaron, pasó saliva antes de levantarse de forma pretenciosa alzando su vaso hacia el rubio- si es así, felicidades, espero que tu futura esposa sea tan bonita como huele- Steve avanzó hacia el, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa haciendo que su vaso terminara en el piso. Todos se levantaron de su asiento.

-te he dicho que dejes de hablar de lo que no sabes- gruño contra su cara, su olor golpeándolo de forma incesante- no es algo que te incumba, el que tú no creas en el amor predestinado no te da el derecho de negárselo a los demás- Tony llevo sus manos a las muñecas de Steve tratando de aliviar la presión de su cuello- definitivamente no entiendo como Pepper puede estar con alguien como tú, tan hiriente, tan egoísta, y que tiene un olor nauseabundo.

Sintió como una lanza se enterraba justo en donde debía estar su corazón, la garganta se le secó y en el estómago algo pesado cayó con una sensación desagradable. Nauseabundo, Steve le acababa de decir que olía nauseabundo.

Debía estar orgulloso, los supresores estaban haciendo un magnífico trabajo si Steve no captaba su olor a esa distancia, pero algo dentro suyo se rompió, y la decepción con la cruel realidad cayó sobre su cabeza. Una de las razones de por qué tanto odia su naturaleza, era porque se centraba tanto en el olfato, era casi fantástico que dos personas desconocidas se enamoraran porque su olor las atraía, donde quedaba los demás, el conocerse, los gustos de cada uno, intereses en común.

Porque a fin de cuentas, Tony sabia que a pesar de que Steve era _ese_ Alfa, él nunca se enamoraría de Tony si no fuera _ese_ omega, porque su relación con Steve era de subes y bajas, con más peleas que risas, y era obvio para todos, que difícilmente congeniaban.

Porque Tony sabia, que mientras siguiera tomando sus supresores, Steve nunca lo miraría mas allá como el imbécil que tenia por compañero de equipo. Y eso quemaba, y le dolía, y lo hacía odiar más su naturaleza de omega.

-bueno- dijo con la voz tomada y con la mirada desafiante- entonces supongo que es bueno que no sea un omega- Steve entrecerró los ojos mientras inspiraba lentamente, para luego empujarlo, haciéndolo trastabillar un paso hacia atrás.

-agradezcamos que sí- gruñó entre dientes.

Se siguieron midiendo con la mirada, la sala en silencio, la música en algún punto se había detenido, sumergiéndolos a todos en un ambiente tenso y toxico.

-señor Stark.

La voz de Jarvis los sobresalto a todos, rompiendo un poco lo tenso del aire. Steve bufó mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba de la mesa la cantimplora de Thor, donde llevaba ese brebaje Asgardiano, y bebió un sorbo con brusquedad.

-sí, ¿Qué sucede, Jarvis?- preguntó mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

-la señorita Potts pide comunicarse con usted de manera urgente. Está esperando en una video llamada en su estudio, señor.

-dile que ya voy- miró a todos los presentes que tenían distintas caras ante lo sucedido, Steve seguía dándole la espalda- bueno, fue una buena noche, pero yo me retiro. Los dejo como anfitriones, por favor no rompan nada.

Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando escuchó a Bruce a sus espaldas, sólo camino derecho hacia su estudio y azotó la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria. Se restregó la cara con sus manos un par de veces antes de sentarse en su escritorio y encender la pantalla del computador.

-¡Tony!- gritó Pepper apenas lo vio.

- _Peps_ , son la una de la mañana, deberías estar durmiendo- le dijo forzando una sonrisa. Pepper llevaba el pelo mal tomado, con unas gafas delgadas enmarcando su rostro y podía ver claramente que estaba con pijama. Arrugó el ceño- ¿pasa algo?

-sí, pasa algo grave- la pelirroja se mordió los labios con angustia antes de levantar un calendario hacia la cámara, uno de los días marcado con rojo. Era el día de mañana. Se puso pálido inmediatamente.

-debe estar mal- Pepper lo miró con angustia.

-no, no está mal. ¡Oh Tony! Cuanto lo siento- susurró su amiga- con todo lo que pasó no me acordé, y como estabas tomando mas supresores de lo normal perdí la cuenta y….. por favor enciérrate en el taller, trataré de ir lo más pronto que pueda.

-sí, tranquila. Tú sólo encárgate de lo tuyo y yo de lo mío- balbuceo con los ojos idos y con un leve tiritón en su cuerpo.

No podía concebir lo estúpido que había sido, ¡como se le fue a olvidar algo tan importante!

-por favor, resiste hasta que llegue, ya los estoy consiguiendo- le sonrió a Pepper, pero sabía que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Mañana comenzaba su celo, y sin los supresores especiales, sería extremadamente doloroso. Gruño mientras golpeaba la mesa, con los ojos celestes de Pepper mirándole con pena al otro lado de la cámara.

.

Se llevó varias botellas de agua y dulces a su taller, también ordenó la cama que tenía ahí en donde generalmente arrojaba planos y partes metálicas. Dejó todo listo para encerrarse una semana en ella.

Se tomó lo que quedaba de supresores de una, y salió en camino a la cocina. Su plan no variaba mucho, diría que tenía un nuevo invento súper secreto y que no quería que nadie lo molestara. Se encerraría en su taller y esperaría a que llegara Pepper con los supresores especiales para hacer más llevadero su celo. Después saldría como si nada hubiera pasado. En el mejor de los casos, los demás se lo tomarían como si estuviera avergonzado por la pelea por Steve y que no quería enfrentarlos.

Por primera vez en su vida deseo que pensaran mal de él.

Pero lamentablemente, no todo es como uno quiere.

Thor estaba desayunando Poptart, muchos Poptart, como para alimentar una familia de cinco por una semana. El rubio le sonrió feliz de verlo y corrió la silla a su lado en la mesa. Los demás no lo miraron tan felices.

-que bueno que nos acompañas, mi amigo-estaba seguro que Thor era el único que pensaba eso- ¿ya te encuentras preparado?

-¿preparado para qué?- preguntó mientras se servía café ignorando la presencia de Steve al otro lado de la mesa. Thor lo miró con duda.

-¡oh! Disculpa si eres recatado con eso, es sólo que te vi preparándote en la mañana- algo en su cabeza hico un leve click, ¿acaso Thor sabia de….?

-Stark tiene de todo menos recato- comentó mordaz Rogers. Así que seguía molesto por lo de anoche, sino, no hubiera iniciado la discusión.

-disculpa, pero estaba conversando con ricitos, no con los osos.- Steve lo miró con molestia.

-vamos, chicos, es muy temprano para discutir. Es un nuevo día- Bruce les sonrió a ambos tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Lamentablemente sólo lo encendió.

-sí, Rogers, parece que te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama, o quizás es la edad, ya sabes, la gente después de los noventa se pone un tanto cascarrabias.

-¿acaso nunca dejas de molestar a la gente?

-¿acaso la gente deja de ser _molestable_?

-esa ni siquiera es una palabra.

-bueno pues me la inventé, ¿por qué, algún problema? Por favor no hagas una escena como la de anoche drama queen.

-¡Stark!- le gruñó Natasha entre dientes como advertencia. Tony ni la miró.

-si ese es mi nombre, es un tanto conocido, quizás lo has visto en alguna revista- bebió de su café ignorando el gesto que le hacía Clint y Bruce para que se detuviera- ¿qué? ¿Ahora son mimos?- los dos suspiraron frustrados, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tony, por favor- le rogó Banner en voz baja- no molestes a Steve, ¿es que no sabes nada de alfas?

-pues sí, bastante. Les gusta olfatear mucho- sonrió hacia su amigo que tenía cara de urgido.

\- con la discusión de anoche las hormonas de Steve se descontrolaron, por favor deja de enfurecerlo, necesita calmarse para volver a estar en sí.

Bebió nuevamente de su tasa mientras deslizaba su mirada hacia el rubio. Bruce tenía razón, Steve se veía agitado, demasiado para alguien que con suerte sudaba después de correr una hora. Tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas y los ojos brillosos, peligrosamente brillosos.

Claro que sabía que los alfas se volvían extremadamente peligrosos si se les molestaba o enfurecía, llegaban a un punto en donde veían todo rojo y sólo atacaban, en especial a la causa de su malestar. Sintió una leve sensación de orgullo por llevar a Rogers a ese estado, casi como una venganza dulce, si él iba a tener una semana de celo insufrible, que Steve se aguantara el mal humor y la rabia un par de días hasta que su cuerpo volviera a calmarse.

Tampoco era tanto, sabia cuan peligroso era seguir tentando a un alfa en ese estado, y aunque Steve era la nobleza encarnada, ello no le restaba a su naturaleza, por lo menos se veía lo suficientemente agitado como para poder irse tranquilo y deleitarse un poco en el malestar del rubio. Un leve calambre le dio a la altura del vientre. Y hablando de malestares, los suyos estaban comenzando, era hora de huir.

-aunque no lo crean, sé cuándo callarme- se terminó la taza de café tratando de no sentirse ofendido por las miradas incrédulas de los otros presentes. Arrastró la silla por el piso con un chirrido y se encaminó hacia la puerta despreocupadamente, obviando los calambres que le estaban dando en el vientre- muy bien, ya que mi presencia no es grata me iré, tengo un súper proyecto totalmente secreto para todos ustedes, así que cuiden mi torre y no me molesten.

Su salida pudo haber sido casi perfecta, si no hubiera sido que a Steve se le ocurrió interceptarlo y chocar su pecho contra el suyo, los ojos azules le taladraron con sentimientos contenidos tras las pupilas. Trago en secó, el rubio pareció meditar un poco antes de abrir la boca, pero Clint interrumpió.

-¡los hot cake!- el arquero se levantó apresurado a la máquina, abriéndole y echándose inmediatamente hacia atrás por el humo- o no, y yo que tenía hambre.

-enciende el ventilador- le dijo Natasha señalando un interruptor. Steve dirigió su mirada a Clint antes de volverla a Tony, levemente más calmada.

-deja el intercomunicador encendido- le dijo con voz seria, pero ya no agresiva- te avisaremos si hay alguna emergencia.

-por supuesto capi- le dijo asintiendo y guiñándole uno de sus grandes ojos marrones, Steve solo suspiró mientras hacia una mueca rara con su boca.

El capitán paso por su lado, el aroma le llegó no tan fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para que un nuevo calambre más doloroso que los anteriores retorciera su vientre. Hizo un gesto de dolor mientras alcanzaba el marco de la puerta, y en un gesto inocente giró su cabeza para ver la espalda del rubio mientras ayudaba a Clint a sacar los hot cake carbonizados de la maquina. No contó con el ventilador.

Steve se interpuso entre Tony y el ventilador, y como si hubiera inalado fuego, el olor de Rogers caló hasta lo más profundo de su ser, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Nublando su vista, convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina y entregándole punzadas dolorosas a su vientre mientras que un escalofrió subía por su columna.

Sin poder evitarlo un gemido doloroso salió de su boca, mientras que caía contra el marco de la puerta, sujetándose fieramente mientras jadeaba por oxigeno, con un brazo cruzado por sobre su vientre, apretándolo, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

-¿Tony, estas bien?

Bruce lo miraba preocupado, acercando rápidamente a su lado, Natasha lo miraba de forma analítica, mientras que Steve y Clint parecían un tanto sorprendidos. Sin embargo lo que le dio pánico fue la mirada de Thor, el rubio lo miraba de forma conciliadora, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba sufriendo Tony.

Thor _sabia_ , el asgardiano de alguna forma sabía que era un omega, por eso lo miraba confundido durante la pelea de anoche, por eso le preguntó si estaba listo para hoy. Thor sabía que era un omega y que hoy le llegaría su celo. Rechino los dientes con furia, después se encargaría de saber cómo fue que el rubio se enteró.

Thor se levantó de su asiento, con claras muestras de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él conectó sus miradas, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Odinson pareció un poco dubitativo, pero dándole una rápida mirada al resto y sus caras sorprendidas pareció entender, y se quedó parado en su puesto.

-¿Tony?- Bruce le tomo de uno de los brazos, mirándole preocupado. Se deshizo casi de forma violenta del agarre y sonrió forzadamente a su amigo.

-estoy bien Brucie, sólo tengo que ir al baño- se giró rápidamente y arrancó por el pasillo. Pero no llego muy lejos, una nueva punzada en el vientre le hizo doblarse de dolor y chocar con una mesa del corredor, dando vuelta el jarrón que cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

Jadeo mientras se levantaba, con los calambres expandiéndose a sus piernas y haciéndolas sentir débiles y torpes. El taller, tenía que llegar a su taller. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Tony, no estás bien- miro por sobre su hombro, Natasha se acercaba a él con mirada preocupada, un tanto más atrás estaban los otros.

-sí, sí estoy bien. No te acerques- le amenazo con un dedo el cual la mujer ignoró. Tony entró en pánico, sintiendo como el sudor comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, y con él, su olor de omega en celo. "No, no, no. Vamos supresores, funcionen un poco más"- he dicho que no te acerques.

-Tony ya basta, dinos que te pasa- Natasha ya estaba junto a él y se estaba agachando para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso. Entró en pánico, con una de sus manos agarró el jarrón que se había caído y se lo lanzó a la viuda que dio un paso atrás sorprendida mientras el florero se estrellaba en la pared de atrás haciéndose añicos.

-¡tony!- escuchó que Bruce gritaba.

Con sus manos se impulsó para levantarse y se echó a correr por el pasillo mientras escuchaba los gritos y los pasos tras él. Correr se le hacía insufrible, con los calambres y la falta de aire, además del calor que ya estaba azotando su cuerpo. Los síntomas no eran normales, debían aparecer más lentamente, no todos de una vez.

Jadeo al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Tropezó, cayendo violentamente al piso, su hombro se dio un golpe fuerte contra el suelo. El cuerpo le temblaba y el calor ya estaba comenzando a azotar su cuerpo.

-¡Tony!- con horror vio como Steve le estaba dando alcance con el rostro mostrando la preocupación que sentía, y el rostro de Anthony dejaba ver el pánico que sentía a cada paso que Steve se acercaba.

Con sus manos se arrastro contra el piso lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando hubo pasado uno de los marcos del pasillo, gritó con voz fuerte y asustada:

-Jarvis, cierra las puertas.

El rostro de Capitán América era todo un poema, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios separados entre sí mientras que con una mano tocaba la puerta de vidrio que se había cerrado en sus narices. Los otros tenían expresiones parecidas, aunque no duraron mucho.

Mientras Bruce se acercó a la puerta para tratar de convencerlo de que la abriera, y Steve le gritaba a Jarvis que la abriera, Natasha y Clint se miraron entre ellos y rápidamente treparon cuales arañas por las paredes hasta los ductos de ventilación.

Malditos espías.

-Tony, por favor, abre la puerta, hablemos, ¿Qué te pasa?- la angustia en la voz de Bruce era palpable, al igual que la mirada suplicante que le daba. Pero debía ser fuerte.

-Tony, somos tus compañeros, dinos que te ocurre para ayudarte- Steve le miraba fijo desde el otro lado de la puerta con un rictus serio, Tony tragó en seco.

-lo siento capi.

Se levanto a trompicones y emprendió su huida hacia el taller.

-señor, el agente Barton se está acercando por uno de los ductos.

-cierra todos los ductos y enciende el aire acondicionado- le ordenó. Tras él escuchó golpes hasta que finalmente un sonoro estallido le aviso que Rogers había roto la puerta. Genial- cierra todas las puertas tras de mi Jarvis, no deben alcanzarme.

-como ordene señor.

El pánico se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo, al igual que el calor y los calambres que lo hacían jadear sin descanso. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a su taller, antes de que cualquiera de los locos con los que vivía le diera alcance.

Hubo una pequeña explosión que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran, a través de las paredes de vidrio, vio salir de uno de los conductos a Natasha, que cayó ágilmente al piso e inmediatamente se puso a correr en su dirección.

-¡Jarvis el laboratia E cierralo!- chilló a su mayordomo virtual. La puerta se cerró justo a tiempo, pero el leve alivio fue corto cuando la viuda saco de uno de sus bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo de metal. Una bomba- por qué le di esos juguetes- se lamentó emprendiendo su huida lo más rápido que podía. Ya faltaba poco.

-Señor, el capitán Rogers ha destruido todas las puertas- le avisó Jarvis- viene en camino junto al doctor Banner.

Hubo una pequeña explosión seguida de otra que hizo vibrar el piso bajo sus pies.

-la señorita Romanoff ha destruido la puerta del laboratorio E, y el agente Barton ha irrumpido en el taller B.

-¡van a destruir mi torre! ¡Otra vez!

Sonrió levemente cuando llegó al último taller, ordenó a Jarvis cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que esta se cerrara por completo, un dispositivo paso por ella, que iba directamente a su sus piernas y que con un leve puff se desarmo y unas cuerdas de metal lo amarraron por los tobillos haciéndolo caer.

-¡eso no es educado!- chilló mirando a las cinco personas tras la última puerta. Thor estaba más atrás que los demás y por la cara que tenía, no sabía qué hacer.

-Stark, abre la puerta- le ordeno Natasha.

-¿o harán estallar la puerta?- preguntó con sorna, tratando de que su rostro no se viera tan agitado mientras se arrastraba a una mesa.

-Tony, déjate de juegos, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué huyes?- Steve le miraba con esos imponentes ojos azules que apenas hizo contacto su interior se estremeció, haciéndolo jadear- abre la puerta, te ayudaremos.

De verdad trató de contenerla, pero una risa burlona se escapó de sus labios, haciendo que Rogers entrecerrara los ojos.

-no necesito tu ayuda, Rogers- escupió mientras estiraba su maso hacia la mesa tomando algo que quedo fuera de la vista de los demás- ahora si son tan amables de dejarme solo.

-Tony, no nos iremos. Dinos qué te pasa, ¿estás enfermo?- Bruce se veía tan angustiado que hizo que por un segundo su pecho se acongojara. Pero sólo por un segundo.

-dejémonos de tanto drama. Volemos la puerta.

-¡no te atrevas legolas!

El tono urgido de su voz hizo que todos tomaran posiciones mas firmes. Gimió desesperado mientras veía como Steve se preparaba para tomar vuelo y romper la puerta con su cuerpo. Un nuevo estremecimiento le recorrió su cuerpo y para su desesperación, sintió claramente cuando un líquido comenzó a brotar lentamente de su parte posterior.

No. NO. No.

Steve lo iba a oler, a él, un omega iniciando su celo, además de que aun se veía que se encontraba un tanto molesto. No. Mala combinación, las cosas se iban a poner feas si no alcanzaba su taller antes de que lograran entrar.

Con desesperación se colocó el guante de Iron man en su mano derecha y apuntó a las amarras de sus piernas mientras escuchaba el primer golpe contra la puerta de vidrio. Con manos temblorosas se quitó los restos de la cadena y se trataba de poner pie cuando el segundo golpe dio con la puerta.

Sus pasos temblorosos se encaminaron hacia la puerta de su taller mientras el tercer golpe se daba contra la puerta seguido de un leve crack. Miró de reojo, el vidrio se había resquebrajado. Apoyó la mano en la pared y la puerta se abrió automáticamente mientras detrás suyo, la puerta volaba en pedazos.

-¡Tony!

El gritó de Steve lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. La fuerza de sus piernas se esfumaron y cayó al piso nuevamente, se giró lo suficiente como para ver como sus compañeros entraban al taller y a penas el olor de su celo los alcanzaba, colocaban miradas sorprendidas. Se fijo especialmente en Steve, el cual su rostro era la cara misma de la incredulidad. Antes que la puerta se cerrara, vio perfectamente los ojos azules dilatados mirándolos de una forma que no supo descifrar.

-activa las barreras, Jarvis.

-enseguida señor.

Mientras se arrastraba a la cama que había al fondo, escuchaba perfectamente como el protocolo de seguridad era activado, y densas barreras de metal cubrían las ventana y la puerta de acceso al taller. Mientras que quedaban insonorizados los gritos que daban sus amigos desde el otro lado.

Suspiró derrotado. Lo habían pillado.

Se deshizo de forma molesta del pantalón que ya se encontraba un tanto húmedo y lo arrojó furioso al piso. Mientras se tiraba sobre la cama con sólo los calzoncillos y la sudadera puesta, dejando que su celo se apoderara de su cuerpo, pensaba en las explicaciones que tendría que dar en algunos días más.

Pero eso sería después. Soltó un gemido cuando un nuevo escalofrió le recorrió, haciendo que saliera mas lubricante y que su falo se comenzara a erguir.

Odiaba ser omega.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuará.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo mucho que decir, en primera **muchísimas gracias** por todos los reviews que me dejaron, en verdad nunca esperé tanto, **¡20 comentarios!** ya que el fandom de avengers no es tan grande como otros, además como sé que el principio era lento, imaginé que muchas personas podrían aburrirse, así que estoy gratamente sorprendida.

En segundo lugar, gracias a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios sobre como redacto y de cómo desarrollo el omegaverse. A mi en particular, me agrada hasta cierto punto, no me agrada mucho ese tema de sumisión que raya en el abuso, asi que lo quise desarrollar desde otro punto de vista, por así decirlo "mas real", segun yo.

Simplemente me queda agradecer todos los comentarios, no se imaginan como me alentaron, de hecho les diré que la historia estaba pensada para un máximo de 4 capítulos, pero creo que la extenderé un par mas, para poder desarrollar todo lo que se me vino a la mente con sus comentarios de aliento, es más, escribí uno en un solo día gracias a sus comentarios.

Otra cosa que quiero agregar sobre la actualización de los capítulos. Podría agregarlos cuando terminara cada uno, pero eso, según yo, es inconsistente, prefiero trabajar con fechas, así me puedo dar el trabajo de escribir bien y revisar los capítulos antes de publicarlos y ustedes sabrían en qué fecha actualizaré, me parece mucho mejor y no se vuelve algo tan antojadizo.

Finalmente quisiera agregar que me sorprendió un poco las teorías que ustedes sacaron, espero que no se defrauden en cuanto vaya actualizando la historia, por que en lo personal, me gusta como la voy delineando, y por ello la quise publicar.

Nuevamente espero que puedan dejarme sus comentarios por cómo se va desarrollando mi historia y para que tengan constancia, **la actualización será app. cada 10 días.** Esta vez fue una semana porque ¡wuao! son 20 reviews, es decir, se merecian un esfuerzo de mi parte por todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, nuevamente muchas gracias.

Disfruten el capitulo y nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo.

posdata: como soy un poco maníaca revisé el capitulo luego de sus comentarios sobre redacción y si halle algunos, trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

 **¡Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dos: celo**

 **.**

 **.**

Steve se paseaba por el taller como fiera mientras Bruce terminaba de exponer el análisis que había hecho al líquido que había encontrado por el piso del taller, justo por donde se había arrastrado Tony. Lubricante. El resultado era lubricante.

-Stark es un omega- aseveró Clint, sentado en una de las sillas junto a Natasha, su voz sonaba incrédula- no puedo creerlo.

-no salía en ninguno de sus informes- agregó Nat- no creo que Fury lo sepa.

-esto es bastante sorprendente- Banner se saco las gafas y las limpio lentamente mientras pensaba la situación- sé que no llevamos tanto tiempo en conocernos y formar equipo, pero ya se va a cumplir tres años de la batalla contra los chitauri, y más de uno desde que decidimos vivir juntos y formar la torre como nuestra base, por números, Tony ha tenido por lo bajo seis celos en el tiempo que nos conformamos como vengadores, es….. impresionante lo bien que lo ocultó.

Steve rechinó los dientes y se sentó bruscamente en una de las sillas. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, además de lo molesto que estaba por lo sucedido la noche anterior, del cual aun no estaba totalmente repuesto, también estaba molesto por el hecho de que Tony estaba tan empecinado en esconder su naturaleza de ellos, se supone que son un equipo, que deben confiar los unos de los otros, no ocultar cosas tan importantes como estas.

Solo Tony lo podía sacar de sus casillas de esa forma.

Además, le quemaba el pecho de una forma que no le había pasado antes, y la sensación había aparecido desde que había roto la puerta y el olor de Tony le llegó de lleno. Era idéntico al olor que había percibido días antes en la torre y que había hecho que su pecho retumbara dichoso y sus ansias por conocer al dueño de dicho aroma se desataran, sólo que este era más intenso y sacaba cosas más profundas y oscuras de él.

-Steve ¿estás bien?- Banner lo miraba tímidamente y con una leve sonrisa nerviosa en la boca.

-claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?- entonó su voz para que sonara fuerte y segura, a la vez que se erguía en la silla.

-bueno….- comenzó el doctor un tanto inseguro- tu eres un alfa, y el que haya un omega en celo cerca tuyo puede afectarte un poco, en distintas formas- Steve entrecerró los ojos, pero finalmente entendió lo que Banner le quería decir.

A pesar de tener ciertos instintos que se pueden denominar animal, la parte racional ayudaba a calmar ciertas ansias, entre eso contaba en que no se tirara encima de algún omega que poseyera una olor atrayente o que se volviera como loco con el olor del celo y simplemente atacara, o que no peleara con otros alfas para marcar territorio. Pero en este momento no estaba completamente bien, las continuas peleas con Tony lo mantenían molesto, y gracias a sus hormonas, un tanto inestable, y si le suma ahora que resultó que el castaño sí era un omega, que entró en celo en su presencia y que precisamente fue ese omega que lo tenía jodidamente enojado por sus idioteces, la sumatoria de todo ello podría dar resultados poco agradables.

Tampoco debía olvidar que el olor de Tony era idéntico al que había sentido antes, y eso lo tenía entre molesto, aun mas, y emocionado.

-no se preocupe, doctor, estoy bien- Le dio una leve sonrisa para transmitir seguridad, Banner cabeceo en su dirección.

-¿ahora qué haremos?- Natasha miró hacia la entrada del taller privado de Tony que estaba completamente bloqueado con una densa cortina de metal, no sabía que material era, pero era lo suficientemente resistente para soportar todos los ataques que le dieron para abrirla.

-bueno los celos duran por lo general una semana- Bruce tomó asiento con ellos en la mesa- así que deduzco que Tony saldrá de ahí en siete días más.

-¿y cómo sobrevivirá? Ahí solo hay tuercas y circuitos- Steve saltó ante las palabras de Clint, algo en su mente hizo click y se giró bruscamente hacia la única persona que no parecía sorprendida, ni había tratado de detener a Tony ahora que lo pensaba.

-tiene como mantenerse ahí adentro, ¿no es cierto, Thor?- el asgardiano lo miró sin saber si hablar o no, pero finalmente suspiró y se acercó lentamente hacia ellos.

-lo vi preparándose en la mañana temprano- confesó.

-¿y tú sabías que era para esto?- volvió a preguntar, el asgardiano asintió- ¿sabías que era un omega?- esta vez la indignación cubrió su voz.

-yo pensé que ustedes sabían, nunca se me ocurrió que el amigo Anthony quería mantener su naturaleza en secreto- se sinceró el rubio mirándolos a todos con sus grandes ojos azules- hasta hoy cuando vi que su celo se precipitó, lo iba a auxiliar, pero él no quiso mi ayuda.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio un tanto, pero nuevamente algo hizo click dentro de la mente de Steve que provoco que un ardor que le supo amargo le invadiera el pecho.

-¿desde cuándo sabes que Stark es un omega?- preguntó más brusco de lo que quiso sonar llamando la atención de todos. Thor se vio por un segundo culpable.

-desde la primera vez que lo vi, cuando peleamos me di cuenta- contestó con simpleza- para mí era obvio, pensé que para todos también- Steve entrecerró los ojos recordando cada acto de Thor hacia Tony, todas las pequeñas y sutiles diferencias de trato entre el mecánico y los demás. El ardor en el pecho aumentó.

-por eso lo tratas diferente- aseveró, conteniendo las ganas de apretar los puños, aunque no sabía el porqué de su molestia.

-bueno, quizás en Asgard no tengamos ni alfas ni omegas, pero hemos convivido con los humanos lo suficiente como para poder reconocerlos y saber que necesitan ciertas cosas- Steve tensó los labios- los omegas son personas de tacto, buscan el contacto físico con otras personas, les gustan ser mimados.

-bueno, para eso tiene a la señorita Potts- gruño Rogers sin pensarlo mucho. Thor lo miro como si estuviera bajo otra luz antes de sonreír jovial.

-¡oh! Ya entiendo todo amigo Steven, y no debes preocuparte- el rubio se carcajeo con fuerza a la vez que daba un par de palmazos en los tensos hombros de Steve- Anthony es solo un amigo, no me cuentes como un rival.

Steve giró su cabeza hacia la pared para que los demás no pudieran ver su cara. Nadie comentó nada sobre lo dicho por Thor, pero para él había sido como una brisa que aclaró un poco sus pensamientos, aun se encontraba un tanto ofuscado, pero habían sido tantas emociones en poco tiempo, y además que le afectaban de distintas maneras, que su cabeza y su alfa interior estaban hechos un lio.

Suspiró mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos. Todo este nuevo descubrimiento de Tony siendo un omega lo había descolocado completamente, y los sentimientos encontrados que tenían lo hacían desestabilizarse aún más. Por un lado veía al Tony idiota que lo irritaba con sus comentarios sarcásticos y bromas pesadas, y por el otro al Tony omega que en su olor pudo detectar el pánico y el miedo.

Miedo a ser descubierto por él.

La mirada que le dio Tony antes de que la puerta del taller se cerrara, esos ojos abiertos como nunca antes por el miedo a que le dieran alcance, las mejillas rojas y la boca jadeando por los síntomas del celo. Esos ojos chocolate que le transmitieron la desesperación de haber sido descubierto y de que él le diera alcance.

Tony había tenido miedo de él. Razonó, y no lo pudo culpar. Un alfa enojado persiguiendo a un omega que entraba en celo, totalmente indefenso y sin capacidad para defenderse. Se sintió de pronto mal, enfermo por su comportamiento. Sus ojos fueron a las láminas de metal que bloqueaban el taller y no pudo hacer otra cosa que empatizar con Tony.

Si hubiera estado en su lugar, también se hubiera escapado y encerrado para que no lo alcanzaran. El que haya mantenido el secreto eso era otra cosa que discutirían luego de que Tony saliera, ya una vez recuperado.

El sonido de pasos le hizo ponerse en alerta al igual que los otros que miraron hacia la destruida puerta, y pronto por las mamparas de vidrio vieron la figura de Virginia Potts, que miraba todo de forma conmocionada, llevando en una de sus manos un maletín y contra su pecho una bolsa de papel blanca que desprendía olor a hamburguesas.

Los ojos celestes de la mujer miraron el marco destruido antes de pasar con cuidado por sobre los vidrios con sus elegantes zapatos de tacón. Thor se acercó rápidamente ofreciéndole una mano como soporte, a lo que Pepper le sonrió agradecida. El silencio se hizo presente.

-¿buscas a Stark?- preguntó Clint mirando de la pelirroja al taller. Pepper tensó los labios con nerviosismos.

-sabias que tu novio en un omega- la pregunta de Natasha sonó mas como una afirmación, haciendo que el cuerpo de Potts se tensara y envarara más su postura, mirándolos a todos- ya todos sabemos.

-siempre supe de la naturaleza de Tony- afirmo Virginia con cuidado. A Steve no se le pasó por alto que apretó con más fuerza el maletín.

-¿vas a entrar?- Bruce se acercó a Pepper y miró la puerta de metal- porque yo lo veo un poco imposible - Pepper sonrió.

-oh, doctor Banner, no se preocupe por ello, Tony me dejará entrar- la seguridad de la afirmación de Virginia le cayó mal a Steve, y aun peor lo que continuo- yo siempre paso los celos con Tony, inclusive cuando era su secretaria, yo siempre estaba ahí para cuidarlo y mimarlo- levanto la bolsa con hamburguesas- se pone un poco glotón cuando está así.

-no creo que se conserven bien para la semana- dijo Clint apuntando la bolsa, Pepper negó con la cabeza.

-no es para la semana, es para hoy- Steve alzó una ceja sorprendido, de por sí Tony no se alimentaba mucho, y si lo hacía era a base de café y donas, y eventualmente grandes trozos de carne que al parecer era la única comida de verdad que consumía. Y a pesar de su pésima alimentación nunca se enfermó o adelgazó de forma peligrosa pensó, notando ahora las características omega en Tony.

-¿sabes por qué Tony no ha… querido contarnos?- Bruce miró nervioso a Pepper a través de sus gafas, la mujer hizo un gesto con su boca que emulaba a la pena, para luego negar lentamente con su cabeza mientras suspiraba y relajaba su postura.

-tengo ideas, varias de hecho, pero no me corresponde a mi decirlas- su voz era suave y pausada, casi como si temiera que Tony la escuchara desde el taller- sé que para Tony todo esto ha sido difícil, y durante los últimos meses he estado muy preocupada por él, pero todo eso deben hablarlo con él primero- los ojos claros vagaron por todas las figuras de la sala, Steve pudo jurar que se detuvieron un segundo más en él- sólo les pido que cuando Tony salga, no lo ataquen, dejen que se suelte, sé que finalmente les contará- la mujer sonrió ahora con pena y la mirada se le entristeció- con todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, para Tony es extremadamente difícil confiar en otros, sé que se pueden sentir…. Insultados con su falta de confianza, pero él sí está confiando en ustedes, a su manera y de forma lenta, pero lo está haciendo. Sólo…. Ténganle paciencia.

Todos se quedaron callados procesando las palabras de Pepper, y aunque la indignación corría por dentro, también tuvo que aceptar que Tony era una persona sumamente desconfiada, un gato arisco que anhelaba las caricias, pero que no confiaba en nadie para recibirlas.

-no te preocupes, entendemos- Pepper le sonrió agradecida.

-bueno, ahora yo debo…- apunto con su cabeza el taller- por favor no traten de entrar, él saldrá solo- pidió con sus ojos brillantes, Natasha le hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara- bien. Jarvis.

-ya le avise al señor Stark de su llegada, señorita Potts. La está esperando.

Pepper se acercó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente. Un ruido metálico se comenzó a escuchar, y pronto, la barrera que tapaba la puerta se descorrió, revelando la puerta de vidrio.

-dile a Tony que no son necesarias las barreras- le dijo cuándo Pepper levantó la mano para abrir la puerta, ella lo miró por sobre su hombro- nadie tratará de entrar, y no creo que sea bueno para él estar en su taller completamente a oscuras.

Pepper sonrió levemente y asintió.

-se lo diré- puso la mano sobre la puerta que la escaneo, y se corrió dejando libre el paso. Pepper se metió rápidamente al taller que se cerró tras su espalda, sin embargo, el olor proveniente de la habitación alcanzó a filtrarse, haciendo que sus fosas nasales quemaran y sus ojos se dilataran. Era malditamente atrayente el olor.

-¿estás bien?- Natasha había puesto una de sus manos sobre sus puños que había cerrado sobre la mesa de metal, no se había dado cuenta que había hecho aquello. Destensó las manos e inspiró profundamente para calmar esas ansias que atacaban su ser.

-si- respondió mostrándole una sonrisa- solo necesito aire.

.

Jadeo cuando sintió las manos heladas de Pepper sobre su frente, estaba sudando, hecho un ovillo a la mitad de la cama entre las sabanas revueltas. Dejó que su amiga le acariciara y le pasara un paño húmedo por su cuello y cara. Lo frio del agua logró despejarlo un poco.

-señorita Potts.

-señor Stark- respondió ella con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño- ¿es mucho?

-demasiado- gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza y estrellando la cara contra la almohada. Un nuevo escalofrió le recorrió la columna haciéndolo jadear vergonzosamente- ya saben ¿no?

-si- murmuró la chica con voz suave mientras peinaba sus cabellos sudados. El silencio cayó un momento sobre ellos.

-¿Cómo se lo están tomando?- preguntó después de un retorcijón que lo hizo temblar.

-bien, están un poco molestos, sobre todo Steve- sintió la culpa removerse dentro él, y parece que Pepper también lo notó porque rápidamente agregó- pero creo que entiende por qué lo hiciste, sólo quieren una explicación después.

-eso será difícil- jadeó. Una nueva ola de calor hizo que se encogiera, apretando los dientes para no gemir.

-está bien, Tony, ya te he visto- le consoló Pepper.

-pero no así- dijo una vez pudo hablar, sus ojos brillosos se enfocaron en la pelirroja- es más fuerte que nunca, es desesperante.

Pepper no le dijo nada, solo se acopló a su cuerpo tras él y le paso los brazos abrazándolo, tratando de confortarlo, y aunque el olor de Pepper logró calmarlo un poco, los tiritones y escalofríos seguían, al igual que la dolorosa erección que se rehusaba en atender y el líquido que salía de su parte posterior.

-te voy a mojar- le dijo, Virginia se removió un poco, incorporándose un poco para verlo a la cara, interrogante- y no hablo de sudor.

-¿tanto así?- preguntó alejándose un poco.

-tanto así.

Pepper estuvo a su lado no supo cuánto tiempo, entregándole confort con su presencia y aliviándolo con caricias en su rostro cada vez que algún retorcijón especialmente doloroso lo hacía convulsionar. Después de un rato se levantó de la cama, la escuchó remover cosas por el taller.

-ven, tómatelas- alzo la mirada, Pepper sostenía una cajita de metal y una botella de agua- es una dosis extra fuerte, te ayudara a estabilizarte.

Se las tomó rápidamente, bebiéndose la botella casi completa, mientras esperaba que los supresores hicieran efecto, Pepper tomo una bolsa blanca de papel que al parecer había traído y se fue directa hacia un gran mueble empotrado en una de las paredes, descorrió una de las puertas y encendió el horno eléctrico mientras sacaba las hamburguesas y las dejaba en una bandeja. Sonrió con cariño.

-espero que tengas apetito- le digo cuando las hamburguesas ya habían sido calentadas y puestas en una bandeja.

-de queso, mis preferidas- gimió mientras masticaba la primera hamburguesa, Potts le acercó una nueva botella de agua que recibió de inmediata.- estos supresores son excelentes, se me ha pasado todo, bueno, casi todo- murmuró mirando hacia su entrepierna molesta. Pepper rio.

-me alegro, y antes que preguntes, te traje una sola dosis. No me interrumpas- le amenazo con el dedo cuando le vio abrir la boca- esa es una dosis muy fuerte, y te traje las dosis justas para esta semana, no más- hizo un puchero y Pepper le pellizco la mejilla- no pongas esas caras, te estoy cuidando.

-entonces deja de pegarme.

-entonces compórtate como un adulto responsable.

-no quiero, para eso te tengo a ti.

Ambos rieron. Pepper se acarició un mechón de pelo que se le había salido de su moño mientras lo veía comer, cuando hubo terminado, retiró la bandeja y le arrojó un par de prendas a la cara.

-ve a bañarte.

-¿te quedaras?- preguntó dirigiéndose al baño, Pepper sonrió.

-sabes que sí.

.

La primera noche durmió acurrucado sobre el pecho de Pepper, aspirando su aroma, que junto con los supresores lograban que los síntomas del celo no fueran tan abrumantes, pero aun así el calor corporal y los escalofríos que mantenían su erección erguida y lubricando analmente continuaba, aunque ahora, era más llevadero.

-volveré a la noche

Le dijo Pepper esa mañana antes de depositar un beso sobre su frente e irse al trabajo. Luego de que se marchara, prometiéndole más hamburguesas de queso, hizo que Jarvis levantara la defensa del taller. Pepper le había dicho que los demás vengadores le entregarían su privacidad, y estaba agradecido de ello.

Después de la gran dosis inicial, las demás fueran más leves, dejaron que el calor corporal y los escalofríos junto a la excitación y lubricación aumentasen un poco, pero ya no sufría de los horribles calambres que había sentido al inicio. Gracias a dios, porque no creía poder soportar seis días más con aquellos calambres, que le recordaron lastimosamente a los que sufrió cuando le dieron sus primeros celos hacia tantos años, y que en un principio los pasaba con Jarvis, su mayordomo, hasta que él murió, luego hubo un tiempo que los pasó solo, y que fueron los más horribles que puede recordar. Afortunadamente luego llego Rhodey, y finalmente Pepper, que ya llevaba doce años a su lado.

Al tercer día una ola de calor lo hizo jadear de forma muy poco decorosa, y solo pudo permitirse revolcarse en las sabanas con solo una camisa manga corta extremadamente larga como vestimenta, dejando que el calor se apoderara de él, llevándolo a fantasías que tenían a un actor principal rubio, de ojos azules y exquisitamente musculoso.

-vas a tener los huevos adoloridos.

-¡¿y con esa boca besas a tu madre?!

Pepper giró los ojos, él hizo un puchero.

-ya te ha pasado, sé que te molesta estar así…

-no, no me molesta, esa es una palabra demasiado insignificante como para definir este momento, Yo diría que más bien me siento humillado, ultrajado, degradado…

-ya está bien- le corto la pelirroja- pero a lo que voy. Ya has hecho esto antes, y luego andas con un dolor de huevos gigante que te tiene de mal humor por semanas, y no te atrevas a contradecirme- le atajó cuando abrió la boca- se que te sientes…mal por hacer esas cosas, pero si no quieres ver consecuencias más adelante es mejor que las hagas, nadie te va a juzgar. Además- dijo mirándolo juguetonamente- si sales de acá insatisfecho, eso hablaría mal de mí como novia.

No quiso hacer caso a las palabras de Pepper, pero el cuarto día llego peor que el anterior, y aunque el orgullo muchas veces le había ganado y se había negado a satisfacer a su cuerpo, ese día decidió hacerlo.

Miro con odio un cajón cerrado antes de decidirse a abrirlo y sacar de él un juguete de goma. Paso saliva, sentía como su entrada estaba dilata, palpitante y lubricada, no necesitaba preparación. Se echó de espalda a la cama y dirigió el consolador directo a su entrada.

Dio un respingo cuando la cabeza entró con facilidad, y su cuerpo le exigió más. Lentamente lo ingreso a su cuerpo, excitándose más de lo que debería con aquello, y lo introdujo hasta que la base chocó con su entrada, tomo aire un par de veces antes de comenzar a moverlo dentro de él. Las mejillas se le acaloraron de una forma especial, mientras sus piernas se retorcían al sentir la intromisión moviéndose dentro de él.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos y soñar. Fantasear con todo lo que se negaba a él mismo todos los días, imagino unas manos grandes moviéndose por sobre su cuerpo, un aliento cálido chocando contra su cuello, y el calor que irradiaba otro cuerpo. Y cuando abrió la boca seca por los gemidos, una sola palabra salió de ellos.

Steve.

Solo le hizo falta imaginarse unos ojos azules y una voz ronca que susurraba su nombre para acabar gimiendo aun mas alto el nombre de quien negaba día a día. La camiseta quedó manchada al igual que las sabanas, y entre la vergüenza y la rabia, las tiró a un canasto.

Por un momento el odio volvió al sentirse satisfecho, y por haber gemido el nombre del capitán.

Odiaba ser omega.

Odiaba a Steve.

También odiaba en ocasiones a Pepper. Sí, Pepper y su sonrisa maliciosa que decía claramente "sé lo que hiciste mientras yo no estaba" o algo así. Las mejillas acaloradas hicieron que la sonrisa de la mujer se acentuara.

También odiaba su cuerpo traicionero durante sus celos.

-veo que estuviste ocupado- le dijo Pepper mirando de reojo la canasta con las sabanas sucias. Tony hizo como que no la escuchó- te traje hamburguesas de queso, papas fritas y una malteada- mientras tanto iba colocando las cosas en una bandeja que puso sobre una mesita plegable- creo que debes tener hambre.

-si muy graciosa- le contestó mordaz tomando una de las hamburguesas y devorándola en dos bocados- tú fuiste la de la idea, por mi no lo habría hecho.

-no te molestes, Tony- Pepper acercó a sus labios un vaso de malteada dándole un leve sorbo- sabes que es natural que hagas eso.

-si claro- masculló con la boca llena.

-además, ya no eres un jovencito y tu cuerpo te pide a una pareja que te acompañe

-¡soy joven!

-tienes treinta y nueve, Tony.

-como dije, soy Joven.

-uno que está a punto de cumplir cuarenta.

-esos son los nuevos veinte- rebatió, Pepper viró los ojos al cielo y bufó.

-como sea, pero según estadísticas, el 95% de los alfas y omegas se emparejan antes de los treinta.

-Steve tiene más de noventa- dijo suavemente, pronunciar el nombre de Steve hizo que algo raro se remeciera en su pecho.

-Steve se congeló, biológicamente su cuerpo se estancó a los veintisiete por el suero, y lo sabes- Tony rechinó los dientes, claro que sabia eso, y era una de las cosas que lo angustiaba.- ey –Pepper acercó una mano a la suya, acariciando el dorso con suavidad- no pienses en eso.

-no pienso en nada- respondió forzando una sonrisa.

Steve llevaba cuatro años descongelado, y durante ese tiempo su aspecto no había cambiado en nada, lo único que cambiaba eran sus cortes de cabello – gracias al cielo que Natasha lo había convencido a tomar cortes de pelo más modernos- pero el resto se mantenía exactamente igual a las fotografías que le habían tomado en los cuarenta. En cambio él, cada día que pasaba veía como las arrugas aparecían alrededor de sus ojos, y aunque eran leves, eran signos inequívocos de que el tiempo estaba pasando por sobre él. Y le daba pánico pensar en él como un viejo decrepito y Steve aun en sus veintisiete.

Odiaba ese suero.

\- El martes vienen a arreglar el desastre del taller- comentó la pelirroja revisando su Tablet- ya han reemplazado todas las puertas, arreglado los ductos y ya se repuso todo lo que se arruinó en tu huida.

-¿de donde son?- preguntó mirando con desconfianza a Pepper, no quería a ningún trabajador externo que estuviera husmeando en su torre.

-no te preocupes, son de Shield- aquello no le tranquilizó mucho- son gente de confianza, deja de mirarme así y termínate tus hamburguesas.

-deja de mandarme, yo soy el jefe- gruñó comiéndose la ultima hamburguesa, le dio un sorbo a su malteada dando un suspiro de satisfecho al final.

-deja de estar tan gruñón, cielos, pareciera que no hubieras hecho nada- las mejillas se le caldearon a la vez que miraba con indignación la sonrisa de Pepper- eso me recuerda, te traje un regalo- tomó una bolsa de papel negro que tenia junto a su maletín y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa que le dio mala espina.

Con desconfianza abrió la bolsa revisando el contenido de ella, mirando con curiosidad los objetos hasta que se dio cuenta de qué era y los colores se le subieron hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡Pepper!- chilló sacando un objeto de silicona de un brillante tono azul y forma alargada- ¿en serio?

-vamos, te compré de todos los tamaños- un ruidito salió de su boca y miró consternado los consoladores que habían dentro de la bolsa- para que te entretengas mientras yo trabajo, querido- finalizo dándole un nuevo sorbo a su malteada mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Tony miró boquiabierto a su amiga, sin dar crédito a los juguetes que le había regalado, algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Con reticencia, tomo uno, que era de un color fucsia y se veía que algo le recorría por dentro y salía por la base hasta un botón de silicona, cuando lo apretó su rostro paso a un rojo brillante al sentir como el objeto comenzó a vibrar a en su mano.

-de nada- Pepper ignoró completamente su chillido de indignación.

Aunque con reticencia, al día siguiente ocupó uno de los nuevos juguetes que le había entregado Pepper. De nuevo los ojos azules se hicieron presentes en sus fantasías, dejando que los gemidos salieran de su boca sin pudor en la privacidad de su taller. A la quinta ocasión su cuerpo se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecho como para poder lavar el consolador y guardarlo antes de que Pepper llegara. Y a pesar de ello su amiga supo lo que había hecho cuando vio las sabanas nuevas y su miembro semierecto, su humor había mejorado un tanto.

Odiaba ser tan obvio.

Últimamente odiaba muchas cosas.

El martes, mientras se revolvía en las sabanas tratando de no sucumbir al calor que recorría su cuerpo, unas voces lo pusieron en alerta. Eran varias, y las escuchaba moverse por todos lados junto con ruidos de metales y herramientas.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a paso ligero hacia la ventana polarizada. Miró con curiosidad a los trabajadores de Shield que se movían por el taller arreglando el desastre que había dejado su equipo hace una semana atrás. Tenían una nueva puerta que estaban instalando, además de un par de tipos revisando los ductos de ventilación. Suspiró irritado. No importaba lo que hicieran esos tipos, de todas formas él luego lo arreglaría, no se iba a arriesgar de que instalaran algo para espiarlo.

Sonaba paranoico, pero conocía a Fury, no se iba a arriesgar, le gustaba la intimidad de su taller. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a acostarse cuando una figura alta y rubia ingresó al taller a hablar con los trabajadores.

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo musculoso y tonificado que se lucia bajo esos jeans y sudadera extremadamente ajustada. ¿No se sentía apretado? Paso la lengua por sus labios mientras dejaba que el calor gobernara su cuerpo.

Steve se paso una mano el cabello, despeinándolo ligeramente mientras le sonreía levemente a uno de los tipos. Una sensación rara bajo por su estomago a su vientre que le hizo gemir. Sus mejillas se acaloraron a la vez que comenzaba a lubricarse y su miembro se alzaba duro exigiendo atención.

Tragó en seco, pasando su vista de la entrepierna del capitán al cajón en donde había guardado los regalos de Pepper. Mojó nuevamente sus labios. Sólo le quedaba un día, no estaría mal que lo hiciera, aprovechando la imagen vivida que tenia del alfa. Se mordió el labio nervioso, dándole una última mirada a Rogers antes de caminar directo a la cama dejando los calzoncillos botados en el piso.

.

Miró de reojo los vidrios polarizados mientras terminaba de despechar a los técnicos que había enviado SHIELD para reparar los destrozos que había generado la persecución de Tony. Como le habían dicho a Pepper, el castaño había levantado las defensas al día siguiente, sin que nadie intentara entrar, aunque eso no les impedía acercarse de vez en cuando por la curiosidad.

La señorita Potts les decía todas las mañanas en la cocina que Tony estaba bien, que estaba llevando bien su celo, y que estaba más calmado ahora que sabía que no lo molestarían y que esperarían a que fuera él quien les diera las explicaciones más adelante.

Aunque Steve no permanecía mucho tiempo en presencia de la mujer, y si lo hacía, mantenía la distancia necesaria para evitar oler el aroma de Tony que desprendía cada centímetro de ella, y que lo volvía loco. Loco de una forma que sus ojos se oscurecieran trayendo ideas y palabras poco agradables hacia la mujer.

Le molestaba que fuera ella y no él, quien llevara el olor de Tony. Al tercer día Natasha lo abordó y sin contemplación comenzó a interrogarlo de cosas, que en una primera instancia, le parecieron absurdas, pero que luego se dio cuenta iban todas orientadas hacia un mismo lugar. O mejor dicho, a una persona.

Tony.

-¿ya te diste cuenta?- los ojos verde de la agente lo taladraron de forma inteligente, sus ojos tenían la chispa de saber algo importante. Steve tensó los labios.

-no sé exactamente a qué te refieres- le dijo tratando de mostrarse serio e indiferente. A Natasha pareció causarle gracia.

-capi, todos sabemos que eres un romántico- comenzó mientras que delicadamente daba pasos alrededor suyo- y Stark no es lo que podríamos asociar al romanticismo- las pestañas de Natasha se batieron de forma coqueta- pero con buenas armas, todo contrincante cae.

-Nat, mira, no sé qué tratas de insinuar, pero te aseguro que no es nada de lo que te imaginas- la rusa enarcó una ceja.

-si lo crees así entonces deben ser imaginaciones mías esas feromonas que se sienten en el ambiente, y no estoy hablando de Tony- su cara se volvió misteriosamente caliente- bueno, quizás puedan ser de otro alfa- agregó despreocupadamente- porque aunque la condición de Tony es secreta, Pepper le va a reducir los supresores, cree que puede tener un sobredosis en cualquier momento.

-si crees que yo puedo hacerle algo a Tony…

-oh, no me malinterprete capitán- aclaró Natasha antes de que pudiera terminar la frase- sé que usted nunca podría atentar contra alguno de nosotros. Mis palabras van a que, con la disminución de supresores, el aroma omega de Tony se intensificara, y otros podrán olerlo- miró hacia suelo e hizo un gesto desinteresado con los hombros- no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que comience a recibir invitaciones de alfas para conocerse.

Algo en su pecho golpeo y un acido subió por la garganta. Natasha dio un paso hacia atrás con cautela, y al verse en un espejo se dio cuenta el por qué. Su cara se había transformado completamente, y fue consciente de que había liberado de golpe una gran cantidad de feromonas que, para su posterior vergüenza, eran para marcar territorio.

Pasado su bochorno, la espía posó suavemente su mano en su antebrazo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-eres el ultimo en darse cuenta.

-tiene a Pepper- dijo como respuesta, Natasha hizo un gesto desinteresado.

-no creo que sea un impedimento- la miro de forma escandalizada y Nat apunto con uno de sus dedos su propio cuello- los alfas y omegas marcan a sus parejas, ¿no? Pues yo nunca he visto ninguna marca en el cuello de Pepper.

Y aunque se negó a albergar esa brecha de esperanza que surcó su pecho, no pudo evitar imaginarse un escenario tan surreal que le sacó una sonrisa. Imaginarse a si mismo ofreciéndole flores a Tony mientras este le saluda mostrando su cuello, aceptando cada uno de sus cortejos de forma serena y coqueta, que le dejara marcar su cuello, su clavícula y sus hombros.

Sonrió. Era ridículo, Tony nunca permitiría aquello. Pero aun así la esperanza se alojó en su pecho como el raciocinio en su cabeza. Tony era alguien difícil de tratar, un hombre desquiciante, sarcástico y arrogante con el cual no había congeniado de buenas a primeras, y aunque sus peleas alcanzaban grados elevados- y si hacia un paréntesis siempre se trataban sobre las naturalezas alfa y omega- también congeniaba bien cuando Stark no era un idiota.

Sus ojos siempre lo buscaban, se gastaban bromas y a veces hasta se había puesto celoso del trato que Tony tenia para con Bruce. También se dio cuenta de todas las veces que había sido cortante con Pepper, o lo incomodo que se sentía cada vez que la mujer abrazaba al millonario. También se dio cuenta de lo feliz que le hacía compartir sonrisas con Tony, y que siempre lo separaba de Thor cuando este le acariciaba el pelo o la espalda.

Ahora se daba cuenta, y tan solo tuvo que tener a Tony en celo arrancando de él para darse cuenta. Bucky tenía razón, era tan ciego en algunos temas.

Tony ya llevaba seis días dentro, en dos más saldría y podrían conversar, y debía admitir que se encontraba nervioso con la idea, ya que el par de días que había tenido para meditar su situación había tomado una resolución.

Al parecer, podía congeniar con Tony, y aunque la idea en un principio le pareció descabellada, con cada segundo que pasaba le pareció menos irracional. Si Tony lo permitía, le gustaría poder ver si congeniaban. Una chispa de esperanza y de algo mas parecían calentar su pecho cada vez que pensaba en que Tony le decía que sí.

La nueva puerta para el taller quedo lista, y cuando los trabajadores se hubieron ido se acercó a la puerta de vidrio polarizado que lo separa de Stark. No podía imaginar cómo lo estaba pasando el otro encerrado ahí adentro, sólo y con los síntomas de un celo. Él nunca había tenido uno, no podía saber qué se sentía, aunque quizás podía compararlo un poco a cuando a él lo transformaron en un súper soldado y sus genes alfa se activaron. Todos sus sentidos estaban tan amplificados que lo abrumaron en un principio.

Recordaba el malestar y los mareos que sufrió en un principio, y la incomodidad constante en la nariz ante todos los olores nuevos que percibía con mayor claridad. También recordó todas las vergüenzas al poder diferenciar casi de inmediato cuando las personas habían tenido relaciones con otras hace poco. Le costó unos cuantos meses lograr controlar sus sonrojos.

No sabía con exactitud los síntomas de los celos, pero por como Tony se había doblado de dolor imaginaba que no debía ser muy agradable. Ojala pudiera ayudarlo, pero sabía que su presencia sólo lo alteraría.

Poso una mano sobre la puerta, esperando de alguna forma poder transmitir confort y apoyo hacia Tony, y muy levemente, alguna esperanza de que aceptara la proposición que le haría al salir de ahí. Lo que menos espero es que su palma se viera escaneada y una luz azul la rodeara para después aparecer unas letras sobre ella diciendo " _acceso concedido_ ".

Miro atónito como la puerta se descorrió sola y el aroma de Tony comenzó a envolverlo, atrayéndolo, seduciéndolo a entrar y a buscar al dueño de aquel delicioso olor. La saliva se le acumuló en la boca, el aroma era tan exquisito que hasta sentía que lo podía paladear.

Tentativamente dio un paso hacia el interior, con cautela, casi con miedo. Escuchaba música de uno de esos grupos escandalosos que Tony gustaba, sorpresivamente, a un volumen bajo, que lograba ocultar parcialmente unos ruidos leves que en un principio no puedo definir.

La puerta se cerró tras él, haciéndolo sobresaltarse, y desde algún punto del taller escuchó algo removerse, la música se apagó de golpe y un jadeo atrajo su atención. Sólo tuvo que hacerle el quite a una mesa para encontrar al castaño.

Sus pupilas se dilataron. Tony estaba sentado de rodillas en la cama, mirando hacia su dirección, con una larga y holgada camiseta como vestimenta, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas rojas y la boca jadeante y roja, como si recién se hubiera estado mordiendo los labios. Era tan tentador.

Steve miró a Tony intensamente, el castaño tembló bajo aquellos ojos azules más oscuros que nunca. Excitados. Pasó saliva un par de veces, sin moverse del lugar, sabía que debía irse, no debía estar ahí, había prometido darle intimidad a Tony durante su celo, pero su aroma y su instinto le habían ganado.

La camiseta manga corta roja que llevaba tony lograba taparle bastante, aunque la erección que llevaba bajo ella se hacía notar entre los pliegues, mojando con liquido pre seminal la tela. Trago en seco cuando alzó la vista de las piernas dobladas de Tony hacia arriba. Sus pupilas se dilataron, el rostro sonrojado se le antojo tentador, al igual que los labios húmedas y entreabiertos, expectantes, y los ojos brillosos que se veían nublados con algo que se le antojó delicioso, y supo que era cuando vio a un costado y vio unos instrumentos de goma.

La respiración se le corto. Había interrumpido a Tony mientras se satisfacía. Algo dentro de él rugió con más fuerza, y antes que fuera consiente dio un paso en la dirección del otro. Tony se encogió un poco, pero aun así lo miraba expectante.

-capitán…- algo dentro de él se encendió y apuró los pasos hasta estar frente a la cama, y de forma brusca, tomo la nuca de Tony, obligándolo a alzar la mirada, éste apoyo ambas manos en sus antebrazos- no debería estar acá.

-lo sé- respondió escaneándolo por completo, le resultaba delicioso y atrayente, y el olor cargado de la habitación ya había logrado prenderlo más de lo que deseaba en ese momento, necesitaba estar despierto- creo que te interrumpí- comentó corriendo su vista a un lado, Tony siguió la misma dirección y las mejillas se volvieron aun mas rojas- te puedo ayudar.

El pánico pintó la cara de Stark a la vez que lo empujaba y se iba de culo contra el colchón, y gimió. De una forma ronca y gutural que provocó que sus feromonas comenzara a salir de su cuerpo. Cuando Tony flectó las piernas, se dio cuenta porqué del gemido. Llevaba un dildo puesto.

Puso las rodillas sobre la cama, acercándose lentamente, casi acechándolo, Tony trató de escapara, arrastrándose hacia atrás, pero lo tomo firmemente del tobillo volviéndolo a su lugar. El castaño jadeo y lo miró expectante, con los codos como soporte para mantener un poco erguido y las rodillas juntas, tratando de cubrirse algo de los ojos azules.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios, deleitándose un poco con la visión que le entregaba el otro, tan jodidamente tentadora que ni en sus sueños imaginó algo así. Respiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma caliente y dulce que tenia Tony.

Volvió a tirar del tobillo de Tony, haciendo que soltara un pequeño chillido y logrando que el cuerpo del otro quedara un tanto bajo él. Tony se encogió contra el colchón mientras que una de sus manos bajaba y con la playera trataba de taparse lo más que podía la entrepierna.

-Steve, por favor- algo en su pecho rugió con fuerza. Y aunque sabía que la suplica de Tony era para que él se fuera, su mente decidió que era todo lo contrario.

-no te haré nada- le susurró, mientras una de sus manos iban hacia las piernas de Tony, éste soltó un jadeo cuando Steve tomo la base del dildo que llevaba dentro- por lo menos con mi cuerpo- Tony tiritó ante sus palabras, y cuando comenzó a mover el consolador dentro de él abrió los labios soltando un gemido que le calentó todo el cuerpo.

-Steve- gimió Tony, completamente acostado sobre el colchón, con uno de sus brazos por sobre sus ojos y la otra mano apretando el brazo que estaba ocupando como apoyo- Steve….- saco casi por completo el juguete antes de meterlo completamente en el interior de Tony haciéndole tiritar- por favor…. Para- le rogó.

Le ignoró y sólo se dedico a introducir una y otra vez el consolador en la entrada de Tony, observando fijamente como con cada embestida más líquido salía de aquel agujero que le parecía lo más apetitoso del mundo. No detuvo a su imaginación cuando comenzó a pensar en cómo se sentiría introducir su miembro en esa cavidad, el que Tony rodeara con sus piernas su cadera mientras lo embestía una y otra vez haciéndolo gemir cada vez mas alto.

-Steve…- y que pronunciara su nombre como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Se acomodo mejor sobre el otro, apoyando su antebrazo junto a la cara de Tony, colocando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, a pesar de la ropa, podía sentir todo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del castaño.

-¿qué pasa Tony?- preguntó en su oído, haciendo que el otro tiritara y apretara los dientes- mírame- ordenó. Tony se sacó el brazo de la cara, revelando sus ojos llorosos y nublados de placer, exquisito. Volvió a acercarse, rozando sus narices mientras seguía moviendo el consolador dentro del otro- ¿quieres que pare?

Tony se mordió los labios y lo miró con un poco de furia que solo hizo que lo embistiera con un poco mas de fuerza. Soltó un par de jadeos, llevando ambas manos a su pecho y estrujando la tela de la sudadera. Le encantó, quería que Tony lo tocara más.

-no debes… estar aquí- dijo Tony con dificultad, Steve le lamio la mejilla para luego mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja, deleitándose con los gemidos y espasmos del castaño.

-lo sé- le susurró mientras bajaba por el cuello contrario, lamiendo y chupando la piel caliente y sudorosa que se exponía ante él. Quería más, deseaba más.

Se levantó un poco mirando el cuerpo sobre la cama, sus ansias y su instinto lo llamaban a hacerlo suyo, pero la parte racional que aun lograba hacerse un lugar entre el deseo le decía que se calmara, que se fuera, que no forzara al otro, porque a pesar de que Tony gemía bajo su mano, era básicamente por el celo.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, decidiendo qué hacer. Cuanto Tony se retorció un poco, levantando la camiseta y revelando parte de su abdomen lo decidió.

Se deslizó hacia abajo, aun moviendo el consolador a un ritmo lento y profundo, y se arrodillo entre las piernas del castaño. Con su otra mano subió la camiseta y acaricio los abdominales que quedaron a la vista, tocó con devoción cada centímetro de piel, cada musculo delineado, cada vello, descendiendo hasta tener el miembro de Tony en su mano que se cerró firme sobre él. Stark gimió mientras se mordía los labios, sonrió de medio lado antes de llevar la extremidad a su boca.

Era delicioso, tanto su sabor como su textura y olor, todo en Tony sabia delicioso. Más aun cuando el otro se retorcía, moviendo las caderas en forma circular, mientras los dedos se enterraban en las sabanas tratando de contener todas las sensaciones que Steve le provocaba.

Quiso ser gentil, pero con los jadeos y gemidos que salían de aquella boca pecaminosa su raciocinio se perdió para dar paso al más puro deseo y lujuria. Bajaba y subía por el falo, acariciando con su lengua todo a su paso, al mismo ritmo que introducía el consolador.

El chapoteo del lubricante contra la goma lo excitaba de sobre manera, deseaba saber si sonaría igual si fuera su miembro, y no aquel juguete, el que entrara en el cuerpo de Tony. Unas manos se enredaron en su cabello, enterrando las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y tirando de las hebras dolorosamente, pero para su sorpresa, aquello lo logró excitar mas.

Saco el miembro de su boca, dejándolo brillante en saliva, mientras se alzaba hacia la altura de Tony. Este tenía los ojos entre abiertos, la boca abierta y los labios secos de tanto jadear. Deseo lamerlos, y lo hizo.

Tony tiritó bajo él cuando deslizo su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos, sin perder el ritmo acelerado de penetración. Los ojos chocolates lo miraron nublados en deseo y algo más que lo remeció hasta las entrañas. Antes de que Tony alcanzara el orgasmo, sus ojos conectaron de una forma, que hizo desaparecer todo a su alrededor.

No supo si fue un segundo o una hora, sólo que aquellos ojos lo atrajeron nuevamente a la cara de Stark, para esta ves, besarlo como se debía. Sus labios encajaron de manera perfecta, y sus lenguas se dieron la bienvenida con regocijo a la vez que un gemido ronco y prolongado salía de la garganta de Tony, anunciando su orgasmo.

Lo siguió besando mientras el cuerpo de Tony tiritaba por los látigos de placer. Con delicadeza, sacó el consolador de su interior, arrojándolo entre las sabanas, y acercó el cuerpo más pequeño al suyo, acariciando con devoción uno de los costados, desde el muslo hasta el pecho.

-Steve- susurró Tony, estremeciéndolo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los ojos brillosos lo observaron idos, pero con un brillo que encontró exquisitamente atrayente. Una punzada en su zona sur le recordó su propio estado, que nuevamente se estaba haciendo notar luego de ese momento que compartió con el castaño- no deberías estar aquí- susurró Tony ladeando las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo sé- dejó caer su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello del ingeniero y olio ese exquisito perfume, llenando sus pulmones por completo de aquel aroma. Una nueva punzada, esta vez dolorosa, fue su aviso de lo que podría pasar si seguía ahí- creo que debería irme- los ojos de Tony parecieron apagarse un poco, y aquello solo marco más su deseo de quedarse ahí- si me quedo, pueden pasar cosas que no deberían.

Vio claramente como Tony encajó la mandíbula, tensándola, y una de sus manos tiró de la playera para cubrirse. No le gustó aquella reacción, pero por ahora, no podía hacer mas, debía irse antes de que el raciocinio volviera a perderse.

-después de que salgas- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama- me gustaría salir contigo.

-¿salir?- cuestionó el otro, sentándose en el colchón. Steve se sonrojó, y estaba seguro que no era por el olor de Tony.

-sí, salir, ya sabes- dijo moviendo su mano, Tony lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- será mejor hablarlo después, no estoy en muy buenas condiciones ahora- dio un rápido vistazo a su entrepierna, donde se veía perfectamente la erección que se escondía tras la tela. Tony siguió su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, para luego brillar con algo que a Steve le pareció deseo, el castaño fijo su vista en el pantalón, mientras mordía su labio y sus manos retorcían la tela de la playera. Dios le colocaba pruebas difíciles- será mejor que me vaya ya, porque o sino, pues, tu sabes.

-claro- susurró el otro mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía tan adorable, era una tentación que debía resistir.

-me voy- anunció de forma firme, caminando de forma tiesa hacia la salida, una vez que abrió la puerta, se giró a mirar por última vez a Tony, y darle una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir rápidamente de la sala tratando de controlar las ganas que le carcomían por quedarse con el castaño.

.

-fuiste tu

-no sé de qué hablas.

-sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo

-te ves más saludable, ¿has comido bien?- bufó ante el doble sentido de las palabras de Pepper, la mujer sonrió con suficiencia mientras le servía la cena, hamburguesas y muchos caramelos- si quieres me puedes contar los detalles.

-eres una pervertida- le acusó, Pepper ni se inmutó.

-¿te sientes mejor?- lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder. Su celo oficialmente terminaría mañana en la mañana, y generalmente, luego de este, siempre sentía un malestar que se asentaba en sus partes privadas, producto de no haber pasado el celo con la pareja, pero ahora, este malestar era menor a los que había vivido hasta ahora.

-quizás- respondió escueto.

-no veo ninguna marca- comentó

-por supuesto que no- respondió- ¿y por qué suenas como si estuvieras desilusionada?

\- es solo que pensé que mi novio por fin aceptaría a su verdadera pareja y se dejaría de tanto drama

-¡Pepper!

-¿qué?

-traidora.

-yo también te quiero

Se terminó la comida de forma rápida, tenía un apetito gigantesco, para luego arrojarse sobre la cama boca abajo, no paso mucho tiempo para sentir una de las manos de Pepper acariciar sus cabellos, se dejó hacer dócilmente.

-tu celo parece haberse calmado- le comentó desinteresadamente la mujer, él gruño un poco, avergonzado de que así fuera- ¿quieres más pruebas?

-no- musito con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

-¿entonces qué esperas?

No respondió, porque sabía que si trataba de responder, la esperanza se alojaría en su pecho, y la vida se había encargado de enseñarle que las cosas que más quería no duraban en su vida. Prefería mantener a Steve cerca como un compañero que tenerlo para él por un tiempo.

Pepper siguió acariciándole el cabello hasta que se quedo dormido, recordando la sonrisa que Steve le había dado al salir.

Era tarde, la esperanza ya se había instalado

.

-¿Qué le pasa a Steve?

Clint miró curiosos como el capitán estaba recostado sobre la mesa de la cocina, con su rostro apoyado en la madera hacia un costado, mirando abstraído su mano.

-lleva así toda la mañana- le dijo Bruce. Clint torció la boca curioso- no ha respondido a ninguna pregunta. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Thor equilibró una torre de hots cake sobre su cabeza.

-¿en serio?- preguntó, Bruce asintió mientras metía su mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

-saqué fotografías- le dijo mostrando la pantalla del celular. Steve estaba en la misma posición mientras que una torre de por lo menos unos veinte hots cake estaban perfectamente equilibrados sobre la rubia cabeza, atrás estaba Thor, un tanto encorvado sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras alzaba los pulgares- fue idea de Natasha.

-¿aun no reacciona?- la viuda ingresó a la cocina, mirando con gracia a Steve que parecía ni pestañar.

-no se ha movido para nada- Bruce bebió de su tasa mientras observaba a Steve.- lleva así por lo menos dos horas.

-pues habrá que hacerlo reaccionar- Clint arrastró una silla para sentarse junto al capitán y se agachó, tratando de que el rubio lo mirara a los ojos- ey, capi, ¿estás ahí?- soltó una risita, moviendo su mano frente a la cara de Rogers sin obtener mayor reacción, fijó su atención a la mano que Steve miraba tanto, y sin pensarlo mucho, la tomó. Los ojos azules se enfocaron en él- al fin reaccionas.

-yo…- musitó Steve, con los ojos cristalinos y la conmoción pintado en ellos- yo….

-¿tú qué?- preguntó intrigado. Steve tragó saliva, volviendo a mirar su mano.

\- y-yo toqué… yo hi-hice…- su cara reflejaba pura conmoción- yo hice con mi mano…

A Clint sólo una idea le llegó a la cabeza cuando se percató de que el estado del Capitán, se debía a "algo" que había "hecho" con su "mano". Mano que aun sostenía. Como una montaña rusa las imágenes de lo que Steve pudo haber hecho con su mano y que lo mantenía así de consternado pasaron ante sus ojos.

-¡No me digas que te masturbaste por primera vez!- soltó rápidamente la mano contraria y la propia la comenzó a frotar desesperadamente sobre su ropa- y yo la toqué, oh ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?

-eso pasa por ser entrometido- se burló Natasha, mientras la risa de Bruce sonaba de fondo.

Clint quería cortarse la mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!** de nuevo 20 comentarios y mas personas sumaron mi historia a favoritos o la estan siguiendo. Si siguen con este ritmo me van a malcriar mucho, no es una crítica, pero si quieren seguir haciendolo yo no me quejo. Nuevamente muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad que me agrada mucho leer sus opiniones, y tambien gracias a ellos la estoy alargando, en un principio la historia iba a ser de sólo cuatro capitulo, ahora va para los ocho capitulos y con un capitulo de secuela, ahí depende un poco porque estoy modificando el final.

No me queda nada mas que decir gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero que disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos dentro de 10 días. **See you!**

 **.**

 **.**

Capitulo tres:

Escapada

 **.**

 **.**

Tony se miró al espejo por decima vez. Estaba impecable, sus jeans de diseñador, su playera favorita de Black Sabbat y perfectamente peinado. Se había bañado por casi una hora, refregando su cuerpo con una esponja una y otra vez para sacarse hasta el último rastro de su celo de la piel.

Giró su cuerpo para mirarse de lado y con ojo crítico observó como la tela del pantalón se amoldaba a su trasero. Tenía un lindo trasero, pensó mientras posaba ambas manos en sus nalgas apretándolas. ¿Steve se lo habría mirado alguna vez?

-deja de mirarte- saltó en su puesto, a través del espejo vio a Pepper mirándole con una ceja alzada- así estas bien.

-quizás debería ponerme un traje- dijo nervioso.

-así te vistes en casa, no vas a una junta o entrevista- se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazo por los hombros, conectando sus miradas en el reflejo- así estas perfecto- susurró sobre su oído, asintió lentamente mientras Pepper deshacía el abrazo- además, esos jeans te quedan bien- le dio una fuerte nalgada que le hizo botar en su puesto. Se giró indignado.

-¡ey!

-a Steve le va a gustar- apretó los labios, tratando de controlar el sonrojo que quería invadir su cara- los demás ya deben estar cenando.

-bien- tiró de la polera nervioso, volviendo a mirarse al espejo- ¿seguro que me veo bien?

-sí, Tony- Pepper viró los ojos al cielo- ahora vamos, pero antes, por precaución- le extendió una pastilla y un vaso de agua, se la tomó rápidamente- bien, ahora con respecto a nuestra relación, ¿les dirás que no somos en verdad novios?

-¿estás rompiendo conmigo?

-Tony.

-sí, pero no hoy, quizás en un par de días, o meses- rehuyó la mirada celeste de Pepper.

-creo que a estas alturas, el que sea o no tu novia, no va a detener a Steve de acercarse a ti- una sonrisilla maliciosa asomo en esa delgada cara- creo que quedó confirmado con la de ayer, ¿o no?

-tiempo de irse- huyó rápidamente de su taller, con Pepper siguiéndole a paso rápido. Sabía que había llegado el momento de las explicaciones, pero aun quería conservar la relación de noviazgo con Pepper, era como un escudo ante nuevas relaciones que pudieran surgir y no quería renunciar a ella por ahora.

El ruido de conversación lo llevó hacia el comedor, y tratando de esconder su nerviosismo, ingresó con el mentón el alto y una sonrisa arrogante, el silencio de hizo de inmediato. Todos se giraron a mirarlo, Steve era el más alejado en la mesa circular, a un lado estaba Thor y Clint, mientras que en el otro Natasha y Bruce.

-Tony, no te esperábamos hasta mañana- Bruce fue el primero en hablar, sonriéndole con verdadero aprecio a pesar de la sorpresa.

-si bueno, tenía que ver que no hubieran destruido mi torre. Otra vez- caminó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Bruce, tenía a Steve casi al frente de él. La silla a su lado chirrió y de reojo vio que Pepper había tomado asiento a su lado.

-¿gustan cenar?- ofreció Natasha, levantándose para ir a buscar platos y cubiertos.

-sí, gracias- Virginia le sonrió a la viuda cuando le entregó los cubiertos y se sirvió un poco de comida, también tomó el plato de Tony colocándole un poco de verduras, el castaño hizo un gesto de hastió.- necesitas comer bien- le riñó por lo bajo, no se le paso por alto la mirada molesta que Steve le dio.

-bueno, la verdad ya ha sido descubierta, así que disparen- pinchó un trozo de brócoli y se lo llevo a la boca mientras miraba a los presentes.

-¿por qué ocultaste que eras un omega? Shield no tenía información de ello- comenzó Natasha.

-y supongo que Fury ya sabe- no esperó la contestación de eso- no los aburriré con toda la historia de mi vida que me llevó a ocultarlo, simplemente a Howard le pareció prudente ocultarlo, y luego yo decidí que era mejor mantener el secreto a que todos supieran. Simple

-me sorprende que lo hayas podido mantener en secreto- dijo Bruce acomodándose las gafas. Se encogió de hombros.

-bueno, ni siquiera cuando estuve en el internado se dieron cuenta, ayudó que mi primer celo me diera cuando ya estaba por terminar mi MIT

-¿tu primer celo fue a los 17?- Bruce alzó las cejas impresionado- eso es muy tarde, generalmente llegan a los catorce o quince.

-sí, sí. Ya me han dicho eso- masculló malhumorado, recordaba claramente como Howard lo miraba mientras le decía que era impresionante que siendo Omega aun no tuviera su celo, y cuando le dio el primero, su padre exclamó irónico "por fin". Después de eso sus padres habían tenido ese viaje de negocios del que nunca regresaron. Mal recuerdo.

\- ¿ya estás bien?- Bruce lo examinaba con ojo científico.

-sí, ya estoy bien, no se preocupen- tragó el trozo de verdura que tenia la boca- celo pasado, celo olvidado- Clint rio un poco.

-me alegro que ya estés de nuevo con nosotros- Thor con su voz fuerte le sonrió desde el otro lado- y tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, mi amigo.- Tony le sonrió un poco al rubio.

-¿nada más que quieran preguntar?- dijo viéndolos a todos en la mesa. Natasha pareció meditar algo, pero finalmente no dijo nada, aunque no se le pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dio a Pepper- bien, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

-yo tengo una- Clint elevó su tenedor como pidiendo la palabra- ¿por qué odias tanto a los omegas? Tú eres uno.

-porque odio ser omega- la voz le salió mas ronca de la que se propuso, además de que con un toque oscuro. En la mesa cayó un silencio, y varios colocaron muecas de incomodidad ante sus palabras. Nadie volvió a preguntar nada.

Pepper tosió un poco, sonando aun más fuerte de lo que debía en el ambiente tenso que se había formado de un momento a otro. Tony siguió comiendo lo que Pepper le había servido sin mucha hambre, pero lo miraba detenidamente, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sólo para no levantar la mirada y ver a Steve.

De algún modo había una pequeñísima parte en su pecho en donde se había alojado la esperanza de que Steve lo viera como _ese_ omega y no cualquier otro ahora que sabía de su naturaleza. Mentiría si dijera el que Steve se fuera el día anterior luego de haberle hecho esas cosas no le sentó mal, en especial con la excusa de que podrían pasar cosas que no deberían.

Había sido como una puñalada directa a su corazón, por su mente pasó la idea de que Steve solo había actuado por instinto y que no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia él más que el de compañero de equipo. Aquello le había sabido amargo, pero luego esas palabras sobre una cita y la sonrisa final que le dio antes de irse hicieron que algo dentro suyo se remeciera ansioso.

¿Sería posible que Steve de verdad deseara estar junto a él? ¿De verdad el capitán estaba considerándolo como una pareja? ¿A él? ¿Anthony Edward Stark? ¿El hombre con el que comenzó a pelear el mismo día que se conocieron?

Le hacía tanta ilusión que aquello fuera verdad, pero la constante de su vida es no tener lo que más desea, por lo que ahora no sabía si mirar o no a Rogers, por un lado de verdad deseaba mirar esos ojos azules que hacían que su estomago rebotara dentro de él, por el otro, le daba pánico que al verlo, se diera cuenta que todo lo acontecido fue nada más que una ilusión.

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedaras con nosotros, Thor?- preguntó Pepper tratando de alivianar el ambiente. El rubio sonrió radiante.

-los asuntos en los nueve reinos se han calmado, Asgard por ahora no me necesita- respondió con su voz de trueno- además me gustaría compartir mas con mis amigos aquí en Midgard.

-¿conoces muchos lugares de la tierra?- continuo la conversación Pepper. Thor frunció el ceño levemente.

-no mucho, sólo los lugares en donde nos han necesitado, y donde vive Jane con Darcy en Londres.

-¿y no te gustaría conocer más lugares de la tierra? Las últimas semanas han estado tranquilas, estoy más que segura de que podrías conocer algunos lugares cercanos- Tony miró de reojo a Pepper, sin entender hacia donde iba esa charla- Tony tiene varias casas de veraneo, yo creo que no tendría ningún inconveniente en llevarte y hacerte un tour por los lugares más populares en Midgard. ¿No es así Tony?

Los ojos celestes brillaron con algo que Tony no pudo comprender, pero que le dio miedo. Cabeceo lentamente afirmando, Pepper sonrió encantada.

-no creo que sea bueno- Bruce miraba nervioso a Tony, como si no quisiera ofenderlo con lo que iba a decir- acaba de terminar su celo, y tengo entendido que bajaran las dosis de supresores, podrían descubrir la naturaleza de Tony.

-oh, no te preocupes- Pepper meció una mano como si espantara una mosca- ya lo hemos conversado con Tony sobre la reducción de supresores- Tony la miro de reojo gritando _¡mentira!_ En sus pupilas- además que ya ha resuelto no seguir ocultando su naturaleza.

-¿lo he hecho?- preguntó tratando de recordar cuando fue que él había decidido que el mundo supiera sobre su naturaleza omega.

-por supuesto que sí, ya que Tony tiene treinta y nueve ya no lo atosigaran alfas, además, me tiene a mi- y con eso Pepper tomo una de sus manos sobre la mesa y la apretó suavemente. Se atrevió por un segundo levantar su mirada hacia el frente, su pecho dio un brinco. Steve miraba con ojos entrecerrados su mano unida a la de Pepper y el tenedor que estaba en su mano estaba torcido.

-¿Usted nos acompañaría, lady Virginia?- preguntó Thor no dándose cuenta de la tensión de Steve.

-oh no, yo tengo que dirigir industrias Stark, pero sé que puedo contar en que cuidaras muy bien de Tony- cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba tieso, el tono insinuante en las palabras de Pepper sólo lo hacían ponerse cada vez mas alerta. No sabía que planeaba su amiga con todo esto.

-por supuesto, yo siempre cuidaré de mi amigo Anthony- Thor hincho el pecho mientras le daba a él una sonrisa amigable.

-que egoístas, se irán ustedes dos solos- Clint entró en la conversación haciendo un puchero- los demás también queremos, ¿cierto, Natasha?

-eso es discutible.

-sería divertido, ¿no chicos?- Clint posó una mano sobre el hombro del capitán y lo remeció un poco. Steve parpadeo un poco enfocando la figura de Clint- ¿qué dice capitán?

-no veo mal en un pequeño descanso, pero debemos estar siempre alertas.

-para mí eso es si- Barton junto sus manos y sonrió a los demás- ¿A dónde nos vamos?

-Tony tiene una isla en el sur de Tailandia, posee puerto y una casa- intervino Pepper sonriendo encantada- sólo habría que llamar a la agencia de cuidados y decir que la tenga lista para usarla, ¿no Tony?

De nuevo ese brillo en los ojos de Pepper. La mujer le miro directamente a los ojos y los abrió una milésima mas por un segundo para luego sonreír levemente mientras deslizaba la mirada por los vengadores, deteniéndose un poco más en la cara ofuscada de Steve. _Oh, eso._

Pepper es una mujer perversa.

Sonrió cínicamente como siempre hacía, tratando de obviar lo acelerado que se había vuelto su corazón, y miró jubiloso a Clint.

-un poco de aguas turquesa no estarían mal, Cupido esta dentro- Clint le guiño un ojo- Brucie va obviamente, es el lugar más relajante del mundo, Thor necesita conocer las bondades de la tierra, y tú, mi estimada araña ¿Qué opinas de un poco de sol del sudeste asiático?

Natasha movió un poco una de las comisuras de la boca, con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, eso significaba un sí. Llevo sus ojos a Steve, tratando de concentrarse en la cara seria frente a él y no la de sus recuerdos en donde los ojos eran posos de deseos y la sonrisa hambrienta.

-mientras todos lleven su equipo- dijo finalmente, sin romper el contacto visual.

-perfecto, arreglare todo- Pepper sonrió levemente y se excusó mientras se levantaba de la silla dispuesta a hacer un par de llamadas.

La cena terminó y con ello el escudo que le proporcionaban los demás, y al parecer los demás lo sabían porque desaparecieron rápidamente, dejándolo a él y a Steve solos en el comedor. El silencio no era incomodo, pero si un poco tenso, expectante. Tony no estaba seguro de dar el primer paso, un omega nunca da el primero, se deja seducir un poco y luego toma cartas en el asunto, pero él nunca fue muy convencional.

-¿llevaras traje de baño?- preguntó como si nada, empujando el tenedor perezosamente por la mesa.

-no creo tener uno- respondió Steve con el rostro relajado.

-pues yo creo que si lo tienes- refutó- yo les compré ropa a todos y los ingratos no la utilizan.

-creo que Natasha no la usa porque es demasiado corta- Tony ladeo la cabeza dándole la razón, había comprado varias prendas por internet y las de Natasha se podían considerar muy cortas y descubiertas. Claro está que lo había hecho con la intención de molestarla, aunque tampoco estaría mal que las usara de vez en cuando.

-de igual forma podría usarlas, para iluminarnos un poco la vista con su belleza rusa- dijo como siempre respondía, pero a Steve pareció no agradarle ya que frunció el seño y se levantó.

-tienes a Pepper, no deberías ver a otras mujeres- le sermoneo, algo dentro de Tony se encogió, pero decidió responder y no quedarse callado.

-bueno también por eso le compre a todos los vengadores, las mallas no te quedan mal, pero podrías ocupar algo de lo que te di- picó un poco, aunque la ropa que usaba Steve no tenia absolutamente nada de mal.

-lo tendré en cuenta- se volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras unos robots recogían la mesa. Steve deslizo la vista inquieto por la sala antes de acercarse a él. A Tony se le paralizó el corazón- ¿también llevaras traje de baño?

La pregunta fue hecha de forma desinteresada, pero había algo más detrás de ella, y cuando sus ojos conectaron lo que habían vivido el día anterior llegó a ellos con más fuerza que nunca, caldeando sus cuerpos y volviendo irregulares sus respiración. Tony tragó saliva y Steve se deleito con el movimiento de la garganta.

-por supuesto que sí- Steve sonrió levemente, y por un segundo los ojos depredadores que había visto ayer volvieron a esa cara cincelada llevando cosquillas a su vientre.

-nos podríamos bañar juntos- Tony asintió embelesado- en el mar.

-claro, en el mar- secundó el castaño mientras Steve continuaba devorándolo con la vista- agua claras, en una playa privada, solos….

Por un segundo pensó en levantarse y arrojarse contra Steve, era eso o esperar que el otro le saltara encima, cosa que le encantaría, pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando Bruce apareció de repente, con una cara visiblemente incomoda.

-chicos…. Emmm… Pepper dice que ya arregló todo para mañana, así que los otros están arreglando las maletas- retorció las manos sobre su camisa mirándolos a ambos y lo cerca que estaban- así que… eso. Oh, Tony, y ella quiere hablar contigo.

-gracias por el aviso doctor Banner- se levantó rápidamente, sintiendo sus piernas de gelatina, le dio una última mirada a Steve que volvía a tener ese rostro calmo y sereno del capitán y fue donde Pepper.

No le dijo mucho, un par de abrazos de despedida, un pequeño recordatorio sobre sus supresores y que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, aunque aquello se lo dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa así que no supo muy bien cómo interpretarlo.

Tampoco sabía cómo interpretar el deseo de saltarle encima a Steve que había sentido cuando nuevamente le tuvo cerca. Acostado en su cama mentalizaba la situación nuevamente, y como si retara a un cachorro, se daba golpes sobre el pecho mientras que en su mente las palabras _Mal Omega, eso no se hace, mal Omega_ , se repetían una y otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente viajaron en el Queen Jet, les tomó seis hora llegar a Asía, sentado de copiloto le daba las instrucciones a Clint de cómo llegar a su isla.

-hombre, de verdad no puedo creer que tengas una isla- Barton miraba fascinado el paisaje, el color verde de la vegetación combinado con el de las aguas era todo un espectáculo.

-sí, la compre en la época en que quería hacer mi propia Full Moon Party, pero llegaban muchos intrusos en TaxiBote asique deseché la idea y la transformé en casa de veraneo- La casa ya se veía entre el bosque, la isla no era muy grande, como la mayoría que había en la zona, pero a diferencia de otras, la suya contaba con pista de aterrizaje para helicópteros. El Queen Jet no era uno, pero se estacionaba parecido.

-nada mal, Stark- le dijo Natasha cuando ingresaron a la casa y vieron la decoración, había tratado de que pareciera local, mucha madera y un poco de arquitectura local. El primer piso era de un solo ambiente, con un breve pasillo al fondo donde había un baño y un gimnasio, en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, todas suit. Pero lo que cautivaba la vista de todos en ese momento era la terraza justo tras los ventanales, con una piscina, y frente a eso la playa de arenas blancas.

-tengo buen gusto- se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia- ahora, niños, vayan a elegir su habitación, la primera puerta es mía y nadie me la puede quitar.

Estarían sólo tres días, Steve no había autorizado mas diciendo que el mal nunca descansa y por ende ellos tampoco. Nadie lo contradijo.

-Jarvis- llamó mientras dejaba su bolso en la cama.

-¿sí, señor?

-¿alguna actividad que se realice en islas cercanas?- preguntó mientras se cambiaba de ropa, el clima en ese lugar era sofocante.

-hay una fiesta mañana en la playa, en la isla Phi-Phi.

-¿esa no es donde Leonardo DiCaprio trafica drogas o algo así?

-Eso fue en una película, señor- aclaró Jarvis. Tony se encogió de hombros terminando de colocarse el pantalón delgado color vino y la camisa blanca a la cual arremangó las mangas, si alguien pensaba que ocuparía Shorts y esas ridículas poleras sin mangas pues estaba equivocado.

Aunque los demás si lo hicieron. Clint, Bruce y Steve se habían colocado shorts de baño junto a poleras delgadas de colores claros, algo que nunca antes había visto, mientras que Natasha había optado por un vestido suelto y largo. Thor derechamente no estaba usando nada arriba.

-yo les hice los bolsos- murmuró la viuda con la sonrisa pintada en los ojos. Tony sonrió encantado.

-acuérdame subirte el sueldo.

-tú no me pagas- le recordó Natasha.

-pues entonces te daré algo lindo- bebió del jugo que estaba sirviendo Bruce en la terraza, mirando de reojo a Steve que miraba el paisaje encantado.

-quiero dos nuevos trajes de combate- Natasha se había colocado a su lado y le hablaba en voz baja.

-querida, eso es trabajo, y trabajo en los trajes de todos por igual- Natasha le dio una mirada de suficiencia mientras le entregaba su propio vaso. Tony lo tomo con duda, mientras veía como la pelirroja caminaba lenta y sensualmente hacia Steve antes de derrapar su pierna por el suelo haciéndolo irse para atrás, y con un movimiento fluido de su cuerpo mando directamente al capitán a la piscina.

Clint se carcajeo desde el sillón en el que estaba junto a Thor, y Bruce trataba de ocultar su risa tras su puño, aunque el movimiento de sus hombros lo delataba.

-¡Tasha! ¿Por qué?- gimió Steve mirándose la playera mojada y que se le apegaba al cuerpo.

-había que inaugurarla- Steve sonrió incrédulo a la mujer antes de negar con la cabeza mientras una risita se le escapaba de los labios- tenga cuidado, capitán, se le puede desteñir la playera.

Y para los maravillados ojos de Tony, Steve se saco la prenda húmeda, quedando su torso, con todos esos perfectos músculos delineados por el dios en el que no creía, completamente desnudo, con el agua escurriendo por su piel blanca. Como deseaba en ese momento lamerle esas gotas de agua.

-¿qué decías sobre mis trajes?- le cuestionó Natasha quitándole su vaso de la mano.

-¿de qué color los quieres?- Natasha sonrió complacida.

Almorzaron lo que había en la nevera, recorrieron la isla y exploraron los alrededores, todo entre risas y comentarios burlones. Tony pensaba que Pepper, entre sus locas y raras ideas, de verdad había planeado que se relajara junto a los vengadores, ella sabía como de a poco, estas excéntricas personas, se habían vuelto parte de ese exclusivo grupo al que podía llamar familia.

Aunque aquello a veces fuera doloroso, pensó mirando la espalda de Steve quien estaba ayudando a Bruce a alcanzar un fruto de un árbol. Pepper. Esa mujer maléfica.

Sabía que la primera intención de Virginia era que se acercara mas a Steve, estaba empecinada en que se juntara con él, y aunque Steve era _ese_ alfa, no podía evitar que un rechazo se generara en su interior. ¿Steve se hubiera interesado en él si no fuera omega?

Es cierto que, a pesar de que renegaba de sí mismo, no podía evitar el sentirse complacido cada vez que Steve le miraba con orgullo y aprobación tras una misión, o que sonriera relajado por una de sus estupideces. O esas ocasiones en que él le susurraba algún chisme en su oído mientras estaban en reunión con Fury y éste le miraban con gracia, pero con un rictus de que se pusiera serio. Esas reacciones contradictorias.

Como cuando comenzaba con su vomito verbal y hablaba sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Rogers le entregaba esa mirada de desesperación y un leve sonrisa, y podía ver como su mente se debatía entre detener su bocazas o reír por su discurso sin sentido.

Le gustaba generar eso.

Y por ello mismo sabía que Steve nunca podría estar con él, en el sentido Alfa-Omega. El alfa manda, es quien decide, quien lidera, el omega lo sigue y secunda. Él nunca ha hecho eso en su vida, y a portas de cumplir los cuarenta tampoco lo hará.

No es un buen omega. Y odia pensar en que una parte recóndita de él desea poder serlo.

El ser obediente, el no ser confrontacional, el poder dar todo a los demás por un bien superior. Pero el no es así, es alguien egoísta, que vela por su propia seguridad, y por sobre todo, que no desea tener familia.

Desea tener a alguien en quien confiar, para eso tiene a Pepper, Rhodey y Happy, y actualmente a los vengadores, pero traer un niño al mundo, a este mundo lleno de guerras, de problemas, a una vida en que tendrá que luchar cada segundo de su existencia por su posición, el tener que defenderse por ser hijo de él, por llevar el apellido Stark. No puede hacer aquello.

No es que no desee poder entregar cariño a alguien, es solo que _crear_ a una persona para ello, sin poder asegurar su completa seguridad y felicidad, no le parecía un buen negocio. Y sabia, como todos, que un omega que se rehúsa a tener descendencia no es bien visto, después de todo, por ello nacieron, está en su naturaleza.

De pronto se sintió enfermo.

Ya ha pensado mucho sobre ello en su vida, ya ha tomado la decisión de no engendrar, pero antes era más fácil, antes era sólo un hombre normal que no deseaba tener hijos, lo cual no es mal visto, ahora es un omega, y cuando esto se filtre, los periódicos no dejaran de hablar de su edad y su falta de hijos, como si el hecho de no tener es una sentencia a ser un _omega incompleto_ , con su vida _no realizada._

¿Por qué el maldito mundo tenía que ser tan complicado?

-Tony, ¿sucede algo?

¿Y por qué parecía que los ojos de Steve arreglaban todo?

-estoy bien – le gruño, avanzando hasta la cabeza del grupo, ignorando las miradas de todos.

¿Por qué su omega interior no podía quedarse quietito y silencioso dentro?

La vida era tan frustrante.

.

Clint Barton, alias Ojo de Halcón, no se había ganado ese apodo por nada. Él veía muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, sabía que Thor le miraba el trasero a Natasha cuando ella andaba con sus pantalones de combate, también sabía que a Steve le resultaba más gratificante entrenar físicamente junto a Natasha, y que siempre soltaba comentarios para incentivar a que la viuda entrenara con él. O que Tony a veces cambiaba las cremas de la pelirroja por otras con polvo pica-pica, y que la chica se las devolvía en los potes de crema del ingeniero. También que Bruce había roto varias artefactos y lozas cuando Natasha se le acercaba sugerente con uno de sus pronunciados escotes.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Natasha les tenía mucha paciencia.

Pero sus ojos no estaban fijos en ese momento en su amiga, sino en la espalda tensa de Stark que les abría el camino por la diminuta selva de su isla. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Tony gustaba de Steve, hace mucho que se había percatado de ello, aunque lo tomó de otra forma.

En una primera instancia pensó que era simple rivalidad, después de todo, Steve también buscaba a Tony para retarlo, aunque de forma más sutil y caballerosa, no como Tony, que lo _sutil_ no es su fuerte. Luego comenzó a pensar que había cierta tensión que no encajaba en esa relación de _amigos_ - _rivales_ que sostenían Iron Man y el Capitán.

Steve había dejado en claro que estaba buscando a _la pareja perfecta_ , es decir, confiaba en su instinto Alfa, y Tony mantenía esa extraña relación con Pepper que nadie entendía, pero que con el tiempo más confianza tenía en decir que era una farsa. Por lo que hubo un momento en que de verdad pensó que a Tony le interesaba el capitán, quizás no en el sentido romántico, pero si una atracción, a pesar de que Stark nunca había demostrado tendencias homosexuales, ni siquiera en esas fiestas que duraban días que realizaba cuando era más joven.

Pero ahora, viendo la espalda tensa y el rictus molesto de Tony lo podía entender. Tony gustaba de Steve, románticamente, y Tony sabia, y no le agradaba, rechazaba aquello.

Y ahora conociendo la naturaleza de Tony, lo más probable era que Steve fuera la pareja destinada de Stark, y éste, odiando las relaciones alfa-omega, la rechazara. No sabía bien de donde venia esa aversión por su propia naturaleza, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que Tony no era un omega normal, bueno, para ser justos, era una persona bastante especial.

Dirigió su vista hacia el rubio que conversaba con Thor sobre algo de Asgard. Deseaba saber cómo terminaría todo, no interferiría, pero esperaba, que por el bien del equipo y la de sus compañeros, que bien.

Ahora quedaba ver si Steve podía dilucidar si la atención que le prestaba a Tony era porque era _su_ omega, o de verdad hay algo más involucrado.

Por suerte su vida no era tan complicada. Laura había estado casi desde siempre con él y todo se desarrolló de forma natural; noviazgo, casamiento, hijos. Y ahora que pensaba en eso, necesitaba comprarles suvenires a sus hijos sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

Se preguntaba como reaccionaria Tony cuando se enterara que él tenía un secreto más grande que el suyo.

.

La noche cayó y con ello Tony hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, una fiesta. Ordenó a Jarvis encargar comida a alguna isla cercana, mientras él se lucia en la preparación de tragos, su mayor fuerte luego de hacer café.

Así que para eso de las diez de la noche, tenía a sus amigos sentados en la terraza, degustando delicias locales y bebiendo de un buen trago. La música había quedado bajo la supervisión de Jarvis, le había ordenado colocar algo ameno para la ocasión. La brisa fresca aliviaba a sus cuerpos del calor que habían soportado durante el día.

-sin duda me podría acostumbrar a esto- Bruce bebía de un coctel, echado sobre el respaldo blanco y acolchado de la silla doble que compartía con Natasha. Tony estratégicamente se había sentado con Thor.

-¿tú sólo o con compañía?- la pelirroja tenía una leve sonrisita que a todos les supo a coquetería, Bruce inmediatamente se puso nervioso y corrió los ojos a cualquier lado que no fuera la mujer junto a él.

-¡ey! Bruce es mío- Tony apunto con un camarón a la mujer- sólo yo puedo acosarlo.

-Tony, por favor….- gimió Bruce. En cambio Natasha se viró hacia el castaño con la mirada entornada.

-creo que estamos en desacuerdo.

-Bruce es mío- repitió acercándose a la viuda a través de la mesa, Natasha hizo lo mismo mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-yo no sé tú, pero ¡hombre! Yo me sentiría halagado- Clint rio con la boca llena luego de decir eso a un Bruce avergonzado.

-sin duda eres un omega único, mi amigo- Thor interrumpió la lucha de miradas colocando su gran mano sobre la cabeza de Tony y acariciando las hebras- los omegas tienden a defender así a sus hijos, nunca había visto a uno marcar territorio.

A Tony se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. Thor, sin desearlo, había reavivado el tema de contingencia. Y Tony sabía, que una de las razones por las que Pepper lo había enviado allí – mas diría obligado, pero eso son tecnicismos- era para que hablara sobre su naturaleza, cosa que no hizo en la torre, y los demás vengadores, quizás por respeto o por la actitud que llevaba en ese momento, no cuestionaron mas allá.

Quizás debía sincerarse.

Pero le faltaba alcohol.

Bebió de su vaso hasta vaciarlo de un solo trago y lo rellenó con la jarra de mojitos que había sobre la mesa. Nadie inicio una conversación nueva, intuían que él quería hablar, o más bien _debía_ hablar.

-bueno, nunca he sido del promedio- comenzó como quitándole hierro al asunto- quizás Howard sabia eso y por eso se empecinó junto con mi madre a tapar mi real naturaleza- para ese momento sabia que todos le prestaban completamente atención. Sabía que era momento de hablar, botar todo de una, pero aquello no lo hacía más fácil- para ser franco lo hicieron increíblemente bien, yo no supe que era un omega hasta los trece, cuando estaba en ultimo año de preparatoria y había postulado a la universidad. María fue quien me dijo, no recuerdo su explicación, pero si bien una frase. _Nunca nadie debe saber, por tu propia seguridad_ \- sonrió con sorna- estoy seguro de que en verdad quería decir: _que nadie sepa que Howard se avergüenza_. A él nunca le pareció bien que fuera omega, como si fuera inepto o…. inferior.

Bebió de su vaso para aligerar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. El susurrar de las olas marcó el silencio.

-luego comencé a ver el mundo, no que antes no lo hiciera, sino que comencé a verlo desde la perspectiva de un omega- conectó la mirada con Natasha- sin ofender, pero a los omegas hombres nos tratan como mujeres: inferiores, más débiles, incapaces de poder hacer ciertas cosas y enmarcándonos en un rol específico- Natasha cerró los ojos en entendimiento- es cruel, es decir, yo era un genio, soy un genio, tenía todo un futuro por delante, pero si los inversionistas se enteraban que era un omega se rehusarían a que participara en los proyectos. Por ser omega, porque no era competente para ese trabajo.

Suspiró y notó que su respiración era un tanto forzada e irregular. Inspiró un par de veces para calmar su pecho y continuar hablando. Era el momento de desahogarse.

-Mi celo llegó tarde, lo cual me favoreció. Salí de MIT con sólo un celo e ingresé a trabajar en una de las secciones de la empresa. Mis padres murieron y quedé sólo con Jarvis, no el que conocen, sino mi mayordomo, el me acompañó por tres años más hasta que murió- sus ojos se oscurecieron- ya para ese tiempo conocía a Rhodey, era el ayudante de uno de los generales del ejército que hacía tratos con nosotros, pero no le tenía confianza suficiente para contarle, para ese entonces sólo yo sabía que era omega, y tuve algunas complicaciones. Después de dos años, en los que estuve completamente sólo, Rhodey se enteró, luego llegó Happy y Pepper unos años más tarde.

Levantó su vista hacía los hombres presentes, Bruce, Clint y Steve, y les miró serio.

-¿saben que aparte de los supresores nosotros sufrimos de algunos desordenes hormonales?- comenzó como explicando una clase- ¿y que eso se arregla con medicamentos que se deben mandar a hacer para las personas en específico? No es como ir y comprar una aspirina, no. Uno debe verse con un medico, y luego un farmacéutico, y luego eso se envía a una farmacéutica que lo fabrica con tu nombre especialmente para ti.

Volvió a beber, pero esta vez con un poco de violencia.

-Jarvis se encargaba de ello, pero cuando lo traté de hacer yo muchos se veían interesados si era un omega o no, y los malditos no tardaron en esparcir rumores. Por suerte para esa época habían asuntos más importantes que un heredero huérfano, por lo que no fue noticia, pero me sirvió para darme cuenta que no había nadie que me apoyara, que estaba solo frente a una sociedad llena de prejuicios y normas estúpidas, que dicen alabar algo, pero en verdad lo cercenan, lo encasillan a sus gustos- rió sin ganas- compré unas revistas, específicamente para hombres omegas, y las estupideces que leí nunca me voy a olvidar _"¿cómo tener una piel impecable para agradar a tu alfa?" "¿tu signo te puede decir cómo será tu alfa?" "La maternidad, la etapa más bella para todo omega"-_ dijo con voz chillona y burlesca.

Se sorprendió el encontrar su vaso vacio, así que lo rellenó mientras los demás se mantenían en silencio, todos pendientes de él. Natasha mantenía un rictus serio, al igual que Clint, Bruce estaba un tanto encogido en el asiento, y Steve no despegaba su vista seria de él, por cómo estaba sentado, no alcanzaba a ver la expresión de Thor.

-odio esa estupidez de alfa-omega, es lo mas enfermizo que he oído en mi vida. ¿De verdad creen que es lindo que un idiota llegue porque encontró tu olor rico y diga que eres suyo? ¿Qué te marque? ¿Qué te ordene?- bufó al cielo- eso es sumisión, es casi una esclavitud encubierta. Una mentira. Esa idiotez del amor romántico, que llegará el príncipe azul en su corcel blanco para darle luz a tu vida. Yo no necesito a nadie, yo ya tenía mucho antes de comenzar a producir lo mío, no necesito que nadie venga a rescatarme, no necesito que nadie venga a decirme que hacer, no necesito a nadie que me controle.

-de eso no se trata, Tony- Steve intervino con voz suave, pero que a él le enojó-no se trata de control, se trata de amor.

Tony rio cínico.

-¿llamas amor a algo basado en instinto?

-¿y por qué eso no puede ser un indicio de algo más grande?- le espetó. Steve suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello desordenándolo un poco- yo no era un alfa hasta el suero, yo era alguien normal, y de la primera persona que me enamoré también era alguien normal.

Tony trató de no hacer ningún gesto ante la mención de Peggy, bebió de su vaso tratando de ocultar lo tenso de sus labios.

-Peggy también tuvo problemas como los tuyos, en nuestro tiempo una mujer en el ejercito era enfermera o secretaria, no agente- se envaró en el asiento y relajo su semblante- pero aun así ella creía que podía tener a alguien.

-¿esperaba a un héroe en mallas que la rescatará?- se burló, su mecanismo de defensa por excelencia. Steve negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-no, la pareja perfecta.

De nuevo el silencio se instauró entre ellos, el ambiente estaba un tanto tenso, pero no era lo suficientemente pesado como para impedir que los demás hablaran.

-a veces pienso- comenzó Thor con voz profunda y calmada- que los humanos viven tan poco y se complican demasiado- los ojos azules le miraron con cariño antes de dirigir la mirada al resto- ustedes separan cosas que van unidas, piensan que ciertas cosas son opuestos cuando en verdad son complementarios, como el día y la noche- alzó la vista al cielo y la fijó en la luna menguante- ustedes toman lo que llaman amor como una guerra de poderes, una vez escuché a Darcy decir "el que se enamora pierde". Francamente no entiendo aquello, el verdadero amor es una mezcla de muchas cosas, no es tan sólo instinto, no es un flechazo, no es pasión. El instinto es primitivo y sólo sirve para reproducción, los flechazos son débiles y antojadizos, y la pasión se acaba si no se le da el combustible necesario para mantenerla encendida.

El rubio acaricio el vaso de cerveza que tenía en sus manos, como mirando más allá del vidrio y del líquido.

-creo que ni Steve ni Tony entienden lo que significa ser un Alfa y un omega- arrugó el ceño y pudo ver que Steve se vio claramente ofendido por ello, pero no dijo nada- todos tenemos a algo o a alguien que nos complementa, no importa de dónde seas, siempre habrá algo que complete tu vida. Pero aquello no determina todo, a ustedes- dijo mirándolos a ambos- la naturaleza los dotó para que tuvieran la facilidad de encontrar a quien los complementa mejor que nadie, pero ello es solo la mitad del recorrido, lo demás viene de ustedes, de que se acepten como son, que se desarrollen juntos, no que sean uno, sino que por separados construyan un mundo para los dos. Los humanos tienden a mecanizar todo y a separarlo por piezas, y elegir ciertos patrones por elección de pocos que los demás acatan, no todos son iguales, todos necesitamos cosas distintas, y por ello, no existe aquello del amor a primera vista, eso es simplemente un gustar intenso, que al poco tiempo se desvanecerá. El verdadero amor se construye con constancia, paciencia y respeto.

-wuaoo, nunca pensé que escucharía palabras así de alguien que le declaró la guerra al tipo del tiempo- Thor le miró con gracia.

-y tú, mi amigo, te has visto dañado por muchos prejuicios. Pero no odies tu naturaleza, es una característica tuya, no define quien eres- La mano de Thor acaricio su hombro, se sentía tan cálida y protectora que estuvo tentado de dejarse caer sobre el pecho del rubio y dejar que ese brazo envolviera su cuerpo.

-creo que te entendió perfectamente- el tono de Steve fue extrañamente cortante, y cuando Tony alzó la mirada éste miraba directo a la mano con la que Thor lo acariciaba.

-ahora que lo pienso, Thor- le llamo Clint, con un tono de voz más relajado- ¿cómo descubriste que Tony era un omega? Nunca nos especificaste el cómo.

-¡sí, yo también quiero saber!- le dijo haciendo un puchero, Thor rio y bebió un gran sorbo de su vaso.

-¡oh, amigos! Para mí eso es simple. Anthony tiene las inconfundibles características delicadas de los omegas.

-¿disculpa? _Delicadas_ \- siseo indignado- ¿qué características delicadas puedo tener yo? ¡Mira esta barba! Es lo más varonil que puede haber, de hecho soy el único que utiliza barba en este grupo- Thor se carcajeó a sus anchas.

-mi amigo, aquello es porque eres hombre- Thor le miro con gracia antes de seguir- a lo que yo me refería es, por ejemplo a tus ojos, redondos y grandes, esa es una característica omega. También tu postura, siempre dejas el pie izquierdo delante cuando estas parado, o el hecho de que tu trasero es redondo y no cuadrado como el común de los varones.

-¿me has visto el trasero?

-claro que sí- confesó Thor sin pudor, y no sabía si sentirse ofendido o alagado. Miró hacia atrás y vio su trasero enfundado en los pantalones delgados. Sí, él tenía buen trasero.

-bueno, no te puedo recriminar eso, soy magnifico- todos en la mesa rieron ante su falta de modestia, pero Steve solo lo miró con una leve sonrisa, aunque sus ojos perforaban a Thor. Tampoco sabía si sentirse alagado por eso o no.

La noche siguió avanzando, y ya hablado lo que más le torturaba, lo que siguió fue simplemente una noche de risas entre amigos, como si fueran personas normales, sin preocupaciones, sin libros rojos, ni cruces que cargar.

Clint fue el primero en retirarse, su sonrisa sosa delataba que había bebido de más. Bruce se ofreció a acompañarlo, y con ello la viuda le siguió a paso coqueto. Dejándolo con los dos rubios, y al parecer, Thor también se había pasado un tanto de copas.

-pequeño Tony, tus historias son apoteósicas, hubiera deseado compartir tus festividades de antaño- el rubio lo tenía cogido por los hombros, anclándolo a su pecho mientras que el otro brazo lo usaba para encumbrar el vaso a su boca- sin dudas festejas como un asgardiano.

-creo que te equivocas. Los asgardianos celebran como Tony Stark- Thor se carcajeo, mandando las vibraciones de su pecho a su cuerpo.

Bebió también entre risas, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia el otro rubio que aun estaba ahí. Steve de hace un tanto que no comentaba nada, tan solo miraba con rostro relajado, aunque le pareció ver una arruga entre su ceño cuando Thor lo empujo contra su pecho, y del cual aun estaba apoyado a insistencia del dios. Los ojos azules de Rogers se volvieron a su cara, y él, de forma cobarde, rehuyó la mirada. No que le tuviera miedo, pero ese día, bueno los últimos dos días, habían sido tan intensos, que su mente estaba hecha un lio y no se creía capaz de enfrentar a Steve en ese momento, en absolutamente nada.

-creo que es hora de ir a la cama- Tony se sorprendió cuando Thor, con una facilidad increíble, lo levanto y lo dejó sentado sobre la mesa para poder levantarse. Su orgullo se vio un poco herido- buenas noches, amigos míos- se despidió el asgardiano, y Tony entró en crisis.

No quería, no _podía_ quedarse a solas con Steve. Apoyo con rapidez el vaso a su lado y se bajó de un salto de la mesa, trató de correr y darle alcance al dios, pero una mano tomó su antebrazo, y con fluidez, le dio vuelta, encarando de frente a Steve.

-¿Qué pasa, capi? No sé tú, pero yo tengo sueño- fingió un bostezo en exceso exagerado, pero Steve no lo soltó, y sus ojos azules taladraban los castaños suyos.

-Tony, tenemos que hablar- comenzó Steve, su voz seria al igual que su rostro. Él negó con la cabeza zafándose del agarre.

-nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar- Rogers corrió su cuerpo, colocando entre él y la entrada a la casa, impidiéndole su huida.

-claro que si, sobre lo que pasó en tu taller- las palabras salieron suaves, pero para Tony, fueron como si Steve se las hubiera gritada, remeciendo su cerebro y las memorias de aquel día. Frunció los labios.

-no hay que hablar de ello Steve- comenzó con la voz tiritando, quizás por los nervios, no lo sabía- yo estaba en celo, tu eres un alfa. Fue solo instinto- sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto sobre el hombro contrario, no podía ver su rostro- si quieres te puedo dar las gracias por tu ayuda desinteresada, no ando con un dolor de huevos insoportable, eres un buen amigo, y no hiciste nada de lo que podamos lamentarnos y…

-¡Tony!- se encogió un poco ante grito del rubio. Steve bufó un poco exasperado y se comenzó a pasear delante de él- no hables como si no hubiera sido nada – Steve parecía frustrado y abrió varias veces la boca intentando hablar- no fue algo de instinto, no completamente. ¿Acaso tú no sentiste nada?

Tony supo que cometió un error al ver esos ojos brillar con algo que le remeció el pecho. Pero su respuesta ya estaba lista de hace mucho.

-no

Corrió el rostro mientras la cara de Steve se transformaba en una dolida y desconcertada. Pensó que con ello la conversación terminaría, pero el rubio también era obstinado.

-¿y ayer? Luego de la cena, ¿me dirás que tampoco sentiste nada?- Tony rechinó los dientes, se sentía atrapado.

-no, no sentí nada, ni sentiré nada por ti- aseveró, tratando de que su rostro reflejara la veracidad de sus palabras, nunca imaginó que Steve tomara su rostro con ambas manos y le estampara un beso violento y torpe, pero el cual no pudo deshacerse.

Steve movía los labios sobre los suyos, casi con desesperación, pero aun así, había pasión, y esa chispa, la misma que había sentido en el taller cuando Steve lo beso como nunca nadie la había hecho, de forma calienta, impúdica y vertiginosa. Un remolino de emociones que no podía definir como simple pasión, había de todo; paz, fuego, lujuria, pertenencia, disgusto y necesidad. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso lo remeciera más que cualquier amante que tuvo antes?

-¿me dirás que tampoco sentiste nada ahora?- le preguntó jadeando Steve, con una leve sonrisa que le supo a suficiencia y satisfacción. Gruñó, no porque estuviera enojado, sino porque lo había pillado. Cerró los ojos y apoyo su frente en la contraria.

-¿qué quieres Steve?- preguntó cansado.

-una cita- abrió sus ojos, Rogers sonaba emocionado y su cara lucia igual- lo dije el otro día, luego de… ya sabes, _eso._

 _-_ ¿eso?- preguntó con gracia.

-no me hagas decirlo- gimió Steve, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le asomó- ¿qué dices, aceptas?

Quería decir que sí, por supuesto que sí, después de todo había estado fantaseando con ello el último par de años. Cada vez que había compartido con Steve en los últimos años había anhelado estar más cerca, que el rubio mirara la situación como él lo hacía, con esa tensión sexual que al parecer sólo él sentía. Con las ganas de acercarse y terminar con la distancia de sus cuerpos cada vez que discutían, y cuales machos, chocaban sus pechos y median sus miradas. ¿Sólo él se había sentido así antes? ¿Nunca sintió esas chispas que salían de sus cuerpos al rosarse cuando entrenaban?

Mirando ahora a Steve estaba claro que él lo sentía, pero algo dentro suyo le susurró que, si no hubiera sido porque los vengadores habían descubierto su naturaleza, esto nunca se hubiera dado, y para Steve, él seguiría siendo su amigo, su compañero de los vengadores que usualmente le sacaba de quicio, nada más. Y dolía pensar eso.

Steve le miró preocupado cuando su rostro mostró la aflicción que sentía por dentro.

-no, no acepto- musitó con desganas y sin fuerza.

-Tony, por favor- ahora el tono del rubio era urgido, pero él simplemente le hizo el quite, no quería escuchar nada que le pudiera decir- Tony por favor, escúchame. ¿De verdad no sientes nada? Sólo dame una oportunidad, ¿Cómo es posible que no sientas lo que estoy sintiendo? ¡La atracción! ¿No la sientes?

-¡si la siento maldita sea!- gritó a medio camino de la escalera, Steve quedo estático en su posición con la esperanza asomando en su rostro, pero él la destruyó- la siento desde hace tres años ¿y tú? ¿Una semana, un par de días? Escúchame Rogers, no me pidas oportunidades, porque no las habrá, y no me vengas con esa falacia de parejas destinada, porque eso es una mierda, porque si de verdad existiera tú te habrías dado cuenta antes, y un par de palabras bonitas de Thor no me harán cambiar de parecer. Déjame en paz.

No esperó a que Steve le contestara algo, tan sólo dio media vuelta y arrancó escaleras arriba, escuchó el llamado de Rogers, también sus pasos que venían tras él, pero no se detuvo, no podía aguantar más. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y le puso seguro antes de arrojarse sobre la cama y hacerse un ovillo, con el primer espasmo vinieron las lágrimas, una tras otra corriendo por su cara, odiando todo eso, los malditos juegos del destino que no le entregaban paz ni tregua.

Odiaba ser omega.

.

Esa noche Steve no pudo dormir mucho, y si lo hizo, fue breve y llena de sueños en donde Tony huía de él, pero a diferencia de la realidad, en donde sabía que lo vería en la mañana, en sus sueños era para siempre, y aunque sabía que no era verdad, no dejaba de ser angustioso.

Luego de que Tony huyera tras su confesión, corrió tras él, quería hablar y decirle que él también había sentido algo, pero que lo había confundido con otras cosas. Quiso explicarle todas las revelaciones que su mente vivió durante la semana en la que Stark estuvo en celo. También quiso decirle que podía entender un poco su desagrado hacia su propia naturaleza.

Antes de convertirse en Capitán América y en un alfa, no era más que una sombra, un enclenque, un perdedor que era fácil de ignorar, pero a pesar de ello él se hacía notar, con su terquedad, su sentido de justicia y esa facilidad que tenia para terminar golpeado en los callejones de Brooklyn. Muchas veces le habían dicho que se quedara en su sitio, que comprendiera cual era su lugar, las mujeres le miraban de forma despectiva, las con corazón más suave trataban de ocultar la pena que les daba ver a un chiquillo enfundado en un saco que le quedaba grande.

Pero a pesar de ello nunca hizo caso, no le hizo caso a su madre cuando le pedía que dejara de defender a los perros callejeros de niños malintencionados, tampoco hizo caso cuando Bucky le pidió que dejara de tratar de enlistarse. Tampoco hizo caso cuando algo le tiraba a compartir tiempo con Tony, y él pensaba que era simple amistad. Porque él se mantenía esperando a la pareja perfecta.

Su terquedad le había jugado en contra.

Destino o no, ese del cual nunca dudó hasta ahora, quería que Tony le diera una oportunidad, pero no podía ser tan cínico.

Tony no creía en ello, y ahora sabía por qué. A diferencia de él, Tony si hizo caso a lo que escuchaba, a pesar de que a futuro se convirtió en alguien rebelde e irreverente, pero aquello fue simplemente una fachada, un método para mostrar su disconformidad con lo que todos le decían y con lo que el ingeniero no estaba dispuesto a ser.

Steve no había escuchado y se había alzado a la gloria, Tony había escuchado y se había quebrado en dos, una había surgido como el magnífico inventor y hombre de negocios, mientras que la otra se sucumbió en la amargura y rencor.

Y él estaba mentalizado a eliminar aquello, y aunque las ganas por correr donde Tony le corroían el cuerpo, debía esperar si es que quería que el castaño le dejara entrar a su vida de esa forma, no como amigo, si no como algo mas.

Sonrió frustrado mientras miraba el techo, las manos restregando su rostro cansado. Con sólo dos días Tony lo tenía vuelto loco, se había vuelto una necesidad estar cerca, y aunque Tony le había rehuido bastante desde que salió del taller, él se conformaba con estar en la misma habitación que el castaño, mirándolo de lejos. No era algo extraño para él, ya que durante su etapa de patito feo se quedaba siempre solo y rezagado mientras veía a los demás divertirse en pareja. Podía superar esto.

Aunque era un tanto gracioso pensar todo esto. Antes, cuando sentía esa necesidad por ir donde sea que Tony estuviera, como en su taller o el laboratorio donde trabajaba con Bruce - que por cierto siempre salía humillado de ahí gracias a Stark- pensaba que se trataba de su propia necesidad de mantener todo tranquilo y controlado por el bien del equipo, porque Tony era, es y será una persona que le saca de sus casillas, que le hace enojarse y enfurecerse como nunca nadie, ni siquiera sus enemigos, habían logrado. Pero también es la que más le saca sonrisas, quizás poco convencionales, pero sonrisas al fin y al cabo.

Thor tenía razón. Una vez cuando el asgardiano le explicaba las maravillas del universo, los nueve mundos, y que la magia y la ciencia son lo mismo, se río cundo él comenzó a entender y comparar algunas cosas, y en tono jocoso dijo: " _En el universo todo tiene explicación. O casi todo. Creo que ni siquiera las Nornas pueden descifrar a nuestro amigo Anthony"_

Había tanta razón en esas palabras. Tony era un rompecabezas al que siempre le faltaba una pieza, y si la había, no encajaba en ningún lado. Pero no importaba lo excéntrico que fuera Tony, en lo roto y herido que estuviera, porque había algo que ni siquiera Anthony Stark podía superar a Steve Rogers, y aquello era terquedad.

Y cuando quería, Steve podía ser muy terco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos he vuelto! muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su comentario, sobre todo a los que enviaron comentarios extensos, no saben como me anima aquello, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones y teorías de lo que va a pasar a futuro. Para que lo sepan, ya tengo escrito la mitad del capitulo final, así que la historia ya tiene un fin que espero les agrade, se me han ocurrido muchas ideas al escribir los capítulos de de esta historia, y me estoy planteando, una vez terminada esta historia, comenzar otra, pero cortas, sólo un par de capítulos, para poder sacar todas esas ideas que me rondan la mente.

Hoy subí el capitulo tarde por que estaba celebrando mi cumpleaños, de hecho subo el capitulo y me voy a seguir festejando, a disfrutar que la vida es corta. **Enjoy!**

.

Capitulo cuatro: Migraña

.

.

Tony rememoraba perfectamente cuando todo se fue a la mierda. La película pasaba una y otra vez frente a sus ojos y la migraña que le generaba no se la deseaba a nadie. Bueno, quizás a Hammer.

Todo ocurrió el último día de esas mini vacaciones. Durante el segundo habían ido a recorrer las islas vecinas, bañándose en las aguas tibias y explorando como cualquier turista la increíble y bella fauna marina que les proporcionaba el sur de Tailandia, finalizaron el recorrido en la isla Phi-Phi, cenaron en un restaurant sin ningún problema, nadie parecía haberlos reconocido, lo cual fue magnífico.

Steve había vuelto a tratarlo como siempre, lo cual agradecía, pero de igual forma lo hería ¿con un par de gritos había sido suficiente como para que el capitán América desistiera? No quiso pensar mucho en ello, deseaba disfrutar ese momento de normalidad, ya tan raro en su agitada vida.

Fue durante el tercer día que, mientras recorrían la isla Phi-Phi, comprando suvenires y mirando las tiendas, alguien lo reconoció y le pidió una foto. Nada nuevo. Pero la gente pareció emocionarse en demasía en tener a Iron Man caminando por esa parte del mundo, y todo se volvió un griterío cuando Thor le llamo con su potente e inconfundible voz.

Los dos habían quedado atrapados en un mar de gente que les pedían autógrafos y fotos, cosa que ni él ni Thor les molestaba, al parecer, ser un príncipe asgardiano te acostumbra a que la gente desee compartir contigo.

Los demás, valiéndose de que sus identidades eran secretas, se mantuvieron al margen y miraban con gracia lo que les ocurría. Todo iba bien, un par de fotos con bebes, una que otra colocando caras ridículas, besar un par de mejillas de mujeres jóvenes emocionadas, nada fuera de lo que ya había hecho.

Pero cuando aceptó tomarse una foto con un grupo de jóvenes ingleses todo se fue a la mierda. Sonrieron a la cámara y tras el flash, los jóvenes comenzaron a darle la mano, hasta que uno, alto, de piel clara y cabello cobrizo le miró de una forma rara, y cuando la brisa le dio de lleno en la cara supo el por qué. Ese chico era un alfa, y en sus ojos brillaba la satisfacción.

Inmediatamente comenzó a hablarle de su vida, su nombre, donde vivía, qué hacía, todo bajo la mirada desconcertada de sus propios amigos, que no tardaron mucho en percatarse del por qué de la actitud de su amigo.

No supo muy bien como se desarrolló todo después, sólo sabía que su cerebro había colapsado por la sorpresa y por los murmullos y miradas que iban dirigidas a su persona. No llevaba ni una semana sin su dosis auto-recomendada de supresores y un mocoso venia y comenzaba a coquetearle en pleno centro turístico.

Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, y muchas preguntas extremadamente directas le fueron hechas. Thor había colocado un brazo delante suyo cuando la multitud se le comenzó a ir encima, pero no fue hasta que Steve, que había logrado meterse entre la multitud, le tomó del brazo y lo jaló para sacarlo del enjambre de fanáticos que no se desató el pandemónium.

Nadie parecía saber quién era ese hombre que lo arrastraba por entre las calles estrechas, hasta que alguien sumó dos más dos y pronto un grito de _¡Es el Capitán América!_ Se alzó por entre la multitud. La gente los comenzó a seguir, Steve con un brazo se cubría la cara de los fotógrafos indiscretos que querían capturar su identidad.

Fue todo un espectáculo.

De alguna forma habían logrado llegar a su lancha, en donde ya los esperaban los demás, y arrancaron de la isla como una fuga de prisión cinematográfica.

Esa noche, mientras volvían en el Queen Jet a Nueva York, desde una de las pantallas de la nave veían los noticieros internacionales sobre el avistamiento de los vengadores en la isla Phi-Phi. Mucha gente había grabado lo ocurrido y no tardaron mucho en subirlo a las redes sociales, todo el mundo estaba revolucionado por ello, y muchos otros ya analizaban las cintas para descubrir si el resto de los vengadores se encontraban en esa misma calle durante el incidente. Por suerte nadie los había grabado cuando arrancaron en la lancha, por lo que Bruce, Natasha y Clint mantenían sus identidades a salvo, no tanto Steve, que a pesar de que no pudieron captarle por completo el rostro, si fue lo suficiente como para que alguien pudiera hacer especulaciones.

Y en ese momento, las especulaciones sobraban.

No fue el final que esperaba, tampoco sabía qué esperar, pero aquello no. A penas aterrizaron Clint tomó rumbo desconocido, mencionó algo sobre "rendir cuentas", Thor se fue a Londres a visitar a Jane, y Natasha con Steve fueron llamados a Shield. Sólo tomó un par de días para que también lo llamaran a él.

-no te aflijas, no es tan grave- le había susurrado Bruce mientras veían el noticiero, su naturaleza omega ya era de conocimiento público y sólo basto quince minutos para ya estar enfermo con lo que decían. Para su pesar, era todo lo que alguna vez imaginó que dirían.

-estoy acostumbrado a que hablen de mí- respondió de vuelta, mirando con asco a las dos mujeres que discutían sobre él en televisión.

- _… en unos cuantos meses Tony Stark cumplirá cuarenta, ¿no creen que es una edad muy avanzada para esperar a tener hijos?_

 _-Hay que tomar en cuenta el uso de drogas. Sabemos que consumió mucha cocaína en sus fiestas de antaño, quizás eso le impida poder tener hijos._

Sí. Nada nuevo.

Lo que si le pareció nuevo fue la actitud de Fury. Francamente, esperaba un sermón del tamaño del Everest, pero no esa cara relajada y actitud despreocupada. Quizás estaba enfermo el viejo tuerto.

-¿no me dirás nada?- cuestionó a los minutos de que Fury se sentara tras su escritorio y pareciera más interesado en revisar una carpeta que en mirar a su visita. Sabía que el director ya estaba al tanto de su naturaleza antes del escándalo, pero aun así, su comportamiento le intrigaba e irritaba por partes iguales.

-podría decirte muchas cosas- por fin enfocó su atención a él, mirándolo serio, pero tranquilo, con su único ojo- y no creo que sea nada nuevo para ti.

-hagamos esto rápido, tengo una migraña que quiere partirme el cráneo y no la puedo posponer.

-tu padre- gruñó ante la mención de Howard- se aseguró de que absolutamente nadie supiera sobre tu naturaleza.

-sí, eso ya lo sé, le avergonzaba tener un hijo omega- espetó. Fury inspiró hondo.

-te equivocas. Howard, a pesar de las diferencias que tenía contigo, nunca vio como algo negativo que fueras omega. ¿De verdad crees que tu padre tenía un pensamiento tan retrograda? Él fue uno de los mayores defensores de Margaret Carter durante la segunda guerra mundial, y luego formó con ella la mayor agencia de inteligencia del mundo. Si hubiera sido como piensas que es, no lo habría hecho- se removió incomodo en el asiento ante el regaño en torno a su padre. No dijo nada y Fury lo tomó como un pase para continuar- tu padre hizo lo que hizo para protegerte, para asegurar que industrias Stark pasara a tu mando sin ningún problema, y más importante aún, que pudieras desarrollarte con normalidad, sin el acoso de alfas u otras personas.

-¿cómo sabes tú eso?- pregunto mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-porque yo ya sabía sobre tu condición- si sus cejas no se escondieron tras su cabello fue por pura suerte, ya que la cara de sorprendido se le estampó sin que pudiera reprimirla.

-por supuesto que no- contraatacó- Natasha no sabía sobre eso, dijo que en los archivos de Shield no había nada, y ella es una de las pocas agentes que tiene acceso a absolutamente toda la información.

-es correcto. La agente Romanoff tiene acceso a toda la información de Shield, pero no a la de aquí- y con un dedo apunto a su sien- veras, antes de que tu padre falleciera me nombraron director de Shield. Por ese entonces Howard trabajaba en un asunto sumamente importante junto a tu madre, y ambos sabían que eran blancos de enemigos, por lo que me confiaron su secreto más preciado. Tú.

Sus puños se cerraron inconscientemente mientras lo escuchaba, y su corazón palpitante no dejaba escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que Howard era miembro importante de Shield, pero nunca pensó que su madre también.

-en esta carpeta- continuo Fury apuntando la carpeta que había estado revisando antes de hablar- tus padres dejaron cartas y unos documentos para ti. Se suponía que te los entregara cuando decidieras hacer pública tu naturaleza, y dado el revuelo en Tailandia, creo que llegó la hora.

Deslizo la carpeta hacia él por encima de la mesa, sus manos dudaron un poco antes de tomarla. Era delgada, con pocas hojas en el interior, pero le basto una rápida hojeada para reconocer la letra de su madre. Algo en su mente hizo _click._

-espera- carraspeo un poco y agitó la cabeza para organizar sus pensamientos- esto te lo entregaron porque estaban trabajando en un asunto de Shield, eso quiere decir que, su accidente, en el que murieron, no lo fue- sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el semblante estricto de Fury, éste simplemente le miró antes de suavizar un poco sus rasgos y responder.

-no- un balde de agua fría cayó su cabeza- Hydra los asesinó.

Los buenos momentos nunca le duraban.

.

Si es que en algún momento llegó a pensar remotamente que la gente, al enterarse de que era un omega, sólo hablarían por televisión y revistas de él, fue ingenuo de su parte. Un gruñido se le atoró en la garganta cuando al tratar de estacionar su lamborghini en el garaje de la torre, una horda de personas se le abalanzó encima. Hizo falta de todo el personal de seguridad para que él pudiera ingresar el auto.

Gruñó aun más fuerte cuando vio la pintura rayada.

¿Qué ya nadie tenía respeto por los deportivos?

Y el mal día continuo.

Los inversionistas querían reuniones urgentes con él, los contratistas igual, y para qué hablar del resto de la gente. Todos querían conversar con él, pero él no quería conversar con nadie. Y todo empeoro cuando Pepper le trajo una carpeta con varios correos impresos de alfas queriendo conocerlo.

¡Que alguien le diera paciencia!

-deberías dar una conferencia de prensa- le había sugerido la pelirroja- una declaración pública para calmar los ánimos.

-yo no voy a darle explicaciones a nadie- estaba molesto, muy molesto, de hecho, la palabra molesto quedaba corta, diría que más bien enojado, irritado, contrariado, fastidiado, iracundo, colérico, y le faltaban sinónimos para seguir describiendo lo que sentía. O quizás una palabra mayor, quizás un término en alemán, ellos tenían expresiones para todo.

-va a afectar a la empresa- continuó Pepper.

-no creo que lo suficiente, bajamos muchos puntos en la bolsa cuando dejamos de producir armas y ahora míranos, la principal industria en energía limpia y desarrollo médico.

-pues los inversionistas…

-que los inversionistas se pudran.

-ese lenguaje.

Su cuello crujió cuando giró hacia la nueva visita que ingresaba a su estudio. Steve entraba a paso lento, con una camiseta blanca extremadamente apretada y unos pantalones negros, sino se equivocaba, era los que utilizaba cuando estaba trabajando para Shield.

-¿tú qué haces aquí?- lamentó que su voz saliera una octava más elevada.

-vine a ver como estabas- el rubio paseo la vista de él a Pepper un par de veces, sin saber muy bien que hablar, finalmente, Potts, decidió irse, no sin antes entregarle una mirada significativa mientras cerraba la puerta- ¿cómo estás?

-¿tú qué crees?- espetó sentándose de golpe en su silla. Steve se acerco a él por un costado y se apoyó en el escritorio, mirando de frente la vista de Nueva York que le entregaba los ventanales de la oficina.

-pienso que estas muy enojado- el comentario fue hecho con voz suave, que para su sorpresa, lo calmo un poco. Se frotó las sienes con hastío mientras miraba de reojo el cuerpo del Capitán.

-¿y tú dónde estabas?- preguntó tras un rato de silencio.

-Fury me mando de misión a África- explicó mirándolo, pero sin mover su cuerpo- nada importante, fue más bien para ser visto en otro continente y despistar a la gente.

-¿y funcionó?

-por eso estoy aquí- la sonrisa, aunque diminuta, lo encandiló. Giró el rostro hacia su escritorio, y para hacer algo, tomó la carpeta que le había dejado Pepper y comenzó a ojearla sin mirar realmente- ¿qué es eso?

Alzó la mirada. Steve había usado un tono más fuerte y serio que el anterior, y su seño estaba fruncido ligeramente mientras sus ojos azules recorrían los papeles que tenía en las manos. Tarde se dio cuenta que eran los correos de los que le había hablado Pepper.

-no es nada- murmuró cerrando la carpeta, pero Steve no se conformó y la tomó, y con cada hoja que leía su cara se mostraba mas y mas molesto- son sólo correos que han enviado algunos alfas, nada importante.

-nada importante- susurró Steve de forma tétrica- ¿piensas responderles?

-por supuesto que no- respondió de inmediato y casi con urgencia- no estoy interesado en ninguno, ni siquiera me daré el tiempo de leerlos, es mas, bótalos a la basura- le ordenó, Steve le miró un segundo antes de acercarse al basurero- no ese no, el de la esquina, ahí se recicla el papel.

Una vez desechada la carpeta, los hombros de Steve parecieron relajarse, y la sonrisa radiante volvió a su cara para el tormento de Tony.

-con Natasha trajimos donas, por si quieres, estamos en la cocina, Bruce también está- comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca, a Tony le pareció tierno.

No. Definitivamente no pensó eso.

-claro, iré enseguida- Steve amplio la sonrisa- ¿saben algo de Clint?

-Natasha dice que estará fuera por una semana más, no sé más que eso - respondió. El silencio cayó sobre ellos, y mientras él tecleaba sin sentido en alguna búsqueda absurda de google, Steve se removía en su sitio, como no sabiendo si irse o no- ¿qué donas te gustan?- una ceja se alzó ante la pregunta y el rubio pareció ponerse nervioso- ya sabes, para traer de los gustos de todos.

-oh, pues, me gustan las de glaseado rosa rellenas con mermelada, y si tienen una carita feliz pintada encima mejor- respondió, y Steve cabeceó afirmando. Nuevamente el silencio.

Ya había dejado de teclear, no importaba lo que buscara, la sola presencia de Steve le inquietaba, y pensamientos que repudiaba comenzaban a salir a flote, como el que le decía que Rogers se veía particularmente bien con esos pantalones de agente, era casi como si fuera de esos policías todo terreno que detienen a los malos y durante el trayecto sudan y se ensucian la camiseta con tierra. No, mejor no hondar en ese tipo de pensamientos.

 _Mal omega, mal omega._

Pensó mientras golpeaba su pecho con el puño ante la mirada curiosa de Steve.

-¿te molesta algo?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-sí, tú- espetó brusco. Steve pareció sorprenderse y su rostro mostró desilusión. Lamentó haber producido esa cara.

-bueno, entonces, te dejo con tu trabajo- murmuró antes de despedirse y salir del estudio. Apenas la puerta se cerró, un gran golpe se escuchó.

Si haber azotado su frente contra madera solida parecía ser una mala idea, poco le importó. Lo único que deseaba era sacar esa ansiedad que le producía Steve.

-recuerda tus convicciones, Tony- murmuró para sí, pero en una parte de su mente, la caligrafía de María se escribía sobre sus pesares- mamá ¿qué hago?

.

-¿no te fue bien, eh?

Le sonrió a Bruce y tomó una de las donas que había sobre la mesa de la cocina, tomó asiento y se dejó hundir en la silla. No había resultado nada bien, pero ¿qué esperaba? Sobornar con comida era algo realmente básico, pero aun así, había esperado una reacción más favorable. Fueron esos malditos correos los que habían echado a perder todo su plan.

\- Ya encontraras la forma, Capitán, no desesperes- Natasha pasó una mano por sus hombros de forma suave, como si quisiera consolarlo. Agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Natasha tiene razón, todos sabemos que Tony es alguien bastante particular- Bruces le sonreía con suavidad, en sus manos reposaba una taza de té- debes tener paciencia con él, es como un cachorro asustadizo, si te acercas muy rápido, huirá.

-sí, ya me di cuenta de ello- murmuró rememorando lo que había pasado en la isla- solo que es frustrante, sé que debo tener paciencia y acercarme de apoco, no forzar las cosas, pero no sé cómo.

-bueno, si no te molesta mi opinión- continuo Bruce- Tony estuvo en tu situación por tres años, el no trató de llamar tu atención ni nada de eso, pero de igual forma se vio atrapado en una situación bastante incómoda y estresante- Steve asintió con pesar, de pronto entornó los ojos y miró al científico.

-¿cómo sabes tú eso?- él no le había dicho a nadie la confesión que Tony le dio en la isla. Bruce se removió inquieto.

-bueno, la señorita Potts conversó conmigo.

-te lo dije- interrumpió la viuda, mirándole con aire de suficiencia- ni una sola marca en todo este tiempo.

Su boca formó una leve "O" al comprender lo que le decían. Si debía ser sincero, sintió alivio, no porque considerara a Pepper como una rival, sino más bien como un alivio al no tener que ser responsable de una separación. Sí. Él también podía ser malo.

-eso es un alivio- murmuró dándole un mordisco a la dona.

-¿qué es un alivio?- se envaró rápido en la silla con la pregunta de Tony. El castaño le miró con sus grandes ojos marrones curioso- ¿no me dirán? Bueno hagan su grupito y exclúyanme, yo haré uno mejor con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

Un bufido salió mientras se le formaba una sonrisa. Tony y sus absurdas maneras de hablar, mentiría si dijera que no era exasperante muchas veces- casi en su mayoría- pero no podía evitar que le causara risa esa mentalidad sagaz y poco convencional.

-decíamos que es un alivio que no sospechen sobre la identidad de Steve- la pelirroja salvó la situación, aunque Tony no parecía convencido, de igual forma se encogió de hombros y le arrebato la taza a Bruce dándole un gran sorbo que en menos de un segundo había devuelto al recipiente ante la cara de asco de Banner.

-¿té? ¿Enserio, Bruce? Eso es veneno- le sermoneo mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano y le entregaba la taza de vuelta a Bruce- el café es el mejor bebestible no embriagador que existe.

-lo tendré en cuenta- Banner miro su taza antes de botar el contenido en el lavaplatos.

-no debiste hacer eso- le dijo sin poder refrenarse, sus modales y buena conducta era algo que no podía evitar, y lo que Tony había hecho, aunque gracioso, no era educado. El castaño le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿no debí hacer qué?- preguntó terminando de prepararse una taza de café.

-escupir en la taza de Bruce- dijo serio, Tony entrecerró los ojos, Bruce se puso nervioso y Natasha se sentó para ver el espectáculo.

-yo no escupí en su taza- rebatió Stark- sólo devolví el contenido a su envase.

-el té que estaba en tu boca- continúo. A Tony le brillaron los ojos, y el reconocía perfectamente ese brillo. Era el mismo que siempre aparecía cuando comenzaban una discusión. Se levantó de la silla para enfrentarlo mejor- lo escupiste en la taza de Bruce.

-el ya no estaba bebiendo.

-tu se la quitaste de las manos.

-a Bruce no le importa.

-Chicos, por favor, no discutan por eso, ya paso, no estoy enojado- rogaba Bruce colocando sus manos en el pecho de los dos para que dejaran de acercarse tan intimidatoriamente al otro- vamos a disfrutar de las donas, yo puedo hacerme otra infusión.

-no, lo que hizo Stark no estuvo bien- vio perfectamente como Tony entrecerró mas los ojos ante la mención de su apellido. Él sabía que le molestaba que le sermoneara utilizando su apellido.

-a Bruce no le importa- siseó Tony- y él y yo somos los principales involucrados.

-Natasha y yo fuimos testigos de tu pésimo comportamiento, también somos involucrados indirectos- Tony se giro a mirar a la pelirroja y ella simplemente asintió secamente. Tony gruñó.

-es sólo un poco té, nadie se va a morir por eso- el castaño chasqueo la lengua.

-entonces disculpaste- le dijo, vio perfectamente como los ojos de Tony se abrían incrédulos y le miraba impactado.

-Creo que escuche mal ¿quieres que me disculpe? ¿En serio?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-por supuesto que sí, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien y arruinaste el té que Bruce se había preparado, discúlpate por ello.

-por supuesto que no.

-claro que sí

-no lo haré capi

-pues te obligaré

-¿tu obligarme? ¡Vamos! Si no hice nada malo.

-por supuesto que sí, escupiste en la taza de Bruce, metiste tú saliva en el té que él se iba a beber- Tony pareció de pronto muy ofendido, sus mejillas se caldearon un poco y le miró de forma peligrosa.

-¿disculpa?- siseó indignado.

-ves que no es difícil disculparse- Tony se crispo más.

-mi saliva no tiene nada de malo para tú información puritano- le gruño mirándolo con desprecio. Oh, Steve sabia que la saliva de Tony no tenía nada de malo, pero ese no era el caso.

-es descortés lo que hiciste- insistió. Tony parecía verdaderamente enfadado con él. Vaya, el plan de las donas había resultado de alguna manera y cuando se le daba la posibilidad de entablar una conversación normal con Tony él iba y comenzaba una pelea, y como siempre ocurría con el ingeniero, tenían la maravillosa cualidad de hacer estallar una guerra por nimiedades.

De pronto los ojos de Tony brillaron con más entusiasmo y una mueca rara se le posó en la cara que le causó escalofríos. No tuvo mucho tiempo a reaccionar, las manos de Tony lo tomaron por el cuello de la polera y lo jalaron hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que el ingeniero se levantaba en puntillas y sacaba su lengua, la cual paso sin consideración desde la quijada, subiendo por la mejilla, pasando por sobre su parpado, para terminar una vez pasada la ceja, dejando un camino de densa saliva por todo el lado derecho de su cara.

Tony lo soltó triunfante, y la tos de Natasha le avisaba que la chica quería reírse por la situación. Mientras tanto él, quedo pasmado, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿eso también es descortés, _capsicule_?- le preguntó con mofa el otro. Levantó su mano y la pasó por su mejilla, quedando enseguida mojada por la saliva de Tony, el rostro se le coloreo y un calor entre el enojo, indignación y un poco de excitación, se le instaló en el pecho.

-Tony- gruñó mirándolo furioso, Stark soltó un chillido gracioso.

-yo me voy- declaró dándose la vuelta hacia la salida de la cocina.

-oh no, tú no te vas- le gruño. Tony le sacó la lengua con una cara de niño travieso y arrancó por el pasillo- ¡Tony, vuelve aquí!- vociferó mientras se echaba a andar tras él. Tony se dio vuelta un par de veces, sonriendo urgido mientras le hacía morisquetas, él solo se concentraba en seguirlo por los pasillos de la torre, no acelerando mucho, porque a pesar de que quería alcanzarlo, no corría con todas sus fuerzas para hacer durar más aquella carrera.

Finalmente Tony llegó al taller donde guardaba su legión de robots. La puerta de vidrio se cerró en su cara y del otro lado Tony le miraba con una sonrisa triunfal.

-lo siento, capi, pero debo trabajar- le dijo alzando un destornillador.

-ya veremos cuando salgas- el otro pronunció su sonrisa.

-eso veremos- se midieron a través del vidrio un rato, hasta que él soltó un suspiro y con una mano se frotó el cabello frustrado.

-me sacas de quicio, ¿sabes?- le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, muestra de la exasperación que le causaba el otro. A Tony se le infló el pecho.

-es mi deporte favorito.

Debía tener alguna veta masoquista ¿Cómo era posible que sonriera de esa forma cuando acababan de faltarle el respeto, lamiendo su cara y luego burlándose de él? Todas las reacciones que Tony le provocaban eran tan excéntricas como él.

-nos veremos después- le dijo haciendo una seña con los dedos de que lo mantendría vigilado mientras se alejaba del vidrio y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo. Lo último que vio fue la mueca burlesca que Tony le dio.

Suspiró frustrado. Ojalá Tony hubiera nacido con un manual.

.

Pepper era una mujer inteligente, fuerte, tenaz y vacunada contra todas las rabietas que le pudieran dar a su jefe. El trabajo que en un principio comenzó como asistente de secretaria del señor Stark, secretaria que por cierto en ese momento era una de las amantes de su nuevo jefe, pronto pasó a ser su asistente personal, para finalmente terminar como la CEO de Industrias Stark desde hace unos cuantos años atrás.

Su carrera profesional era la envidia de muchos, y el orgullo más grande de ella, luego de claro, de hacer que Tony comiera verduras. Después que sus padres fallecieran y ella tuviera que velar por sí misma, sin familia y sin amigos confiables, se dedicó completamente a ella y a sus objetivos, el trabajo en industrias Stark le cayó como anillo al dedo, pero nunca imaginó que allí encontraría al que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

A pesar de las locuras, excentricidades y lo muy descortés que podía llegar a ser Tony, ambos compartían muchas cosas en común que a lo largo de los años los terminó uniendo como nunca pensó que ocurriría. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres, no tenían familia, vivían para su trabajo y se sentían completamente solos en el mundo, y como almas perdidas, se convirtieron en lo único que tenía el otro.

Se sintió halagada cuando Tony le confesó su secreto mejor guardado, ¿sorprendida? Bastante, pero aquello hizo simplemente que quisiera mas a ese hombre. Por ello cuando, hace un poco más de cuatro años atrás, Shield llamó a Tony para una "consultoría" y éste volvió con los ojos desenfocados y en un estado anímico conmocionado, supo que había llegado el momento de demostrar cuanto era lo que significaba Tony para ella.

Luego de un año, en el que Tony pensó que lo vivido en Shield había sido una alucinación, apareció Loki, confirmándole que no. El Capitán América, a quien había ayudado a descongelar, ahora en toda su gloria y no como una paleta de hielo – según las propias palabras de Tony- llegó a golpear con su aroma alfa su pobre nariz de omega.

Pepper vio claramente como Tony había entrado en shock, luego paso a la ira, luego a la negociación y posteriormente a la negación. Hubo un momento que dio un paso a la aceptación, pero rápidamente regresó a la negación y ahí se quedo.

Y ella sufría. Le dolía ver como su amigo, como su alma gemela se negaba a sí mismo la felicidad. Había aceptado el papel de su novia cuando él se lo propuso, porque francamente, pensó que no duraría mucho, nunca imagino que mantendrían esa fachada tres años, y ella ya quería, aunque no se lo mencionaría a Tony, poder salir con Happy tranquilamente sin que pensaran que le estaba siendo infiel.

Así que tomó cartas en el asunto. Habló con Bruce y le explicó la situación, sabía que el doctor no era un chismoso, pero Natasha le sonsacaba la información con facilidad. Steve no tardaría en enterarse.

Si Tony no quería dar el primer paso, ella lo daría por él, no descansaría hasta ver a Tony feliz, y no es que ella pensara que se necesitara a alguien para ser feliz, Tony lo había sido bastante hasta que apareció Steve, y se percató de que estaba incompleto.

No necesitaba que Tony le explicara, ya con todos los años de amistad lo podía leer con solo una mirada, y ella sabía que Tony sufría por la negación. El rencor y el orgullo era una mala combinación que lo envenenaba por dentro, y ella ayudaría a disiparlo. Sólo esperaba que Steve estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias y no se comportara como esos típicos alfas de "yo vengo a arreglarte tu mundo".

Pero estaba segura que no era así.

Sólo alguien igual de especial y raro que Tony podría ocupar un lugar al lado de él. Además, Tony y Steve eran extremadamente guapos, mentiría si dijera que no le parecía atractivo verlos juntos, y ya había instruido a Jarvis para grabar cualquier interacción entre ellos.

Reordeno una pila de papales de su escritorio y sonrió feliz. Tenía un buen presentimiento.

.

Clint llegó un día martes, con un bolso prácticamente vacío y el rostro relajado. Lo que le gustaba a Tony en particular de Barton, es que este era extremadamente bueno en su trabajo y cuando llegaba el momento de relajarse, sumamente chistoso. Algo como él, pero no tan genial.

Una vez se lo dijo a Clint y este se carcajeo, suplicándole que no los volviera a comparar. Le agradaba mucho Ojo de Halcón. Por ello, cuando éste dejó caer su bolso en la sala de estar, sonriéndoles a todo, no pudo evitar levantarse de un salto del sillón y correr hacia sus brazos.

Clint le atajo en el vuelo, enganchó sus piernas en torno a la cintura del otro y restregó su propia mejilla en la contraria. Barton se reía con esa risita suya que salía entre dientes.

-¿me extrañaste?- le dijo sujetándolo entre sus brazos.

-mientras tú no estabas, Natasha ha hecho mi vida imposible, ¡defiéndeme!- gritó mientras apuntaba con un dedo a la viuda que estaba sentada leyendo sin prestarle la mas mínima atención.

-¿volviste a cambiarle las cremas a Nat?- soltó un jadeo de indignación.

-suéltame, no pudo estar así con alguien que desconfía de mi- Clint volvió a reír y le bajo despacio, por su parte, se arregló la ropa y levantó el mentón en dirección a Barton mostrando indignación.

Thor llegó tres días después, con una sonrisa radiante y el brillo en los ojos que siempre traía luego de ver a Jane. Definitivamente la astrofísica traía loco al príncipe. Pero aun con ello, Thor era mimoso con él, y por supuesto, él nunca se niega a caricias, especialmente de esas manos grandes que se entremetían por las hebras de su cabeza, haciéndolo casi ronronear.

-podríamos contratarte para calmar a Stark- ni siquiera se dignó a responder, tan sólo le levanto el dedo de en medio a Natasha. Thor rio.

-no necesita contratarme, mi Lady, cualquier cosa por los amigos- Tony sonrió con los ojos cerrados y dejó que Thor le siguiera acariciando la cabeza. Sus brazos estaban apoyados en la mesa y su cara sobre ellos usándolos de almohada.

Thor se había sentado junto a él y una mano rápidamente se había dirigido a su cabellera para mimarla. Adoraba que Thor le acariciara el pelo.

-creo que ya es suficiente, Tony se está quedando dormido sobre la mesa- una mano intrusa se poso en su cabeza y en un par de movimientos, expulsó a la de Thor. Cuando alzo la vista, Steve le sonreía levemente, y su mano, la misma con la que había expulsado a la de Thor, había descendido hasta posarse suavemente un poco más abajo de su nuca- es hora de entrenar.

-no, cinco minutos más- rogó en tono infantil haciendo suspirar a Steve.

Si bien, no mucho parecía haber cambiado, el ritmo de vida en la torre de las vengadores seguía su flujo normal; una que otra misión para Shield, vencer a algún megalómano desquiciado, crear robots y entrenar. Todo seguía su curso normal, obviando a los medios que se seguían dando un festín con él, pero aun así, había un _algo_ distinto.

Steve ya no había tratado de invitarlo a una cita, lo cual era entre comillas un alivio, no creía poder resistir más presión, aun le llegaban correos de alfas insistentes y la prensa hasta había tratado de colarse a la torre para obtener una declaración de suya. Si Steve siguiera en ese plan de "ten una cita conmigo", hubiera explotado. En cierta forma le agradaba que el rubio haya dejado eso de lado y lo siguiera tratando como siempre, aunque había notado algunos cambios sutiles.

A veces, mientras comían, y Steve se levantaba de la mesa, al pasar por detrás de él pasaba suavemente su mano por sus hombros. También se había dado cuenta que cada vez que discutían y ésta alcanzaba ya los gritos, Steve tendía a bufar exasperado y le revolvía el cabello mientras rechinaba los dientes, generalmente acompañado de alguna frase sobre volverlo loco o que le algún día le provocaría un aneurisma.

Otra cosa, es que de vez en cuando lo iba a ver mientras trabajaba, no se quedaba mucho, un par de preguntas sobre lo que hacía y luego se iba no sin antes dejarle un par de donas y un café bien cargado sin azúcar, exactamente como le gustaba. Las donas siempre tenían caritas felices.

También había ocasiones como estas, mientras entrenaban, o más bien, Steve lo entrenaba – maldito suero- cuando el otro lo inmovilizaba, ya sea con una llave o contra el piso, podía sentir claramente como sus manos se deslizaban por su piel mientras lo soltaba, y la respiración de Steve se intensificaba, como si quisiera inhalar cada partícula de olor, para luego soltar el aire caliente por la nariz, haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran.

Podría acusarlo de acoso por eso, pero increíblemente, la excitación que se negaba a clasificar como tal, le daba energía para seguir luchando y tratar de vencer, por lo menos una vez, al rubio. Un deseo tan raro que ni el mismo podía explicar.

Hasta que un día ocurrió.

Steve cayó de espalda sobre el suelo acolchado, y él, por la emoción, se olvido de absolutamente todas las llaves que tanto Rogers como Romanoff le habían enseñado, y simplemente se lanzó sobre el rubio, sentándose sobre su estómago, y con sus manos vendadas sostuvo sus muñecas por sobre la cabeza.

Al principio Steve parecía sorprendido, ¡vamos! Hasta él lo estaba. Había logrado "vencer" al Capitán América, su sonrisa estaba engrapada a sus mejillas mientras jadeaba por aire. Rogers, luego de parpadear un par de veces para comprender que, efectivamente, Tony lo había vencido, sonrió levemente y dejó reposar completamente su cabeza en el suelo, su pecho estaba sólo un poco agitado.

-por fin veo frutos- comentó el rubio mientras le miraba con sus ojos azules. Tony sintió mariposas, asquerosas mariposas, revolotear en su estomago- ya pensaba que nunca aprenderías.

-soy Tony Stark, capi. Yo puedo hacer absolutamente todo.

-excepto dejar de ser egocéntrico- Steve soltó una risa corta cuando le miró indignado, y el movimiento de sus músculos le hicieron darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

Se tardo un tanto en percatarse de que aun sostenía las muñecas del capitán, y que con la risa del otro, su cuerpo se había deslizado un poco hacia la cadera de Steve, y que, lamentablemente para su orgullo, al ser más bajo, tenia reclinado su cuerpo un tanto para sostener los brazos del rubio.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para avergonzarse de la posición en la que estaba, ya que de pronto, su mundo se vio de cabeza al ser arrojado sobre su espalda y ser ahora Steve, el que estaba sobre él, entre sus piernas y con sus manos sosteniendo sus brazos por sobre su cabeza.

-nunca bajes la guardia hasta que la pelea haya finalizado- le dijo el otro con una media sonrisa. Pudo haber dicho mucho, una burla, un comentario irónico, tenía todo un repertorio para esas ocasiones, pero simplemente su boca no podía decir absolutamente nada.

El calor de Steve era abrazador, ya había sido mas de tres semanas desde que lo había pillado en su taller con el celo, y aunque los recuerdos de esa tarde se mantenían frescos en su mente, y cada par de noches los revivía en sueños, no podía recordar que la presencia de Steve se sintiera así. Cálida, envolvente y sumamente atrayente.

Su boca de pronto se encontraba increíblemente seca.

Echaba de menos sus cuatro supresores diarios.

-trata de zafarte- le reto Steve, apretando un poco más sus antebrazos. Si había algo que Tony nunca podía dejar pasar era un reto, independientemente si se encontraba intoxicado con el olor de Steve.

-¿vale si te pateo los huevos?

-puedes intentar de todo. Si es que puedes. Y cuida tu lenguaje.

Bufó ante el leve regaño de Steve, siempre tan correcto. Estaba seguro que era lo suficientemente puritano como para no darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Trató de zafar sus brazos y sólo logro que el rubio se los apretara. Gruñó molesto mientras lo miraba iracundo.

-¿sólo eso? Puedo estar así todo el día- la sonrisita de Rogers lo mosqueó. Aunque le molesto mas el doble sentido que le tomó a la oración.

 _Concéntrate Tony._

\- No me subestimes anciano- con una de sus rodillas golpeo el costado de Steve, haciendo que pusiera una mueca de dolor. Se impulso de frente y golpeo con su cabeza la nariz del rubio con lo que logró liberar uno de sus brazos que lo uso inmediatamente para golpear la quijada contraria. Sin embargo, Steve logró reponerse rápido, y con su mano agarró su puño, y valiéndose de su cuerpo, empotró a Tony fuertemente contra el piso.

-nada mal – le dijo con soberbia. Tony gruñó más alto y comenzó a removerse contra el cuerpo contrario. Levantaba su pecho tratando de empujar el de Steve, pero aquello era inútil, nunca podría someter al otro si no usaba su armadura.

Enterró los talones en el piso y con un fuerte impulso, golpeo el cuerpo sobre él. La idea era poder desestabilizarlo un poco, no que ocurriera _aquello._ El aliento de Steve le golpeo la oreja cuando jadeo, y el rubor rápidamente subió a su cara y pudo hasta jurar, que el cuello del Capitán también se enrojeció. Por su parte apretó los labios cuando sintió los espasmos recorrer su cuerpo.

Su genial idea sólo había logrado que sus miembros se encontraran en un movimiento brusco que dejó a ambos avergonzados. Y para desgracia, Steve tuvo la genial ocurrencia de impulsarse hacia abajo, haciendo que el roce se intensificara. Ambos se quedaron quietos, con los rostros enrojecidos y el pecho revolucionado no por el ejercicio.

La cabeza de Steve estaba un par de centímetros por sobre la suya, y aunque se podrían estar mirando en ese momento, ambos habían corrido la vista hacia cualquier lado de la habitación que no fuera el otro. A ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió salir de aquella posición.

Trago saliva un par de veces para humectar su garganta, pero no sirvió de mucho, era como tirar un escupitajo en el desierto. De pronto, comenzó a sentirse muchísimo más azorado de lo que ya estaba, y la cercanía de Rogers le quemaba, tiro de sus brazos suavemente, para percatarse de que en algún momento, Steve los había aferrado tan fuerte que el solo movimiento le dolió. Un quejido involuntario salió de su garganta, llamando la inmediata atención de Steve.

-oh, lo siento- balbuceo el otro soltando sus brazos y echándose hacia atrás inmediatamente, aunque no lo suficiente. Quedó sentado sobre sus rodillas aún entre las piernas de él- yo emm… ¿estás bien?

La mirada culposa de Steve iba dirigida a su brazos, y cuando logró incorporarse un poco, se dio cuenta que ambos antebrazos tenían marcas rojizas horizontales justo donde los dedos del Capitán se habían posado. Sí, ahora que los veía dolían, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuando había pasado.

-sí, no es nada- terminó de sentarse en el suelo, sus piernas aun estaban abiertas y Steve estaba sentado en medio de ellas con cara de arrepentido- soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Tony, nunca te haría daño- Steve de verdad se veía mal por las marcas que le había dejado. Si fuera un cachorro, estaba seguro que tendrías las orejas caídas- es sólo que… no me di cuenta, tuve que haber apretado cuando… emmm te moviste- ahora además de arrepentido volvía a estar avergonzado. Era tan tierno.

No Tony, _mal omega, mal omega._

-vamos capi, no me fracturaste los brazos, son sólo un par de moretones- le dio una sonrisa confiada mientras se tocaba las marcas. Steve no parecía muy seguro- aunque dejaré el precedente que te vuelves muy brusco cuando tu amiguito está involucrado.

Rogers le quedo mirando unos segundos sin comprender nada, para luego horrorizarse y enrojecer hasta las orejas.

-¡e-eso no fue lo que paso!- chilló el capitán- sólo no calculé bien, no fue porque…. Bueno… eso. Estoy tomando los supresores que me trajo Pepper así que…. No creo que…

-ya capi relájate, sólo era una broma- con uno de sus dedos le pico el hombro- cielos, por tu reacción diría que sí eres así dentro del cuarto- Steve se encogió un poco y su mirada viajo al piso. La mosquilla de la curiosidad se le enganchó- ¿eres así? Me refiero a… ya sabes.

Steve se mordió el labio y a Tony se le volvió a secar la boca. Bien, puede que lo que ocurrió en el taller haya vislumbrado algo sobre el capitán, pero en sus memorias, Steve no se veía como alguien que usara mucho su fuerza. La esencia dominante había estado, era típico e innato de los alfas, pero el que fuera _brusco_ , no se lo esperaba. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, al noble, correcto y buen samaritano de Steve que tuviera esa tendencia.

Extrañamente le sonaba atractiva.

-¡vaya! No me lo esperaba- susurró.

-te equivocas- Steve finalmente había levantado la mirada de piso- yo no soy así- uso una de sus manos como apoyo para lograr sentarse bien en el piso, esta vez con una pierna flectada delante suyo en donde apoyo el brazo.

-no tienes que excusarte, cada uno tiene sus gustos- le dijo tratando de sonar ligero, Steve bufó ofuscado.

-no se trata de eso. Es que yo… bueno yo nunca…- Hizo una mueca incomoda, abrió la boca para hablar pero parecía que las palabras no querían salir de ella. Hizo unos movimientos raros con su mano mientras un intento de sonrisa se trataba de formar en su cara- yo nunca…. Yo no sé si…..

Y la mente de Tony se ilumino. ¿Le estaba tratando de decir que…?

-espera deja ver si entiendo- meneo las palmas de sus manos frente a él para pedir silencio, Steve le miró avergonzado- tienes ¿Cuánto, 92, 93?

-noventa y ocho.

-guau, tienes noventa y ocho años, y tú nunca has…. ¿nada de nada?- Steve hizo una mueca.

-no es que nada de nada, es sólo que _eso,_ pues no- confesó mirándolo con duda, sus ojos azules brillaban cohibidos y todo su lenguaje corporal delataba que estaba apenado por la situación.

-vaya – susurró sin poder creérselo. Sabía que Steve era un hombre noble, de esos de antaño que ya no se ven, pero nunca imagino que fuera tan noble- si que tienes, emm, fuerza de voluntad- Rogers le sonrió levemente- pero estoy intrigado. Quiero decir, en todos estos años, sin contar cuando fuiste una paleta, ¿nadie se te insinuó para…?

-oh, bueno, sí. En las campañas llegaban grupos de coristas a subir la moral, y muchas de ellas se ofrecieron a hacerme compañía, pero las rechace. Y con Peggy nunca…. A penas nos dimos un beso antes de que me congelara.

-¿y por qué rechazabas a las coristas? Digo, otros hubieran aceptado- Steve le sonrió mientras atrapaba su mirada en ese mar azul.

-porque esperaba la pareja perfecta- algo en Tony se remeció. Pero aquello no era suficiente.

-y si tú pareja perfecta decidió no esperar, ¿Qué harías?- Steve medito unos segundos, antes de inspirar y mirarlo con un renovado optimismo.

-Nada. Lo que haya pasado no se puede cambiar, tampoco le podría pedir que estuviera toda su vida esperándome, eso sería egoísta- la sonrisa se le pronuncio- yo creo, que hay que vivir la vida de la mejor manera posible, para cuando llegado el momento, podamos estar con quien queramos sin arrepentirse.

-¿aun si esa persona se acostó con todo Nueva York?- Steve le miro con suavidad.

-aun si esa persona lo hubiera hecho con el país entero. Yo sólo pido ser el ultimo y compartir lo que a otros no les mostro.

-¿y eso qué sería?

-lo que hay dentro de su corazón.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada a Steve, se sentía abrumado, superado por las palabras que le decía Rogers, porque él sabía bien que, a pesar de que lo que decía parecía estar dirigido a una tercera persona, iban dirigidas a él. Y su dañado corazón no podía más que sentirse cálido, a pesar de que había una parte de él que se resistía a creer. Nadie podía ser tan bueno, entregar tanto por alguien que… _valía tan poco._

Una mano tomó la suya, tibia, suave a pesar de las callosidades, y tan familiar. Inspiró hondo y de pronto, el olor de Steve, ese que lo intoxicaba y le hacía odiar aun más su naturaleza, le pareció conocido. Como el aroma que uno siente al llegar casa luego de un largo viaje.

-eres un viejo virgen y cursi- soltó. La risa de Steve le sonó hermosa.

-puede ser, pero creo que ya soy muy viejo para cambiar- se miraron a los ojos, capturados en un ir y venir entre el azul y el marrón, y aunque la vocecita en su cabeza le recordaba todo lo que había sufrido en los últimos años, los ojos de Steve parecían limpiar aquello, todo el dolor, la amargura y el odio, volviéndolo claro y transparente. Igual que él.

-Tony me dijeron que estabas aquí… ¡oh!

Sacó la mano rápidamente escondiéndola tras de sí, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo algo ilegal, lo que había pasado mucho, y se giró al nuevo integrante.

-¡Rhodey! Hombre, no sabía que venias- James le miró un tanto incomodo, como si no supiera que hacer, y cambiaba la vista de él a Steve y viceversa.

-sí, quise ver como estabas- comenzó acercándose mientras él y Steve se levantaban del piso- no había podido venir antes por asuntos del ejercito.

-no debes disculparte- le abrazó por los hombros y lo sacudió amistosamente. Su amigo le miro unos segundos con una sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada, estaba vez seria, a Rogers.- ¿y cómo le va la vida a War Machine? Espero que estés cuidando del traje que te di.

-de hecho hay unas cosas que quiero que veas, nada grave, pero tuve un enfrentamiento un tanto movido en Pakistan.

-Pues vamos a ver a ese bebe ¡Entrenamos luego Capi!

Steve le hizo una seña con los dedos a modo de despedida. Mientras camina junto a Rhodey, que le platica de sus últimas misiones, se cuestionó si la llegada del Coronel había sido acertada o no.

Por lo menos, ahora podía pensar mejor las palabras de Steve que parecían haberse grabado a fuego en su cabeza. En su mano aun sentía el fantasma del calor de la mano de Steve.

.

-¿qué es todo eso?

Steve miraba confundido las cajas apiladas en la sala mientras Clint y Thor sacaban objetos de ellas. Natasha miraba todo con un rictus de entretención.

-¿se te olvido que día es el jueves?

-¿28 de noviembre?- preguntó dudoso.

-es acción de gracias Capitán- Steve alzó las cejas sorprendido. No se había acordado para nada de esa festividad- no se preocupe, no es el único al que se le olvido.

-¿a ti también?

-no. Pero no me interesa. En Rusia no se celebra. El doctor Banner tampoco parece interesado, el ha pasado su vida en laboratorios, Clint menos por las misiones y no me haga hablar de Thor.

-¿fue Tony el que pidió la decoración?- Natasha bufó.

-para Stark acción de gracias, al igual que las otras fiestas familiares, son borracheras en el club de moda de la ciudad- los ojos verdes lo enfocaron, como pudiendo leer todos sus secretos- pero la señorita Potts piensa que sería bueno para el equipo celebrar, ya que el año pasado pasamos estas fiestas persiguiendo a Zeke.

-una fiesta familiar- murmuro abriendo una caja y sacando la decoración otoñal- me parece una buena ida. ¿Ayudas a decorar?

Si bien en algún momento de su vida había querido estudiar arte, aquello no significaba que fuera un buen decorador de interiores, pero él al igual que los otros, pusieron su esfuerzo por decorar la sala y el comedor. Extrañamente aquello le sentó bien, aunque se sentía extraño, recodaba celebrar esta festividad con su madre cuando era niño, aunque la comida no era mucha, el significado de la fiesta lo hacía sentirse cerca del padre que nunca conoció, él murió mientras aun estaba gestación, y recordar el sacrificio que hizo por el país, para que él y muchos otros pudieran estar tranquilos, le provocaba una paz inmensa recordar aquello.

Si bien ya hace mucho que había dejado de pensar en sus padres y lo distintos que pudo ser su vida si ellos no hubieran muerto, el estar arreglando todo para una festividad en familia hacia que algo grato creciera en su pecho.

No les tomó mucho decorar, y cuando vio el resultado, entre los comentarios de Thor y las burlas de Clint, algo dentro suyo pareció removerse, trayendo consigo todos esos anhelos antiguos que había forjado en su juventud; el encontrar a una chica dulce que lo amara, casarse, tener hijos y formar un hogar, donde él trabajara y ella cuidaría a los pequeños, esperándolo todos los días con la cena caliente.

Bucky había deseado lo mismo, aunque él antes quería divertirse más. Él no, siempre quiso tener su propia familia, no que su madre no fuera suficiente, pero él quería conformar una como se debía, con ambos padres presentes. Si hubiera seguido su plan, ahora debería salir su esposa de la cocina y besarlo dulcemente en la mejilla por haber decorado.

Pero sólo salió Tony que miró todo con las cejas alzadas. No era lo mismo, aunque tampoco creyó que su imaginaria esposa le hubiera hecho el pecho saltar como lo hizo Tony.

-¿acción de gracias? Pero que rápido se pasa el año, ¿no?- Le dijo a Rhodey que venía unos pasos más atrás.

-ahora sí parece un hogar- comentó el Coronel, Tony sólo lo miró de una forma rara antes de dirigirse a ellos.

-supongo que pasaran ese día aquí, ya que decoraron la sala- miró con gracia un adorno de pinos antes de parecer excesivamente emocionado- veremos el juego, ¿alguien sabe quien juega? No importa, igual lo veremos. Beberemos cerveza y después comeremos pavo y puré y salsa de frutos y tarta de manzana ¿qué más se come para ese día?

-¿tú cocinaras?- preguntó Clint. Tony viró los ojos

-por supuesto que no, lo encargaremos todo, no confió en las destrezas culinarias de ninguno de ustedes.

Los días para acción de gracia llegaron más pronto de lo que esperó. Todos permanecieron en la torre para ese día, Pepper se excusó diciendo que pasaría la velada con Happy, le sorprendió mucho el saber que esos dos habían sostenido una relación secreta mientras Pepper fingía ser la novia de Tony, cosa que ahora no era necesaria.

No había podido acercarse nuevamente a Tony, después de lo que pasó mientras entrenaban, el ingeniero se había mantenido ocupado haciéndole mejores al traje de Rhodey. Steve sabía que el coronel era el mejor amigo de Tony desde hace muchos años, a pesar de que no se veían mucho debido al trabajo en el ejército y la nueva carrera de Tony como héroe, pero aun así se llamaban regularmente para saber del otro.

En ese momento, en palabras de Rhodes, el ejército le había entregado dos semanas de descanso debido a las largas misiones que había tenido en el último tiempo, y éste había decidido pasarlas en la torre de los vengadores.

A Steve no se le pasó por alto las miradas que le daba el coronel, especialmente cuando se encontraba cerca de Tony. Esos ojos negros parecían brillar en advertencia para luego sonreírle inocentemente a Tony que parecía no percatarse de la situación.

Entre las miradas del Coronel y las propias de Tony que parecía no querer conversar mucho con él últimamente, llegó el día de acción de gracias. Desde temprano Tony había comenzado con la fiesta. Para el medio día había llegado la comida que se encargó, mientras ayudaba junto a Bruce y Natasha a colocar todo en recipientes para llevar a la mesa, alzó la ceja al ver tres pavos y no uno.

-no se ofenda, Capitán, pero usted y Thor comen por cuatro de nosotros, cada uno- Natasha mantuvo el rostro serio, pero los ojos le brillaban con gracia. Bufó haciéndose el indignado, no necesitaban decirle que comía mucho, él ya sabía eso, pero es que su cuerpo se lo pedía, o más bien, el suero.

Mientras terminaban de colocar las ultimas cosas en el comedor, vio de reojo como Tony estaba usando una gorra azul mientras miraba el juego que daban por el televisor, Thor a su lado gritaba exaltado, aunque estaba completamente seguro que no entendía muy bien el juego, y Clint bebía tranquilamente una cerveza en un sillón individual.

\- Se ve bien – a penas si se movió cuando Rhodey llegó a su lado.

\- eso parece- contestó no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. A su lado, Rhodey se giro un par de veces cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Tony?- se atoró con su propia saliva y miró directo a los ojos serios de James quien esperaba una respuesta- ¿necesito repetir la pregunta, Capitán?

-no es necesario, entendí perfectamente- carraspeó levemente- mis intenciones con Tony son buenas y serias, quiero que él acepte salir conmigo. Ser una pareja.

\- ¿por qué ahora y no antes? Este interés por Tony no será porque descubriste que era un omega ¿o, no?- Rhodey lo miró de tal forma que Steve supo que debía responder correctamente o tendría al militar tras su nuca para siempre. Masticó un poco las palabras en su mente antes de comenzar a hablar lentamente.

-en parte, pero no es porque sea un omega- aclaro inmediato ante el brillo en los ojos de Rhodes- sino mas bien porque me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas- el coronel movió un poco su cabeza alentándolo a continuar- los últimos años en que he compartido con Tony siempre he sentido una rara conexión con él que siempre asumí era amistad, o bueno, esa rara relación que siempre tuvimos. Nunca fue mi intención dañarlo, nunca se me pasaría por la mente hacer algo así. Es sólo que soy algo lento para algunas cosas- hizo una mueca rara mientras se rascaba la nuca, le daba pudor admitir aquello- luego de que ocurriera el incidente con el celo de Tony, me pude dar cuenta de cosas, muchas cosas, sobre lo que en verdad significa Tony para mí.

-¿tienes claro que él no cree absolutamente nada sobre los alfas y omegas?- Steve suspiró.

-lo sé, pero aquello no me hará desistir, aunque tenga que esperar a Tony por años lo seguiré intentando- Rhodes pareció evaluar sus palabras para luego asentir suavemente y con el semblante más relajado.

-también creo que sabes que si le haces daño te mataré- miró de reojo al hombre y sintió un aprecio renovado por él.

-no esperaría menos- respondió. James sonrió un poco complacido.

La cena fue para nada tradicional, lo cual era de esperar si Tony era el anfitrión. Había colocado una silla más grande que el resto en la mesa redonda, según él, para que se supiera en donde estaba la cabecera y quien era el que mandaba. Rhodey se había sentado a la izquierda de Stark, sin inmutarse mucho por el barullo, y antes de que alguien le quitara el puesto, se sentó a la diestra de Tony. El castaño le quedo mirando cuando tomó asiento pero finalmente le sonrió levemente antes de que comenzara a dirigir la cena.

Después de que el segundo pavo desapareciera de la mesa – para su vergüenza él tenía mucho que ver- Tony se alzó y con el tenedor golpeo su copa, llamando la atención de todos los vengadores.

-muy bien, niños, es hora de dar gracias.

-¿a quién?- interrumpió Thor mirando confundido a la gente, Tony bufó hastiado, por suerte Bruce se acercó al oído del asgardiano y le explico rápidamente de lo que se trataba la festividad. El rubio pareció emocionarse- ¡oh! Pues entonces yo quisiera dar gracias por los fabulosos amigos que he encontrado en Midgard.

Todos alzaron las copas. Y uno a uno fueron dando gracias, hasta que finalmente le tocó a él, lo pensó un poco antes de alzar su copa y decir:

-quisiera dar gracias por la familia- a su lado Tony bufó.

-¿familia. Qué familia? Yo no tengo padres, tú no tienes padres ¿alguien de aquí tiene padres a parte de Thor?- Natasha y Bruce negaron mientras Clint se encogió de hombros desinteresado, Rhodey ladeo la cabeza dándole la razón a Tony- ¡somos una manada de huérfanos!

-la familia a veces no va con la sangre- le dijo lo más calmado que pudo para no iniciar una pelea, Tony le miró interesado- nosotros vivimos juntos, compartimos momentos íntimos que no lo hacemos con cualquiera, nos apoyamos y confiamos mutuamente, ¿acaso eso no es una familia?

Los ojos de Tony se remecieron un poco ante sus palabras, pero no pudo analizar por mucho tiempo, ya que el grito de Thor le hizo voltear.

-Steve tiene razón, ¡agradezco por ustedes mis amigos, que son mi segunda familia!- las palabras del rubio hicieron sonreír a todos, y el ambiente se volvió incluso más relajado.

En las caras de todos algo había cambiado, no podía decir a ciencia que era, pero tras el grito de Thor, los rostros de todos parecían un poco más aliviados. Todos ellos eran almas solitarias, que por una u otra razón habían terminado vagando solos por el mundo, pero ahora estaban todos aquí, en la torre, viviendo y compartiendo juntos. Y quizás aquello, los reconfortaba, por lo menos, a él le pasaba.

-así que familia ¿eh?- Tony movía la cuchara en la taza de café que tenia frente a él. A lo lejos los demás estaban viendo el noticiero, Clint se había acostado sobre uno de los sillones y acariciaba con dolor su estomago inflamado, mientras que en la cocina Natasha y Bruce bebían de sus tazas mientras supervisaban que Babas lavara bien la loza.

-somos una familia, algo rara y disfuncional, pero una familia al fin y al cabo- le dijo suavemente. Observó a Tony beber lentamente de su taza humeante- ¿tú me consideras familia?- le preguntó sin poder contenerse, Tony le miro un poco conmocionado.

-¿así como un hermano?- preguntó con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

-eso sería un tanto pervertido, si tenemos en cuenta la situación- le gustó ver las mejillas levemente sonrojadas del castaño. Rio un poco y Tony le miró con fingida indignación.

-yo creo que te quedaría bien el papel del tío, ya sabes, como fuiste amigo de mi padre- le picó ambos sonrieron con gracia, y pudieron compartir un breve momento en silencio, tan sólo mirándose y sintiéndose mas cómodos que nunca antes de que el ruido de la tele llamara su atención.

- _… no nevará sobre Nueva York esta semana, pero si llegará una tormenta de truenos, ¡y con mi martillo decreto que a la media noche para el sector de Manhattan los truenos caerán…!_

-¡te lo advertí, hombre del clima, sólo yo controlo los truenos!- vociferó Thor apuntando con un dedo amenazador a la tele y con su otra mano llamando al Mjölnir.

-¿deberíamos decirle que el tipo del clima sólo lo está imitando?- le preguntó Tony con una sonrisa mientras veía al rubio jurar males eternos al sujeto de la tele- digo, antes de que salga a buscarlo.

-creo que sí.

Mientras se levantaba a calmar a Thor, podía sentir la mirada de Tony sobre su espalda, y aquello le producía unas cosquillas que le mantuvieron la sonrisa en la cara aun cuando ya se había ido a acostar esa noche.

Solo Tony era capaz de hacer eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste el cómo se está desarrollando la historia. Quisiera mandarle un abrazo grande y un gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario, pero por sobre todo a **PsychYakumo** , no sabes cómo me ha gustado leer tus comentarios de los últimos dos capítulos, !sumamente largos! de verdad muchas gracias por el tiempo que inviertes en comentar.

Sin nada mas que decir les digo **¡Enjoy!**

Capitulo cinco: Navidad.

.

.

Rhodey se fue el segundo día de diciembre dándole un fuerte abrazo de despedida y un " _sólo avísame y vengo a romperle las piernas_ " que le sacó una sonrisa. A veces su amigo tomaba esa faceta sobreprotectora que a él le gustaba, le hacía sentir que Rhodey de verdad se preocupaba por él, como lo haría un padre o un hermano mayor, y aquello le dejaba un calorcito agradable en el pecho.

Le beso la sien sonoramente y le entregó un guiño a la par que le decía _"si no lo hago yo primero"._ James se había carcajeado y se fue de la torre con el bolso al hombro.

La prensa seguía especulando sobre él, ya se había filtrado que su relación con Pepper era una farsa, por lo que las habladurías sobre el por qué de aquella farsa salían cada dos días en las portadas de revistas sensacionalistas. Podía ignorar muchas cosas, pero algunas otras le dolieron bastante, como el que comenzaran a cuestionar si era apto a ser un vengador por su naturaleza, ya que al no tener pareja podía interferir con el desempeño del capitán América.

El día en que eso salió en los diarios y en la tele, se había refugiado en su taller sin querer hablar con nadie. Aquello le había dolido, y mucho. No sólo de que lo cuestionaran debido a que era un omega, sino al hecho de que él fuera una fuente de errores para Steve.

Bruce le consolaba y le decía que pronto esas cosas pasarían, que lo que dijeran esas personas no tenía ningún valor. Pero eso no restaba el que doliera. Estuvo así un par de días, encerrado mientras arreglaba y actualizaba su armadura, pero cuando terminó, la depresión cayó sobre él.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando salió de su taller directo al bar. El primer trago de whiskey le hizo arder la garganta de una manera dolorosamente deliciosa. Los siguientes tragos fueron más fáciles, y sentado en la barra, con la botella a medio vaciar, comenzó a pensar.

Pensar en todas las cosas que decían de él, en la imagen que daba y en lo que era. El tenía más que asumido que era alguien egoísta, ególatra, un tanto narcisista e irónico, y siempre estuvo en paz consigo mismo con respecto a ello, después de todo, las personas que habían entrado a su vida y permanecían en ella lo querían de esa forma.

Pero ahora era muy distinto. Ya no se trataba de estar bien consigo mismo, ahora era mostrar cuanto valía. No necesitaba leer o escuchar al público para saber la opinión general que tenían de él, pero otra muy distinta era la opinión que Steve se podía formar con respecto a eso.

En el comienzo de su relación Steve ya había hecho mención a su carácter y a lo que decían de él en las noticias. Había dolido en ese momento, y enfrentó lo mejor que pudo la situación, tratando de mostrarse entero y fuerte cuando en verdad se resquebrajaba. Y lo había logrado.

Pero en este momento todo era distinto. Con los años ese mal pie que dieron al inicio se limó, cierto era que peleaban mucho, pero se respetan y confiaban mutuamente y, lamentablemente, con el tiempo se había hecho adicto a las miradas de aprobación de Steve, a esa sonrisa ladeada y cansada que le daba después de cumplir con la misión.

Y tenía miedo.

Miedo a que todo lo que hablaban en los medios llegaran a los oídos de Steve, que estaba seguro ya había hecho, y este supiera todas sus faltas, todos sus errores, y que comenzara a pensar como lo hacia la mayoría de las personas.

Una cosa era que a Steve le dijeran que había sido mujeriego y que vivía en fiestas. Otra muy distinta es que mostraran cada capítulo de su vida en televisión, con videos, fotos y hasta testigos.

La última semana se habían dedicado a rememorar su _etapa wild on_ , como decían los medios, que fue cuando recién había cumplido los veinte y uno y podía beber legalmente en bares. Muchas veces sus guardaespaldas tuvieron que sacarlo en brazos o arrastrándolo por lo intoxicado que estaba. Luego pasó su etapa experimental, que fueron esas fiestas salvajes donde había habido muchas drogas duras, había probado el éxtasis, pero luego por mucho tiempo la cocaína había capturado su atención.

Fue una época de muchos problemas, y los programas de chismes no hacían más que recordar todas las veces que había caído al hospital por intoxicación, y un par de veces por lesiones – había estado tan ebrio y drogado que se había caído bastante feo - y también las veces en que había tenido problemas con la policía, ya sea por consumo de drogas o por conducir ebrio. Aun recuerda claramente esa noche que paso en la cárcel y a la mañana siguiente Pepper lo había ido a recoger, con la decepción y la lastima pintada en sus pupilas. Aquel había sido el primer freno que había tenido en su vida, desde esa vez las drogas habían dejado de ser parte de sus fiestas.

Pero el alcohol era otro problema. El alcohol y mujeres, muchas mujeres. Ni siquiera se recuerda el número de mujeres con las que estuvo, y aunque en más de una ocasión se le habían ofrecido hombres, el "no" estaba marcado a fuego, después de todo, era un omega, y no quería pasar ninguna "sorpresa" tras una noche de calentura.

En la televisión hablaban mujeres que aseguraban que habían estado con él el último par de meses. Mentirosas. Si la prensa supiera que llevaba casi cuatro años sin hacer absolutamente nada con nadie. Desde que había sentido el olor de Steve no había podido calentarse con nadie, absolutamente nadie, y para alguien el cual su vida sexual siempre había sido muy activa, el que ahora se viera incapacitado era sumamente frustrante.

Pero claro, eso nunca lo contaría, principalmente porque nadie le creería. Después de todo él es Tony Stark, el multimillonario, playboy, egocéntrico, narcisista que había hecho de su vida una fiesta en descontrol permanente, el cual la lista de amantes no tenia fin y que además era omega.

 _\- ¿Si fueras un alfa, estarías con Tony Stark ?-_ Había preguntado el reportero a su invitado en un show de esa tarde. El otro había colocado una mueca rara antes de contestar.

 _\- no lo creo, es atractivo, pero sus amantes son demasiadas, no hay mucho atractivo en estar con alguien tan fácil. Tiene poco valor…._

Él era alguien que valía poco, lo sabía, desde hace mucho, pero el que ahora lo dijeran en la televisión, donde Steve podía verlo, era muy distinto. Sentía que ese bichito de la esperanza era aplastado sin misericordia, muriendo con él las ideas de estar junto a Steve que se habían logrado colar en su mente.

Steve, el Capitán América, el hombre que era amado por todo el mundo, un icono nacional y un ejemplo mundial ¿en qué mundo estaría con alguien como él? Él tenía dinero, fama y una industria reconocida mundialmente, pero sentía que eso no valía nada ante sus errores. Y se castigaba a sí mismo por el sólo hecho de haber dejado que su corazón se ilusionara. Steve nunca estaría con alguien como él.

 _Alguien tan poca cosa._

Se encorvó sobre la barra, bebiendo al seco el vaso que tenía en la mano. Pero ni el ardor del alcohol pudo detener los sollozos que comenzaron a salir de su boca, ni las lágrimas que brotaron rebeldes de sus ojos.

Apretó el vaso en su mano, al punto que pensó que lo rompería, y lloró. No sabe por cuánto, sólo dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su cara sin que nada las detuviera, lloró botando todo lo que arrastraba tras su espalda, lloró hasta sentir arder los ojos por tantas lágrimas que brotaban de él. Lloró sufriendo mientras la idea de que Steve nunca lo podría ver como alguien merecedor se instalaba en su mente. Lloró hasta que unos brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás.

No necesitó mucho para averiguar quién era, el llanto paro abruptamente mientras sentía el pecho de Steve acoplarse en su espalda y su mentón reposar sobre su coronilla. Eran tan cálidos que las últimas lágrimas cayeron de forma amarga al sentirse protegido en esos brazos.

-no llores- susurró el rubio, apretándolo contra su pecho- yo estoy aquí, Tony. Siempre estaré para ti.

Se giró, Steve lo soltó lo suficiente como para que se diera vuelta y quedaran de frente. La mirada de Steve era tan cálida, una de sus manos se acercó a su cara y limpio las lágrimas que habían quedado enganchadas en sus mejillas, mientras que la otra la deslizo por su espalda, acercándolo suavemente.

-soy patético- le dijo soltando un risa vacía, Steve le miró serio.

-no lo eres- con ambas manos tomo su rostro y le hizo mirar fijamente- eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco- sonrió amargamente- y es verdad, no hagas caso a lo que dicen.

-es verdad. Todo lo que dicen es verdad- con un movimiento sacó las manos de Steve de su cara- todas esas cosas que muestran, las fiestas, las drogas, las mujeres, mi actitud, todo es cierto- sonrió de forma cínica- no valgo nada.

De pronto, su cara se vio enterrada en un pecho fuerte, y el aroma de Steve caló hasta sus huesos, aturdiendo su mente perturbada por los pensamientos y el alcohol.

-nunca vuelvas a decir eso- gruñó Steve mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho y agachaba la cabeza para lograr conectar sus miradas- no quiero volverte a escuchar a decir eso, Tony. Tu eres alguien sorprendente, no importa lo que digan los noticieros, tú vales, y si no para ellos, sí para mí. Tú vales demasiado para mi, Tony.

No respondió, estaba abrumado, demasiado. Su pecho palpitaba como loco al igual que el de Steve. Rogers no pareció esperar una respuesta, tan sólo lo acomodó en sus brazos, levantándolo del suelo, y sentándose con él en el sillón más cercano. Lo posicionó en su regazo, con sus brazos abrazando protectoramente su torso.

Cuando Steve besó sus cabellos, su corazón palpitó de forma dolorosamente fuerte. Se sentía en casa, a salvo. El olor de Steve lo calmaba y aquello sólo lo hacía pensar con más fuerza el si debía plantearse tener algo serio con Steve, el dejar que el rubio le coqueteara y poder sentir todas esas sensaciones y emociones raras que sólo Steve le provocaba.

Pero ¿estaría dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara? ¿A comportarse como un omega? Y si era así ¿hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar por Steve? ¿Podría dejar que lo mandara, casarse, tener hijos?

De sólo pensar en ello se le apretaba el estomago con asco, pero en los brazos de Steve todo mal se iba. ¿Qué debía hacer? No tuvo mucho para pensarlo, ya que el cansancio por el llanto y el estrés al que había estado sometido los últimos días lo llevó a caer dormido en los brazos de Steve, sin percatarse de la preocupación y la adoración que el otro tenía en cada toque de su cuerpo.

Esa noche soñó en un campo en permanente ocaso con Steve a su lado sonriendo. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien.

Esa mañana Tony despertó gracias a un repentino flash de luz y a una risita molesta. Su cuerpo estaba cómodo, tibio y con un aroma que le invitaba a mantener los ojos cerrados y volver a dormir. Pero se percató de la extraña posición de su cuerpo, puesto en una pose semi vertical, y de pronto recordó que la noche anterior no había llegado a la cama.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, y luego del dolor que cruzó sus ojos por la luz del sol, lo siguiente que vio fue la mueca burlona de Clint muy cerca de su rostro. El arquero movió sus cejas de forma sugerente antes de hacerse un paso hacia atrás y descubrir que Bruce, Natasha y Thor los miraban de más atrás, todos con expresiones de distinto grado de gracia. Le tomo unos segundos más saber el porqué de ello.

Un movimiento sobre él le hizo bajar la mirada y darse cuenta que, lo que lo mantenía caliente, no era una manta como debía ser, sino que un par de brazos musculosos que lo tenían firmemente sujeto contra el pecho de Steve. Deseo que su cara no se viera roja, aunque por el calor de sus mejillas debía suponer que si, su boca se abrió un par de veces boqueando sin decir nada, antes de elevar la vista y encontrarse con un par de zafiros que le devolvían la vista adormilados.

-la próxima vez traten de llegar a la habitación- les dijo Clint en tono jocoso, aguantándose la risa, pero Thor no lo hizo y se carcajeo a sus anchas para su pesar. Natasha mantenía los labios estirados de forma tensa, aguantándose la risa, y Bruce les miraba con una sonrisa un tanto apenada.

-metete en tus asuntos _Brave_ \- Clint sólo sonrió.

-no hay nada de qué avergonzarse mis amigos- les dijo Thor con una sonrisa. Steve pareció despabilar con la potente voz del rubio, ya que Tony pudo sentir el espasmo que sufrió el cuerpo de Rogers que le hizo botar en las piernas del capitán.

-cl-claro que no, aquí no paso nada- Steve rápidamente, y para su pobre orgullo, lo ubico a un costado suyo en el sillón como si no pesara nada. La mañana helada hizo que su piel se erizara al ya no tener el calor de Steve.

-se le ve acalorado, Capitán ¿no se estará enfermando?- el tono malicioso de Natasha sólo lo irritó. Es decir, esa mujer que parecía no haber nacido con sentido del humor les estaba molestando, y esos ojos verdes brillosos se lo confirmaban.

-estoy bien- Steve se levanto del sillón y paso la mirada nerviosa por toda la sala, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, lo vio ruborizarse nuevamente hasta las orejas. Tan jodidamente adorable. Como un oso gigante, pero de peluche.

-¿seguro? Quizás es alergia a algo, o a alguien- Natasha le entrecerró los ojos y él no se quedo atrás. Steve era totalmente ajeno a su lucha de miradas, se removía inquieto y no miraba a nadie a la cara. Clint se mordía los nudillos para no reírse mientras que Bruce miraba todo apenado.

-debió ser una araña. Esos bicharracos pueden dañar mucho la piel- paladeo cada palabra sin despegar la vista de Natasha, recordando todas las veces que tuvo que botar sus potes de cremas por culpa de la viuda al regresarle las crema con polvo pica-pica. Que él haya comenzado aquello no tenía la mayor relevancia.

-es arácnido, no bicho- le corrigió Natasha.

-pues le arranco dos patas.

-¿por qué discuten sobre arañas?- preguntó Thor a Clint, éste sólo se rio entre dientes.

-chicos, yo emm…. Hice el desayuno- Banner camino hasta estar en medio de todos, le dio una sonrisa suave a Tony- un buen desayuno, hay tocino, fruta, huevo….

-¿Poptars?- interrumpió Thor.

-sí, también hay- respondió Bruce.

-entonces vayamos a alimentarnos mis amigos- Thor llevó sus ojos azules hacia Tony, sonriéndole de forma conciliadora, antes de acercarse rápidamente hacia él y tomarlo en brazos lanzándolo por sobre su hombro.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- chilló horrorizado, tratando de ver por sobre su hombro la cabeza de Thor. Su orgullo siendo mutilado con cada paso que Thor daba- ¡bájame!

-sólo te llevo a la cocina, tienes cara de necesitar comida- respondió el asgardiano encaminándose a la cocina sin disminuir su paso.

-¡yo puedo llegar solo!- volvió a chillar al escuchar la risa de Clint, maldito arquero.

-pero yo quiero llevarte, mi querido amigo- al parecer Thor no captaba su humillación. De pronto unas manos lo tomaron por debajo de la axila, jalándolo fuera del hombro del Thor.

-el puede ir solo- su orgullo como hombre terminó de hacerse picadillo cuando Steve lo tomo por la espalda y rodillas, apretándolo contra su pecho protectoramente mientras miraba con las cejas fruncidas al otro rubio.

\- no era mi intención molestarte, Steve- dijo Thor al ver la mirada azul molesta del Capitán. Steve lo apretó mas contra su pecho encaminándose rápidamente a la cocina. Cuando giró la cabeza, vio las sonrisitas maliciosas de Clint y Natasha.

-¡Rogers, bájame!- le dijo de forma autoritaria, Steve enfocó su vista en él, pero no lo bajo- he dicho que me bajes- y para reafirmar su punto puso ambas manos en el pecho del otro empujándolo, a Steve pareció no gustarle aquello.

-no empujaste a Thor para que te bajara- señalo el soldado. Tony levanto la mirada un tanto sorprendido por las palabras y en los ojos de Steve vio una leve sombra que no pudo definir, pero lo que sí podía describir bastante bien eran las feromonas que se comenzaron a percibir sutilmente en el ambiente.

 _Oh, eso sí que no._

-bájame, ahora- dijo entre dientes sosteniéndole la mirada a Steve. Este lo apretó un poco mas contra si- ya llegamos a la cocina- le hizo notar.

Steve pareció reaccionar un poco, y cuando los brazos del Capitán parecieron querer soltarlo, el se libro a manotazos del agarre, y sin medir consecuencias, fue directamente a la mesa donde Banner había dejado el desayuno que había preparado, tomando un puñado de huevos revueltos arrojándoselo a la cara de Rogers.

-¿pero qué…?- Steve no tuvo tiempo de sacarse el huevo de la cara cuando tiras de tocino le cayeron sobre el cabello para luego ser acompañado por trozos de fruta-¡Tony!

-¡Steve!- grito de vuelta sin parar de arrojarle comida al rubio. La furia que sentía al percibir las feromonas de Rogers en el aire marcando territorio le hacía hervir la sangre y seguir arrojándole comida.

-¡eres tan infantil!- le ladró el otro, con el rostro rojo de furia, cubriéndose con uno de sus brazos su rostro, tratando de detener los trozos de comida que le arrojaba.

-y tú tan estúpidamente bueno- continuo arrojando comida. Pronto una tostada estaba sobre el cabello de Steve, este se la quito de un manotazo, dirigiéndole una mirada muy molesta que no le hizo amilanarse.

-eres un completo papanatas.

-¡si vas a insultar ocupa una expresión moderna! – le gritó terminándole de arrojar lo poco del desayuno que quedaba.

\- mi desayuno…- Bruce miraba el piso con pesar, viendo todo su esfuerzo botado literalmente al piso.

-esto es demasiado entretenido- dijo Clint, riéndose entre dientes mientras tomaba fotografías con su celular.

-Stark es un imbécil- aseveró Natasha, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando todo con un rictus serio.

-gracias por el desayuno Brucie- tomo una de las pocas tostadas que se había salvado de su ataque de furia y salió rápidamente de la cocina, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso a Bruce en la sien. Se giró lo suficiente para ver como Steve entrecerraba los ojos antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Estúpido Steve. Estúpido Alfa Steve.

.

Thor no era un ser complicado. Gustaba de la batalla, la cerveza y los amigos. En antaño en esa lista entraba Loki, aunque hace unos cuantos siglos que se habían distanciado, para su enorme pesar, pero no perdía la esperanza de reencontrarse con su hermano. Aun se le estimaba que viviera otros tres mil quinientos años más.

Jane era lo que más le gustaba actualmente, su bello rostro acompañado con su inteligencia y sagacidad que no se limitaba por su propia naturaleza humana lo había encandilado. Le recordaba un poco a su hermano, aunque más dulce y menos irónica.

Después de Asgard, Midgard era el mundo que mas amaba. No sólo por quienes vivían ahí, sino que por los constante cambios que siempre tenía. A diferencia del resto de los mundos, la longevidad humana era insignificante, y por ello mismo, Thor se había propuesto el protegerlos, y que disfrutaran de su efímera existencia de la mejor manera.

Aunque no lograba comprender cómo ni el por qué los humanos, destinados a vivir un suspiro de un dios, se complicaban tanto la existencia. A veces asociaba aquello a lo corto de su vida, preocupados de vivir las pocas décadas que les otorgaba la vida no podían dilucidar lo que había más allá de su propio ser.

Cuando por primera vez aparecieron los alfas y omegas en Midgard, él aun era joven, un adolescente como llaman los humanos a esa etapa de transición, y sus pueriles ojos vieron con gracia a aquellos seres.

Su madre, con delicadeza, había colocado un dedo sobre su frente, haciendo lo mismo con Loki que para ese entonces siempre andaba a su lado, y les había dicho que abrieran un poco más los ojos antes reír. Y lo hicieron.

No pasó mucho para que lograra comprender la real naturaleza de aquello. Lo que en un primer avistamiento le pareció seres primitivos que buscaban la mejor combinación genealógica, pronto se transformó en lo más bello que había visto en su joven vida, excluyendo a las Valkirias.

Comprendió que lo que llamaba instinto por ignorancia, era en verdad el verdadero llamado de las almas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Recuerda como hace siglos, una pareja de Vikingos, ambos fieros guerreros, se encontraron en una batalla. La mujer, alta y con el cabello como el sol, había alzado su hacha de guerra para enterrársela a su oponente, y por obra de Freya, el viento llevo el aroma de su enemigo a sus pulmones y viceversa.

Ambos contendientes, siendo enemigos, se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para el otro en el calor de la batalla, y gracias a ellos, la guerra entre sus pueblos se había detenido, formando una gran alianza que luego los llevó a conquistar las tierras de los sajones.

Increíblemente, unos cuantos siglos después, y a pesar de que sus rasgos no eran los mismos, los pudo reconocer nuevamente, esta vez en otro reino y con otros nombres, Felipe e Isabel, reyes de Castilla y Aragón que financiaron la conquista de todo un continente.

Recuerda haber llevado la inquietud a su madre, y ella, en su infinita sabiduría, le había explicado con paciencia que la breve vida de los humanos no se limitaba a una sola, ellos volvían, una y otra vez a la tierra para cumplir sus destinos, aquellos que por su corta vida no la podían realizar en una. Y que, aquellas almas que alguna vez se unieron, si volvían a nacer en una misma vida, se reencontrarían.

Aquello le parecía hermoso. Había seguido a aquella pareja un par de vidas más, y cada una de ellas fue distinta. Para su pesar, la última vez que los vio, cada uno había hecho su vida por separado porque nunca se lograron encontrar, pero no por ello fueron infelices. A veces sospechaba que ellos, sin saberlo, se buscaban mirando las estrellas.

Por eso mismo no lograba comprender la terquedad de Tony. Frente a sus narices tenia a quien lo complementaba, con quien podría forjar una relación que muchos envidiarían, inclusive él, pero rehuía de ella como si fuera la peste.

Veía en los ojos de Anthony el dolor, y lamentaba profundamente que se haya intoxicado con las habladurías de la gente. Pero también había visto la soledad de Steve, un hombre que había despertado setenta años después, y que al reencontrarse con su primer amor, ésta ya había forjado toda una vida y estaba pronta a partir a la siguiente, había visto sus ojos mirar el vacio muchas veces, no sintiéndose parte de su propio mundo. Pero todo eso acababa cuando veía a Stark.

Él ya lo había visto, el fuego que aparecía en los ojos azules cada vez que discutía con Tony. Aquello no era furia, él la conocía bien, aquello era vida, y muchas veces se cuestionó si sus dos amigos no estaban predestinados a estar juntos. Había desestimado esa idea al no ver mayores acercamientos, a pesar de la naturaleza de ambos, nunca imagino que Tony tomaba tantos supresores como para ocultar completamente su naturaleza.

Steve era idílico, imaginó que al encontrar a su pareja perfecta todo se daría enseguida, y Tony rechazaba completamente la idea tratándola de poco realista y asegurando que las relaciones se formaban con tiempo. Si tan solo supieran y comprendieran que era un poco de ambas.

Pero él ya había hablado, sólo esperaba que sus palabras, aunque débiles, se hubieran colado en la mente de ellos. Mientras tanto, seguiría disfrutando de los espectáculos que daban.

-eres un completo papanatas.

-¡si vas a insultar ocupa una expresión moderna!

Sí, él seguiría disfrutando de aquellos espectáculos.

.

Si Tony pensó que su bochorno por haberse quedó dormido sobre Steve, y su posterior ataque de furia, lo tenía acelerado y conmocionado, definitivamente estaba sobrevalorando la situación. Aquello lo corroboró unos cuantos días después del incidente, como era su costumbre habitual para esas situaciones, se refugiaba en el taller desde donde los demás solo lo podían verlo trabajar tras el cristal. Steve no lo fue a verlo ninguno de esos días para su alivio, y estaba gratamente complacido por ello.

Después de una extensa jornada que se extendió hasta entrada la mañana, su cansado cuerpo le exigía su dotación diaria de cafeína, por lo que tras terminar un repulsor para su traje, se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción.

Pero al entrar a la cocina, la cancioncilla paro de inmediato mientras sus ojos se abrían en horror e incredulidad, mientras que de su boca un jadeo salió sin control.

Apoyado sobre la encimera de la cocina estaba Bruce, eso no era extraño, él siempre estaba ahí a esas horas de la mañana, lo que si le causo conmoción fue que sus manos, las que habitualmente tenían una taza de té entre ellas, estaba vez estaba afirmando la menuda cintura de Natasha, mientras ambos se comían las bocas con una pasión que nunca espero de ninguno de los dos.

-Tony- dijo Bruce en cuanto lo vio, separándose con delicadeza de la viuda mientras que con una de sus manos se limpiaba la saliva de la boca. Natasha por otro lado se giro un poco a verlo antes de volverse hacia la encimera y tomar una taza de la cual bebió, totalmente relajada como si nunca hubiera pasado nada- buenos días

Bruce le miraba nervioso y avergonzado, se pasó las manos por el pelo un par de veces sin dejar de mirarlo con culpabilidad, mientras tanto él, no podía quitar su cara de horror. Sabía que Natasha era coqueta, ¡vamos! Casi toda su carrera se basaba en engatusar a los hombres para poder sonsacarles información. Era su trabajo. Y la había visto con esa misma actitud coqueta tratar a todos los vengadores, hasta con él, era parte de ella.

Pero nunca se espero que de verdad pasara ese paso de las miradas a los besos, y mucho menos con el doctor Banner. Con su Brucie.

-¿Brucie phoo, por qué?- le molestó la sonrisilla que apareció en la boca de Natasha- es decir, sé que tienes necesidad, eso lo comprendo plenamente, pero ¿Natasha? ¿En serio?- y para remarcar su punto apuntó descaradamente a la pelirroja.

-Tony, por favor- suplicó Bruce intercalando la mirada entre él y la pelirroja que bebía tranquilamente de su taza- no es necesario apuntar a Natasha.

-¿ahora la llamas Natasha?- chilló.

-desde hace mucho todos la llamamos Natasha- apuntó Banner con voz cansada. Tony hizo un ruidito raro con la garganta- por favor no hagas un berrinche.

-no creo poder verte con los mismos ojos, haz roto mi corazón- se llevó una mano al corazón a la vez que hacía un mohín con los labios. Romanoff viró los ojos al cielo.

Lo peor fue que, al llegar los integrantes que faltaban, ninguno se sorprendió por su hallazgo. Clint le sonrió de forma condescendiente mientras que Steve, con las mejillas levemente rosas, le dijo que él ya había tenido la oportunidad de sorprender a la nueva pareja. Rechinó los dientes mientras miraba con odio a Natasha, ella simplemente le elevó una ceja con gracia.

Pero lo peor de lo peor aún estaba por venir. Luego de su shock inicial, que le tomó un par de días, mientras veían los techos nevados de Nueva York desde la sala de estar, Natasha anuncio que ella y Bruce no pasarían navidad con ellos.

-¿A dónde carajos te llevas a mi Brucie-Phoo, Bruja?- Steve le enterró el codo en las costillas.

-a pasar una muy buena y feliz navidad- le respondió Natasha con malicia en cada silaba. Estaba seguro que la venita de su sien palpitaba a mil.

-yo tampoco estaré- agregó Clint antes de que pudiera responderle a la viuda- misiones, ya saben cómo son- se encogió de hombros de forma ligera.

-yo tampoco me encontrare presentes para su fiesta, mis amigos- Thor los miraba con su típica sonrisa- he estado lejos de Asgard por mucho tiempo, debo volver a mi hogar.

-¿nos abandonan todos?- preguntó indignado, y eso que él pensaba hacer una linda cena, obviamente comprada, luego de la grata velada de acción de gracia- malos amigos- gruñó.

-yo estaré- los ojos azules de Steve le miraban de forma cálida y con una leve sonrisa. Volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez, por la grata sensación que sintió en su pecho.

Ya parecía cuento repetido la situación en la que se encontraban, y que lo tenía fastidiado completamente. Su "relación" con Steve, aunque normal, seguía esa rara intermitencia de momentos íntimos y cotidianos, cada vez que el rubio lograba traspasar alguna de sus barreras y lograr un momento intimido con él, luego le rehuía, escondiéndose normalmente en su taller para luego resurgir al par de días como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Lo que le molestaba, más que su propia debilidad de no poder mantener a Steve alejado, era que éste simplemente aceptaba la situación, sonriéndole como si fuera un animalillo asustado y tratandolo de la misma forma que él lo trataba, pero sin quitar los pequeños detalles que de a poco iba teniendo con él, y que lastimosamente, él se iba haciendo adicto.

Y aquello le asustaba, pero aun así no podía quitar ese calorcillo que le recorría por dentro al ser el centro de esas pequeñas atenciones. Como el recibir todas las mañas su taza de café y una dona con glaseado rosa que sobre ella tenía pintada una sonrisa de las manos del rubio.

Estúpido Steve.

Acercándose el día de navidad los programas de televisión que hablaban de él comenzaron a disminuir, aunque lo poco que decían era bastante ácido e hiriente, pero aquello era más fácil de ignorar. Así que se permitió ir a una junta con los inversionistas con tranquilidad.

Las miradas de los hombres y mujeres eran agudas, algunos lo miraban con críticas, algunos pocos con curiosidad. La junta fue como siempre, dinero que iba y venía, como iban en las acciones, los contratos firmados, etc.

Pepper, como buena amiga y CEO le aconsejó que llevara un proyecto para ese día, para calmar los ánimos de los 15 puntos que aun no lograban recuperar tras la caída de las acciones luego de que se descubrió su naturaleza, por lo que entregó, antes los sorprendidos inversionistas, una prototipo de prótesis que ayudaría a caminar a las personas que se encontraran lisiadas.

Obviamente Pepper adornó el discurso diciendo que él lo llevaba pensando por largo tiempo y que le había dedicado mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para entregar una mejor calidad de vida a las personas. ¿La verdad? Lo había creado en su taller mientras se escondía de Steve, pero aquello no tenían que saberlo. El proyecto se entregaría después de año nuevo, más que suficiente, ya que como se quedaría sólo con Steve en la torre, su plan era evitar al rubio la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Se dedicó al proyecto a tiempo completo en su taller, de vez en cuando para relajarse le dedicaba tiempo a los nuevos trajes de Natasha, los cuales la pelirroja le recordó que le debía. Maldita arpía. Por lo que cuando el 21 de diciembre llegó y los demás vengadores se despidieron de él le tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Al segundo de cerrarse las puertas tras las espaldas de sus amigos, el silencio tenso invadió la torre. Se removió un poco en su sitio y miró de reojo a Steve que también parecía incómodo por el silencio que se había instaurado entre ambos.

-emmm…. Tengo trabajo- le dijo apuntando tras su espalda el pasillo que daba hacia el taller, Steve asintió con un poco de decepción- tengo que terminar un proyecto para la empresa, ya sabes, para generar dinero y alimentarlos a todos, recuerda que soy muy caritativo con ustedes- Steve alzó una ceja- bueno quizás no tanto, aunque si un poco, o sino ustedes se aprovechan de mi generosidad. Yo diría que más bien soy un filántropo, el mundo sabe eso, ya sabes por todo lo que he hecho y mis actos de beneficencia que organizo, bueno Pepper los organiza, pero es mi empresa y mi dinero así que…

-Tony- le cortó Rogers con una pequeña sonrisita y una mirada un tanto exasperada- entendí.

-que bueno- asintió un par de veces mirando hacia el lado, se frotó las palmas de las manos nervioso- yo… bueno tu sabes. Voy a….- volvió a apuntar hacia el pasillo. Steve bufó.

-ve tranquilo- le dijo mirándole con gracia- sé que tienes trabajo, y no te preocupes, no destruiré la torre.

-oh, eso es reconfortante- ambos sonrieron aliviados de que la incomodidad del momento ya pasara- bueno, te dejo a cargo.

-el 24 celebraremos navidad, ¿no?- Steve tenía una mirada de cachorro abandonado que simplemente le derritió el corazón.

¡No! _Mal omega, mal omega._

-claro, ¿por qué no? Somos familia, eres mi tío- Steve bufó, pero esta vez sonó mas como a una risa sofocada.

-bien, cenaremos a las siete ese día, sé puntual- le dijo colocando sus brazos en jarra.

-por supuesto mamá gallina, llegaré puntual- le dijo sonriéndole con sorna.

Cuando dio la vuelta sentía la mirada de Steve quemándole la espalda, lo que le hizo dar un par de pasos raros al no recordar en un par de segundos cómo se camina normalmente. Una vez en el taller inicio una video llamada con Pepper, quien estaba trabajando desde la oficina.

-así que pasaras Navidad con Steve, que lindo- comentó mientras revisaba unos papales sin mirar a la cámara.

-¿lindo? Va a ser horriblemente incómodo, gracias a ti- masculló apretando con fuerza una tuerca del nuevo brazo mejorado de Babas.

-¿mía, por qué?

-porque me dejaras sólo- hizo un puchero cuando se percató de que la mujer miraba hacia la pantalla.

-si piensas eso, entonces ven conmigo a pasar navidad con Happy- le respondió con una leve sonrisa- sus padres viven en Denver, toda su familia en realidad. Su madre es muy dulce y cocina de las mil maravillas, y sus abuelos son muy agradables….

-ancianos, Iuughh. No gracias, no me agradan los viejos, muchas arrugas y pocos dientes- Pepper le miró mal- entonces no queda más que desearte suerte con tu nueva familia. Sólo una cosa, cuando se casen no te cambies el apellido.

-creo que te estás adelantando demasiado- pero la sonrisilla en sus labios le pareció a Tony demasiado feliz. Sospechoso.- ¿cómo vas con el proyecto?

-bastante bien- comento haciendo girar en el aire la herramienta- estará listo para el día de la junta.

-es bueno escuchar eso- por largo rato estuvieron en silencio, cada uno atendiendo sus asuntos, pero aun así acompañándose- ¿quieres dar una conferencia antes de navidad?

-Pepper- le advirtió volviendo toda su atención en la pantalla, Pepper tenía su rostro tranquilo y atento- ya te dije, no daré explicaciones a nadie, en especial sobre esto. Hablaré para la presentación del proyecto, pero no daré una maldita conferencia para hablar de mi maldita vida privada.

-estoy de acuerdo, pero eres una figura importante en los medios, Tony- bufó exasperado mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello- no sólo eres dueño de una compañía multinacional que lidera dos ramas importantes de inversión y que mueve miles de millones al año, sino que también eres un súper héroe, eres un vengador. Sales a enfrentarte con sujetos y amenazas para lo que la gran mayoría de los ejércitos no están preparados. Y eres al único al que se le conoce su identidad, la gente tiene un nexo con los vengadores gracias a tu figura pública, Thor no cuenta porque es de otro planeta o reino, o lo que sea. Pero eres tú quien lleva esa conexión, las personas siempre van a estar sobre ti, quieras o no.

-no daré una conferencia- fue lo único que logró susurrar tras la palabras de Pepper, su amiga sonrió con dulzura tras la pantalla.

-entonces encuentra otra forma, después de todo eres un genio, la encontraras- le dijo en tono jocoso acompañado de un guiño.

Esperaba que el proyecto lo mantuviera ocupado el tiempo suficiente como para no pensar en las palabras de Pepper, o en la presencia de Steve en la torre, pero para su mala suerte, era un genio. Para el día 23 ya tenía listo el prototipo que haría funcionar en la junta y que posteriormente sería presentado al público. Tenía todo un día antes del plazo que Steve le había dado, y aunque deseaba tomar un Whiskey y quizás mirar una película, no tenia deseos de toparse con Steve, aún.

Los trajes de Natasha tampoco ayudaron mucho, estaban casi terminados, sólo faltaba que la viuda les diera una pequeña probada para ajustar lo último y luego sólo quedaban las cosas estéticas. Pensó en hacerle nuevas flechas a Clint, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna, y Bruce tenia esos pantalones súper expandibles y contraíbles que habían hecho para que no quedara desnudo luego de que Hulk desapareciera. Banner podía ser muy pudoroso.

Estaba aburrido. Y un Tony Aburrido no era bueno.

-Jarvis- llamó mientras hacía rodar tuercas por la mesa de trabajo.

 _-¿sí, señor?_

-¿tengo algún pendiente que realizar?- esperaba que hubiera uno.

 _-su cita con el señor Rogers mañana, señor._

-Jarvis no me jodas.

 _-nunca me atrevería, señor Stark_ \- aunque hubo un dejo de tono burlón que no pudo evitar notar.

Tomó su computadora y comenzó una búsqueda de los últimos reportajes que se habían hecho sobre él. Necesitaba tener su mente ocupada aunque fuera de esos ridículos tabloides. Logró evitar el aburrimiento por casi treinta minutos antes de bufar exasperado.

- _señor, si me permite una sugerencia_ \- le habló Jarvis, le gruñó dándole permiso _\- creo que debería pensar sobre la propuesta de la señorita Potts._

-no daré una conferencia- gritó hacia el techo.

- _eso lo ha dejado muy claro, señor. Pero existen otros métodos en los que no tenga que estar frente a periodistas para expresar su opinión_.

-¿me estas sugiriendo que compre mi canal de televisión?- no le parecía mala idea de hecho.

- _ustedes siempre frente a las cámaras, señor_ \- ignoró la burla de Jarvis y comenzó una búsqueda de canales televisivos en venta, pero no encontró ninguno. Mientras bajaba por la lista de opción de que el buscador le daba, hubo una que llamó su atención.

Leyó lo que había en la página y le encantó la idea de que ya hubiera una aplicación para llevarla en el celular, aunque de todas formas él la mejoraría. Le desactivó todos los códigos de rastreo y de infiltración que siempre traen esas aplicaciones populares y en menos de quince minutos ya tenía su propia cuenta en Instagram. ¿Y ahora qué?

 _-Creo que debe subir una foto, señor_ \- le dijo Jarvis.

-eso no será problema, yo soy muy fotogénico- le dijo colocando la cámara del celular- Babas tú serás mi camarógrafo.

Luego de una sesión fotográfica un tanto frustrante, ya que Babas no lograba tomarle una foto en la que saliera completo. Finalmente obtuvo una que le dejó satisfecho, le cambio los colores a blanco y negro, un poco de luz, y tenía una foto de él perfecta de su rostro serio, mirando de costado hacia la cámara. La subió con un breve mensaje que rezaba _"Anthony Stark - Iron Man. El mismo bello rostro_ ".

-¿qué te parece Jarvis?- preguntó una vez que la subió.

- _muy humilde_.

-escucho tu sarcasmo, Jarvis- le dijo apuntando al cielo- pero tus hermanos no opinan lo mismo, ¿Babas, Butterfingers?

Butterfingers levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras que Babas comenzó a girar su brazo robótico como loco, botando varias herramientas que cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Bufó con cansancio. Quizás debía afinar un poco el brazo de Babas.

Una nueva idea brilló en su cabeza y se puso manos a la obra. Arregló a sus dos bebes en lo que iba de la noche, no le tomó mucho tiempo, se conocía cada cable, fusil y circuito que corrían por dentro de ellos como si fuera la palma de su mano.

Cuando decidió cerrar los ojos sobre la cama que tenía en su taller privado, Babas tenía incorporado un sensor de movimiento en su brazo, a ver si así dejaba de botar todo a su paso, mientras que Butterfingers ahora poseía un tercer brazo que le ayudaría en su tarea como asistente.

No durmió mucho, y ya no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que desganado, se encaminó a la cocina mentalizándose en encontrarse con Steve, pero este no estaba por ningún lado. Desayunó sólo, sintiéndose extrañamente vacio, y extrañando la presencia de cada uno de sus amigos, la torre parecía abandonada y helada a pesar de la calefacción.

Sin embargo, un calorcillo le recorrió por dentro al adentrase a la sala, estaba adornada completamente con adornos navideños, inclusive había un árbol de navidad junto al ventanal, y sabiendo que la única persona en la torre aparte de él era Steve le hizo sentirse extrañamente como en casa, era muy parecida a la sensación que le daba al volver del internado y su madre siempre le esperaba con galletas de chocolate y vainilla preparadas por ella.

-no te esperaba hasta más tarde- casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar la voz tras de sí.

Steve venia desde el ascensor, con varias bolsas en sus brazos y la nariz roja por el frio de afuera, el cabello un poco revuelto y la bufanda mal puesta. En ningún caso llegó a pensar que se veía atractivo de aquella manera.

-terminé antes. Ya sabes, por lo de genio- Steve sonrió de medio lado y se encaminó a la cocina, sus pies por si sólo tomaron la decisión de seguir al rubio. Dentro de la cocina, Steve dejó todo sobre la mesa y se dedicó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, que eran más de las que pensó en un principio- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-nuestra cena de navidad- respondió Steve sacando los tarros y envasados. Frunció el ceño.

-pero no está cocinada, ¿cómo la comeremos?- Steve le miró con gracia.

-pues cocinándola, no sé si sabes, pero para eso sirven las cocinas- le dijo en tono confidencial.

-ja ja, que gracioso, me mata tu humor de los cuarenta- Rogers simplemente le dio la espalda mientras ordenaba la despensa- ya en serio, ¿vendrá alguien a cocinarla?

-yo lo haré- parpadeo un par de veces, Steve le sostuvo la mirada, parpadeó un par mas antes de bufar.

-no, en serio ¿Quién cocinará?- preguntó con el semblante serio, Steve viró los ojos al cielo.

-te he dicho que yo- y para remarcar su punto sacó un delantal de cocina y se lo colocó, sonriéndole como un niño.

-es broma- aseveró- ¿sabes cocinar?

-claro que si- le dijo con media sonrisa, terminando de ordenar las cosas- mi madre me enseñó, y luego que ella murió yo me cociné mis propios alimentos antes de enlistarme.

-vaya, eres el sueño de toda mujer. Musculoso, inteligente, adorable y que sabe cocinar- dijo sin pensar mucho lo que decía, las mejillas de Steve se tiñeron un poco antes de preguntar un tanto cohibido:

-¿me consideras adorable?

Balbuceo un par de palabras inconexas ante la mirada brillosa de Steve antes de girarse a la cafetera y preparar mucho café, hablando de cualquier cosa que le viniera a la cabeza, Steve no insistió.

Debía admitir que fue una navidad muy extraña para él. Estaba acostumbrado a que fuera Pepper la que llegara a su habitación o taller, lo obligara a bañarse a colocarse un traje mientras ella colocaba en la mesa la cena que había comprado, intercambiaban regalos, obviamente ella compraba los regalos que él daría, y terminaría la velada bebiendo mucho Whiskey con Rhodey. Pero ahora ellos no estaban, sino que tenia a Steve cocinando la cena.

Fue extrañamente agradable, inclusive dejó de lado esa incomodidad que a veces sentía cuando Steve le miraba de forma fija. Ahora todo era relajado, entre conversaciones superfluas y ocasionales risas. Recibió con agrado el chocolate caliente con malvavisco que le dio Steve, sabia delicioso. Miró fascinado como preparaba unas galletas de chocolates para acompañar el brebaje.

-no te las comas todas- le retó apuntándole con un dedo- acuérdate que luego cenaremos.

-di la verdad, te las quieres comer todas- le dijo de vuelta sacándole la lengua, la risa de Steve le sonó hermosa.

De pronto pareció acordarse de lo que había hecho durante la noche, así que intrigado y un poco para dejar descansar a Rogers de su parloteo, sacó su celular y abrió la aplicación. Le sorprendió bastante encontrarse con un par de cientos de seguidores y aun mas los cientos de comentarios que había bajo la foto.

Leyó interesado cada uno de ellos, no que fueran muy largos, pero sí estaba intrigado, la mayoría de los comentarios correspondían a personas que cuestionaban que él fuera el verdadero Tony Stark y no un imitador, el resto se dividían entre personas que lo admiraban o que lo detestaban. No se les podía dar en el gusto a todos.

-la cena estará lista en 40 minutos- le aviso Steve vigilando la temperatura del horno- ve a arreglarte.

-si mamá gallina- Steve no se dio vuelta a mirarlo, pero logró divisar la pequeña sonrisilla que apareció en el rostro del soldado.

Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió con un pantalón claro y una camisa blanca, para darle un toque navideño se puso una corbata roja y un sombrero de santa Claus como toque final. Se sentía emocionado por alguna razón, bajó las escaleras hacia la sala de estar y su pecho dio un brinco al encontrar a Steve ya ahí, vestido de forma impecable, un pantalón oscuro y esas típicas camisas a cuadros que se negaba a dejar de ocupar por unas con un toque más moderno, todo ceñido al cuerpo.

Cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta que había instalado una pequeña mesa en la sala, adornada bellamente y con la comida ya puesta en la mesa lista para servirse, si le sumaba a eso los adornos que habían en la habitación y el árbol del navidad instalado junto a los ventanales que mostraban un Nueva York blanco, sólo podía decir que desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía que estaba celebrando una verdadera navidad.

-eres toda una dueña casa- Steve se giró de inmediato hacia él, sonriéndole agradecido por el halago encubierto.

-que bueno que sea de tu agrado- le dijo encendiendo un par de velas que estaban en el centro de la mesa- hace mucho que no celebraba esta fiesta, quería hacerlo bien.

La voz de Steve transmitía mucho, estuvo tentado a preguntarle que cómo vivía las navidades antes de que fuera soldado, pero se mordió la lengua, no creía que aquello fuera un buen recuerdo en especifico.

-sí que te luciste- camino de frente a la mesa, observando todos los detalles, que aunque no se comparaban a un buen restorán, si era bastante hogareño- podrías dedicarte a la decoración de interiores.

-cuando deje de ser Capitán América podría pensarlo- le respondió en tono jocoso el rubio. Tony tan sólo siguió admirando la mesa y la comida sobre ella, todo olía tan apetitoso y se veía aun más delicioso. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza- ¿qué haces?- le cuestiono Steve cuando le vio sacar el celular.

-buscando el mejor ángulo- cuando lo logró tomó la foto revisándole de inmediato- hay que dejar registro de tu proeza culinaria- sintió como Steve se asomaba por sobre su hombro para ver que tanto hacia. Rápidamente subió la foto a Instagram, con un comentario que decía _"Deliciosa cena preparada por uno de los Vengadores. El primero que adivine tendrá un StarkPad a domicilio."_ Bien, así se darían cuenta de que su cuenta era del verdadero él y no de algún imitador.

-¿eso es algún tipo de red social?- preguntó Steve con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos eran un tanto acusadores- ¿no crees que es irresponsable de tu parte teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado las últimas semanas?

-¡vamos Capi! Suenas como Pepper, no necesito a dos personas sermoneándome- se sentó con elegancia en la silla colocando la servilleta sobre sus piernas ignorando el gesto de Steve ante la comparación con Pepper- ahora a probar lo que preparaste, te advierto que si termino envenenado te difamaré por mi nueva cuenta- Rogers simplemente viró los ojos al cielo antes de tomar asiento.

La cena se desarrolló con normalidad, para su gran sorpresa todo estaba increíblemente delicioso, desde la carne – de la cual se sirvió doble ración- hasta las verduras hervidas para su asombro, y que Steve le obligó a servirse. Era como si el alma de Pepper se hubiera apoderado del Capitán, aunque se abstuvo de hacer nuevamente una comparación, por seguridad.

Lo mejor vino después, Butterfinger, haciendo halago de sus mejorados y nuevos tres brazos, recogió la mesa mientras Steve traía el postre, un exquisito suflé que hizo que su paladar se derritiera.

-en serio, Capi, si cocinas siempre me harás engordar- le dijo mientras terminaba su tercera ración de postre- no cabré en la armadura y nadie me querrá.

-yo si lo haría- Steve le miró significativamente al decir aquello. Y de pronto fue consciente, aun mas, de su entorno. La atmosfera hogareña, la música suave de fondo, las velas sobre la mesa y el que ellos dos estuvieran disfrutando de una cena sin la compañía de nadie más. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¿es esto una cita?- preguntó con la voz tomada. El otro pareció cohibirse un poco, pero finalmente le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-sólo si tu quieres- bien, definitivamente era una cita- si no, es sólo una cena entre amigos.

-me gusta la segunda opción- apuro lo que le quedaba en la copa de vino para quitar el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta y aplacar a las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago. Sacó su celular para tener algo que ver que no sea la cara de Steve, leyendo rápidamente los cientos de comentarios que tenía la foto que había publicado. Buscó al primero que había respondido correctamente- Jarvis envialé el StarkPad al ganador.

\- enseguida señor Stark.

-¿ganador de qué?- pregunto Steve, apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-hice un concurso con la fotografía de la cena, el que adivinara quien la había cocinado se ganaría un StarkPad, debo decir que hay varios comentarios ingeniosos - Steve acercó su silla hacia el y juntos leyeron los comentarios, de vez en cuando reían por alguno que les parecía cómico.

 _"_ _definitivamente fue Hulk"_

 _"_ _Black Widow, por favor que haya sido ella para proponerle matrimonio"_

 _"_ _De lo único que estoy seguro que no fue Iron Man"_

 _"_ _Ojo de Halcón, se comió todo en la mañana y luego lo regurgitó para alimentarlos"_

-ese último fue asqueroso- murmuró Steve, colocando una cara de asco, se dio vuelta a mirarlo y pudo percatarse de la cercanía que tenían, sus hombros se rozaban y una de sus rodillas estaba en contacto con uno de los muslos de Steve, su olor era denso e intoxicante que rápidamente mando cientos de sensaciones a través de mi cuerpo.

-las aves hacen eso para alimentar a su polluelos- con un dedo refregó su nariz para quitar la sensación del olor de Steve- tu serias una perfecta mamá ave.

-si con eso quieres decir que te gustó la cena, pues de nada- de nuevo el momento incómodo, y no mejoraba para nada la cercanía de Steve, podía sentir como el calor de su cuerpo entraba en el suyo haciendo estragos- ¿cómo pasabas navidad antes?- pregunto de pronto Steve cortando el silencio, lo miró brevemente antes de encogerse de hombros.

-nada interesante. Cuando era más joven organizaba fiestas navideñas, y las más recientes las pasaba con Pepper y Rhodey en Malibú. Si quieres mas detalles puedes ver el noticiero, han recordado los años más memorables- soltó a la ligera, sintiendo un peso que se le instaló en el estómago al imaginar a Steve viendo las fotos y videos de antaño, que por decir lo menos, eran poco decorosas.

-podría, pero prefiero que me cuentes tú- Steve hizo a un lado los platos cercanos y colocó las dos copas de vino cerca de ellos, rellenándolas hasta la mitad- cuando mi mamá estaba viva, las navidades no eran muy ostentosas- miraba de reojo al rubio quien sólo sostenía la copa entres sus dedos y miraba hacia la nieve que caía a esas horas- generalmente tenía que salir de madrugada por conflictos de borrachos que llegaban al hospital, los regalos siempre eran ropa o zapatos, cosas útiles. Luego las pasaba con Bucky y sus padres, cuando me enlisté pase las fiestas en campaña, no había mucho que celebrar, pero los ceses al fuego que había permitían descansar en paz por una noche. Los dos años que las pase en la guerra ninguna bala se escuchó durante esa noche. Daba un poco de esperanza a que pronto todo acabara.

No sabía que decir, él no era una persona que se podría considerar apropiado para conversar este tipo de temas, estaba completamente seguro que carecía en su totalidad de la capacidad para lograr entablar este tipo de conversaciones. Por lo que cuando se aclaró la garganta para hablar, de su boca solo salió:

-qué lindo- y apuro un trago de vino ante la mirada de Steve.

-no te tengo regalo- le dijo otro un poco avergonzado- salí en busca de uno para ti estos días, pero las calles estaban repletas de gente y nada de lo que veía me agradaba como para regalártelo, en su mayoría eran cosas inútiles- unas extrañas cosquillas atacaron su nuca a la vez que sentía sus mejillas acaloradas, debía ser por el vino.

-¿fuiste a comprarme un regalo?- preguntó, Steve se encogió un poco de hombros.

-bueno, mejor dicho traté, no me fue muy bien.

-yo tampoco te tengo regalo.

-lo sé.

La sonrisa tranquilizadora de Steve le sentó raro, de nuevo esa faceta que no lograba entender, entregar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Él siempre vivió en un mundo donde todo se hacía por algo, en donde todo tenía su compensación, y fue por ello mismo que comenzó las galas benefactoras, que aunque tenían un trasfondo político y económico, terminaba aportando cuantiosas sumas a beneficencias que tenían sus recursos limitados, porque quería diferenciarse un poco de aquellos hombres y mujeres con los que convivía a diario, que él veía como pirañas, ávidas por devorarse al más débil. Le sabía extraño esa generosidad innata que parecía poseer Steve, aunque no podía negar que era encantadora, pero le generaba desconfianza.

-no necesitas darme un regalo- le dijo tratando de tapar el silencio que se había hecho.

-también lo sé- Steve suspiró, mostrando una leve sonrisa, y se dejo caer sobre el respaldo de la silla- aunque regalo suficiente era que no me arrojaras la comida por la cabeza- le dijo en tono gracioso. Sintió sus mejillas colorearse levemente.

-bueno, eso fue completamente tu culpa- Steve alzó una ceja- tú fuiste el que salió primero con esas ridículas feromonas- se sintió complacido al ver la mirada culpable del rubio.

-con respecto a eso- comenzó- lo siento, sólo que no pude controlarlo.

-yo no soy propiedad de nadie- le atajo enseguida, dándole una mirada seria. Rogers cabeceo afirmando.

-eso lo tengo muy claro, y por ningún motivo y bajo ningún caso te trataría como tal. Es solo que…- Steve carraspeo y su cara tenía una mueca rara- te veías incomodo, y yo no podría soportar verte así si es que puedo hacer algo para evitarlo.

-eres todo un príncipe azul- se mofó, aunque unas extrañas cosquillas a la altura de la nuca se hicieron presentes ante las palabras del otro- todo un caballero de blanca armadura.

-búrlate todo lo que quieras- Steve lo miró con paciencia y una leve sonrisa- si eso te hace feliz, pues feliz navidad, Tony.

-tan cursi- Steve se rio un poco, pero por un momento, cuando sus ojos conectaron entre ellos, sintió la mano de Steve tomar la suya, y apretarla ligeramente, el toque duró sólo unos segundos, pero el fantasma de aquella mano le duró hasta la mañana siguiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	6. Chapter 6

Soy una persona horrible, digo una cosa y los abandono por meses. Pido mil disculpas por la demora, me estaba ocupando de asuntos de la vida real, ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo que dejé transcurrir desde la ultima actualización. A quienes estuvieron esperando el capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y que logre encantarlos, nuevamente lamento la demora.

Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Lamentablemente mi pendrive, donde guardaba la historia junto a otras, sufrió un percance y perdí varias partes de capítulos que había adelantado, inclusive perdí el capitulo final que lo tenia en su gran mayoría escrito. Espero poder acordarme de todo y reescribirlo lo mas pronto posible.

Dejando de lado mis excusas, espero sinceramente que disfruten el capitulo.

.

.

Capitulo seis: Dejarse querer.

.

.

Estaba reclinado sobre el sillón de la sala, mirando la pantalla de televisión empotrada en la pared, sobre la mesita de centro había un vaso de jugo y una taza de café humeante, al lado, donas glaseadas que le sonreían desde el platillo.

Ya eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, como siempre hacía había entrenado dos horas en el gimnasio para botar energía, y una vez duchado, había salido a las calles de nueva york a comprar donas para Tony, cosa que ya se había convertido en costumbre, aunque estaba seguro de que el castaño no se percataba de eso, pero aquello no le molestaba.

Ya debía ser hora de que Tony apareciera, por ello había preparado el café y lo estaba esperando. Tony no dormía mucho, su mente hiperactiva y su dieta ayudaban a ello, pero también por su propia naturaleza no necesitaba muchas horas de sueño.

No podía mentir que le agradaba aquello, el que estuvieran los dos solos en la torre, le daba a todo un aire de intimidad que disfrutaba plenamente, aunque sus avances con Tony eran leves y este inmediatamente se refugiaba en su taller, podía percibir que cada vez era más fácil acercársele.

Había recibido un mensaje de Natasha, diciéndole que volverían después de año nuevo, no tenia ida a donde se había llevado a Bruce, pero parecía que lo estaban pasando bien si estaban posponiendo su vuelta. Le daba gusto por ellos, el que encontraran a alguien y pudieran disfrutar juntos los pequeños espacios de paz y felicidad que les estregaba su caótica vida.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el programa que estaba viendo, a esa hora comenzaban los "noticieros de chismes", horas y horas de hablar de la vida de otras personas, no que él estuviera interesado, pero había comenzado a verlos desde que Tony comenzó a ser la estrella del programa.

- _si mira, aquí está el joven Alex Preght mostrándonos el StarkPad que llegó a su casa ayer._

 _-es un gesto muy noble, mira la cara de felicidad del chico._

 _-¿puedes creer que la cena que vemos en pantalla la preparó el Capitán América?_

 _-si antes era el sex simbol americano con esto ganó muchos más corazones ¿Quién no querría a un hombre así cocinándole manjares?_

Increíblemente, la cuenta que se había creado Tony para subir fotos, que en una primera instancia lo tacho de un acto totalmente irresponsable e insensato, parecía estar volviendo levemente al público a su favor. El premio que había enviado al chico que contestó correctamente a su juego había generado una ola de renovado y sano interés por Stark, y las declaraciones del chico, que al parecer tenía tan sólo dieciséis años y era de una zona conflictiva de Brooklyn, y además era fan de Iron Man, elevaron la popularidad de Tony.

Por lo que veía, la cuenta, luego de que se hiciera pública la entrega del premio, había ganado miles de seguidores de todo el mundo en tan sólo horas, y todos parecían esperar una nueva fotografía, Tony sólo había subido tres al momento, la primera, la de la cena y la tercera era una foto de él sonriendo hacia la cámara mientras hacia un gesto con la mano con una leyenda que rezaba _"Les dije que era yo"._

-¿qué ves?- tomó el control remoto rápidamente para cambiar el canal, pero ya era tarde- ¿ves esas basuras?

-la acabo de encender- se justifico rápidamente. Tony se dejó caer a su lado de forma despreocupada, iba descalzo, con un pantalón deportivo y un chándal, su cabello castaño estaba despeinado- ¿café?

-oh mi dios, si- rápidamente bebió de la taza- no soy nadie si no tomo mi taza de café al despertar- se rio un poco entre dientes viendo como Tony degustaba del café que le había preparado- definitivamente tienes un toque con los alimentos, capi. Este café está delicioso.

-preparación especial- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Tony se echó hacia atrás, manteniendo la taza de café cerca de su nariz.

 _-todos están emocionados por ver alguna nueva fotografía._

 _-¿será alguna estrategia para aplacar las voces que hablan de su condición omega?_

 _-¡qué importa! Yo quiero ver más sobre la vida de los vengadores, ¿ustedes que opinan?_

El público gritó apoyando a la animadora. Bebió de su vaso mientras miraba de reojo el rostro de Tony, este parecía en verdad interesado en el programa, quizás era sorpresa de que no estuvieran difamándolo o mostrando cosas de su antiguo estilo de vida, pero de repente esos enormes ojos chocolates que tanto le gustaban brillaron de una forma rara.

-¿Tony?- preguntó suavemente, pero éste no le prestó atención, se metió la mano al pantalón y de él sacó su celular, una sonrisa rara se formó en su cara- ¿Tony?- preguntó esta vez más serio.

-sube tus pies a la mesita- le ordenó.

-¿qué? ¿Para qué?

-sólo hazlo, capi- le dijo el otro subiendo sus pies descalzos a la mesita, Steve estuvo un tanto indeciso, mirando sus zapatos y luego la pulcra mesa frente a él- yo te ayudo- Tony se inclino sobre él y le subió ambos pies a la mesa, acomodando a su lado su vaso de jugo, las donas que acomodó para que sonrieran hacia ellos, y la taza de café subiendo sus pies al lado de esta.

-no me diga que sacaras una foto.

-sacare una foto.- bufó un poco, mirando como Tony jugaba con la cámara del celular, buscando un buen ángulo. No lo interrumpió mientras seguía mirando el programa- ¿Qué te parece?

Sus ojos azules vieron la pantalla, de hecho la foto no mostraba mucho, tan solo los pies de ambos sobre la mesita con el desayuno de Tony en medio y de fondo se podía ver la televisión con el programa de chisme.

-¿te puedo mencionar o lo dejo a la imaginación?- Tony ya estaba tecleando alguna reseña, y sus ojos marrones le miraban interrogantes. La fotografía era tan hogareña que un gustito dulce le envolvió, le gustaba compartir esos momentos en familia con Tony, y no estaría mal que los otros supieran, _que los otros alfas supieran_. No que fuera celoso ni estuviera marcando territorio, pero quizás era bueno marcar un precedente, solo porsiacaso.

-no hay problema- Tony le sonrió emocionado y su corazón palpitó feliz por haber logrado esa sonrisa en Tony. El otro tecleo mientras mordía la punta de la lengua con sus dientes, de verdad parecía emocionado por lo que hacía.

-listo- se echó hacia atrás en el sillón sonriendo triunfante- ha ganar aliados.

No entendió muy bien qué quiso decir con eso, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque de pronto la animadora chilló emocionada mientras una de sus manos apretaba su oreja, los ojos le chispeaban de emoción.

 _-estimados televidentes y público aquí presente, nuestro director nos acaba de avisar que Tony Stark acaba de publicar una nueva fotografía y adivinen qué está haciendo-_ la mujer miró hacia la pantalla tras ella y con un gesto de mano la fotografía de Tony apareció en ella- _¡nos está viendo!_

Las personas se pusieron a chillar emocionados mientras la animadora miraba encantada la imagen, sobre esta se podía leer lo que había escrito Tony. " _Una dona de media mañana con el Capitán"_. Era increíble como algo tan simple y sencillo podía causar tanto revuelo por el simple hecho de ser ellos los involucrados. A veces no entendía al mundo moderno.

 _-Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, mis queridos amigos, ¡están viendo nuestro programa!_

 _-Capitán, lo amo con todo mi corazón_ \- la otra presentadora miraba encantada hacia la pantalla y hacía la forma de corazón con sus manos- _de mi parte y de todas las mujeres del mundo, le decimos gracias por sus trajes tan ajustados._

 _-quizás Iron Man debiera ocupar algo parecido._

 _-¡los dos son tan guapos!_

 _-pero no hay fotos del Capitán Rogers desde 1945, no sabemos cómo es ahora._

 _-yo lo he visto con su traje y con eso me basta._

 _-¡esto es emocionante!_

 _-¡Iron Man y Capitán América nos observan público, envíenles sus saludos!_

La cámara comenzó a girar hacia el publico que gritaba emocionado, de entre los gritos se podían escuchar frases cortas dirigidas a ellos, sobre todo los "te amo" "eres genial" y "quiero ser como tú".

-aliados- dijo entendiendo lo que había hecho Tony. Ayudándose de la imagen de los dos viendo ese programa había adquirido inmediatamente la simpatía de ese Show televisivo, y del público, haciéndoles publicidad gratis, una buena publicidad. Con esto, era muy probable que ahora ellos hablaran bien de Tony y lo defendieran. Inteligente.- nada mal.

-gracias, sólo espero que Natasha no me moleste con eso de la seguridad y el misterio. O Fury- le dijo terminándose el último sorbo de café.

-hablando de Natasha, me envió un mensaje, vuelve después de año nuevo con Bruce- Tony bufó molesto.

-¿Y Clint?

-el dijo que su misión duraría hasta la primera semana de enero si todo resultaba bien.

-y Thor no tiene fecha de retorno- le dio una mordida molesta a su dona- y Rhodey tiene que hacer de guardaespaldas para el secretario de estado en una fiesta de la ONU, y Pepper se quedará con Happy. Genial, simplemente genial- le dio otra mordida a la dona- y yo preparando una fiesta de año nuevo en la torre, malditos ingratos- otra mordida furiosa- me abandonan para que festeje sólo.

-estoy yo- le recordó un poco herido. Tony le miró de reojo y pareció calmarse un poco- no creo que mi compañía sea tan mala, ¿o no?

-eres digerible- sonrió de medio lado- ¿cocinaras de nuevo?

-¿quieres que cocine?- Tony se encogió de hombros mientras se comía lo último que le quedaba de la dona.

-no podemos hacer una fiesta entre dos, y sé que con tu singular falta de ánimos de relacionarte con extraños no querrás ir a algún club….

-podemos ir a Central Park- le cortó, Tony lo miró ceñudo- sé que se hace algo parecido al 4 de julio. Ya sabes, la gente va antes de las doce, se instala con sus cosas y luego miran todos juntos los fuegos artificiales.

-Steve, no comeré en un parque con…. Toda esa gente- sonrió conciliador.

-cenaremos acá, como en navidad, y luego podemos ir al parque- no es que estuviera especialmente emocionado por hacer aquello, pero de verdad quería hacer algo con Tony ese día además de cenar y conversar un poco.

 _Los momentos son importantes. Créalos._

Le había dicho Natasha antes de irse, y eso haría, crearía momentos con Tony, aunque fueran pequeños, minúsculos y hasta insignificantes, pero él de verdad quería formar esos pequeños sucesos, que con el tiempo y la constancia harían un peso grande a su favor. Si todo resultaba como lo tenía planeado, Tony estaría con él en cuatro años más. El era paciente, no le importaba dedicar todos esos años en conquistar a una persona.

-¿quieres que vaya con mis trajes a un parque sucio y lleno de nieve?- preguntó Tony mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-iremos con ropa normal, para pasar desapercibido- Tony ahogó un jadeo mientras llevaba su mano exageradamente al pecho, horrorizado.

-¿ropa normal? Oh Steve ¿estás oyendo lo que dices? Definitivamente te volviste senil. Ropa normal- bufó- ¡el estilo Steve! ¿Dónde queda el estilo? Me niego a salir con… Jeans- pronuncio la última palabra con asco. Sonrió exasperado.

-vamos, sólo será por un par de horas- Tony lo miró no muy convencido- ¿por mi?- preguntó mientas sentía que se le apretaba el pecho por nerviosismo, temeroso de lo que fuera a responder Tony ante esa frase, pero este sólo lo miró serio por varios segundos, con sus grandes ojos inspeccionando su cara, hasta que finalmente hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua.

-si me pones esos ojos de cachorro, ya qué- dijo volviendo a mirarlo, frunció el ceño- ya deja de mirarme así Steve, ya dije que sí, vamos a ir a ese estúpido parque lleno de gente sucia- sonrió un poco- ¡deja de mirarme!

Tony se inclino hacia él y puso ambas manos en su cara, tratando de que mirara hacia otro lado. Aquello le causo gracia y se rió mientras le seguía mirando para frustración de Tony, quien colocó más fuerza en sus manos tratando de que girara su cara, pero el intento era en vano.

-estúpido Steve- le dijo el castaño desistiendo en su intento, pero no por ello dejó de atacarlo, sus manos pellizcaron sus mejillas dolorosamente.

-¡Tony!- chilló, tomándole de las muñecas tratando de alejarlo con suavidad, pero Tony estaba empecinado en seguir estrujándole la cara- vamos, me duele.

-esa es la intención, Capi- le respondió el otro disfrutando de la cara de dolor que colocaba, sus mejillas ya se estaban colocando rojas por la presión.

- _señor, disculpe molestarlo mientras ataca al señor Rogers, pero la señorita Potts lo llama por video llamada._

-dile que voy enseguida- Stark finalmente lo soltó, se levantó del sillón satisfecho, mirando con júbilo como se sobaba las mejillas- te lo tienes merecido.

-¿por qué?

-porque yo lo digo- alzó la barbilla con orgullo y se fue a paso firme.

Tony lo volvía loco, de muchas maneras y modos, pensó mientras se sobaba la cara sin poder quitar la sonrisa de los labios.

.

-buen trabajo.

-siempre hago un excelente trabajo, pero aclárame esta vez por qué me felicitas- le dijo a Pepper mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pantalla, la pelirroja sonrió de medio lado.

-por la cuenta que creaste- aclaró- fue un buen movimiento.

-estaba todo fríamente calculado- Pepper sonrió.

-¡jefe!- una nueva cara apareció en la pantalla, Tony sonrió un poco al ver la cara de Happy demasiado cerca de la cámara.

-cariño, no tan cerca- le dijo Pepper tomándolo del hombro.

-¿Qué tal Happy? Espero que estés tratando bien de mi Pepper.

-por supuesto que si- el hombre miró con cariño a la pelirroja y esta se acercó a darle un beso suave en la mejilla.

-por favor, no delante mío- dijo colocando una cara de asco, Happy sonrió de medio lado mientras que Pepper le miró mal- ¿me llamabas sólo para felicitarme?

-no, también para decirte que la conferencia del nuevo proyecto se realizará el 3 de enero a las 10 de la mañana, por favor no llegues tarde- sonrió inocente mientras asentía hacia la pantalla. Pepper bufó- ya me lo imaginaba.

-aquello aun está muy lejos, deja que el tiempo pase a su tiempo- Pepper sonrió un poco.

-que lindas palabras para describir tu irresponsabilidad- Virginia ignoró la cara de indignación que puso- pero quisiera saber cómo van las cosas.

-¿qué cosas?

-tú sabes qué cosas

-aquí no pasa ninguna cosa.

-por supuesto que sí.

-por supuesto que no.

-con…

-no digas su nombre.

-Steve.

Frunció los labios un poco mientras Pepper lo miraba a través de la pantalla. No respondió nada, ni siquiera un gesto, pero supuso que lo que no podía transmitir su amiga lo entendió, ya que sus ojos celestes brillaron con dulzura antes de susurrar un quedo:

-sólo déjate querer, Tony.

Eso era difícil, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que la gente lo quisiera, especialmente por su carácter difícil, sus manías y egocentrismo. En su gran mayoría las personas lo admiraban, ya sea por su intelecto o su dinero, pero habían sido muy pocas a lo largo de su vida que lo habían querido de verdad.

Sus manos acariciaban casi con devoción la carta que había escrito su madre para él antes de morir, había llorado a mares cuando la leyó, como hace mucho no lo hacía, y cada vez que se sentía sobrepasado la había ido a buscar para volver a leerla, guardada en un cajón de su velador, y bajo ella, la carta de Howard aun sin leer.

Estaba acostado en su cama, era casi media noche y Steve ya se había ido a acostar luego de obligarlo a salir de su taller y alimentarse correctamente, si bien aquello antes lo hacía Pepper, el que lo hiciera Steve le provocaba un calorcito especial en el pecho.

Tenía miedo, porque tan sólo bastó un par de semanas para que el rubio comenzara a meterse bajo su piel, y aquello lo mantenía inquieto, sin saber si en verdad en algún momento podía dejar que Steve se colara completamente en su corazón que ya palpitaba inquieto cada mañana al verlo esperar con un café y una dona que sabía eran para él.

 _"…_ _Eres mi hijo, eres mi niño, mi luz, mi mayor tesoro. Lo único que pido para tu vida es tu felicidad, sin importar el camino que tomes, yo siempre te amaré y estaré orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño Tony…."_

Sonrió con desosiego, preguntándose si de verdad su madre podría decirle eso ahora, con todos los errores que había cometido en su vida. Pero su corazón le pedía creer en las palabras de la mujer que más había amado en su vida.

Beso suavemente las hojas amarillas y con cuidado las guardó en el cajón, sobre la carta de Howard que se negaba a leer. Una vez con las luces apagadas se preguntó si lograría la felicidad que su madre tanto había deseado para él, y si la clave estaba en tan sólo _dejarse querer._

La vida a veces podía ser tan complicada.

Los días siguieron con una rutina que le pareció hasta escalofriantemente hogareña. Continuaron los entrenamientos, sus noches en el taller y los desayunos con Steve, de una forma tan normal y cotidiana que hasta le parecía llevar años haciendo lo mismo y no una semana, sin embargo uno de esos días se llevó una sorpresa al ver al rubio vestido con una chaqueta larga de color café claro, un gorro, y lo que parecían ser una gafas negras de montura gruesa.

-¿en qué momento te volviste Clark Kent?- Steve le sonrió suavemente.

-es mi ropa de civil- respondió escuetamente el otro.

-lindo conjunto- Steve ignoró su ironía- ¿A dónde vas?

\- a comprar las cosas para la cena de mañana- mientras decía aquello se envolvía el cuello con una bufanda verde. Tony frunció el ceño.

-podemos llamar para que lo traigan.

-lo sé, pero quiero salir, no es saludable pasar todo el día en la torre- ni siquiera lo pensó cuando rápidamente dijo:

-voy contigo- los ojos azules de Steve lo miraron sorprendido.

-si quieres- comenzó despacio- pero cámbiate, debemos pasar desapercibidos.

-yo nunca paso desapercibido- dijo con orgullo, por lo cual se ganó una mirada fea por parte del rubio. Para su frustración, tuvo que hacerle caso a Rogers, aunque firmemente se negó a usar jeans.

Salieron por la parte posterior del edificio, el frio de nueva york les dio la bienvenida y el escondió aun más el rostro en la bufanda que Steve le había puesto alrededor del cuello, junto con el gorro que llevaba y sus inseparables gafas negras creía tener un buen disfraz.

Steve se acercó a un auto pequeño, de color azul oscuro y que por lo menos llevaba una década en funcionamiento. A pesar de su insistente recomendación de usar alguno de sus autos y no esa chatarra, Steve se negó rotundamente aludiendo a que él poseía autos demasiado llamativos, y que el Colt que tenia era suficiente.

-ni siquiera tiene cuatro puertas- hizo notar cuando entró al auto. Steve arrancó el motor y se sumergió en las calles de Nueva York.

-es sencillo- comenzó el rubio mientras conducía- y práctico. No necesitamos nada mas, este auto es para movernos sin llamar la atención por la ciudad.

-por supuesto que llama la atención, por lo anticuado- sus dedos presionaban los botones del tablero de forma brusca y exasperada- con suerte tiene calefacción.

-Tony- dijo Steve en tono de advertencia, por su parte bufó y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje desde la ventanilla. De a poco el auto comenzó a caldearse, y con ello, el olor de Steve se hizo más notario. Cerró levemente los ojos e inspiró profundamente de la forma más disimulada que pudo.

Debía admitir que los supresores que había mandado a fabricar Pepper eran excelentes, tomaba todos los días dos capsulas, y con el tiempo debía reducirla a una. Sabía que Steve también tomaba, no sabía cuántas, pero aquello había significado para él una mejoría en lo que se refería a su ansiedad.

El olor de Steve continuaba, siempre estaba presente, pero ya no tenía ese toque que le hacía tiritar por completo y querer llenar sus pulmones de ese intoxicante aroma, ahora era más tranquilo, por así decirlo, más suave, no dejaba de ser atrayente, pero ya no le generaba esa angustia de antaño.

No sabía si ese cambio le gustaba, porque si bien ya no era como una droga que lo volvía loco al punto de arrancar de él, ahora podía olerlo tranquilamente, y quería poder sentir ese aroma que le entregaba una extraña sensación todos los días.

Rogers lo trajo a la realidad cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento de un supermercado. Se bajaron del vehículo y se aseguró de que el gorro le cubriera bien su cabello mientras ingresaban al edificio.

Steve se movía con naturalidad por el supermercado mientras llevaba el carrito, murmurando en voz baja las cosas que iba sacando de las estanterías, mientras él caminaba a su lado y miraba todo de forma curiosa.

-hay que llevar esto- Steve alzó una ceja cuando le vio meter al carro varios paquetes de masa de galletas.

-¿por qué tantas?- preguntó. Se giró hacia él y le sonrió de la forma más encantadora que pudo.

-para que me las cocines- dijo simplemente. Steve pareció un poco sorprendido, pero rápidamente le sonrió, con sus ojos azules brillando de una forma que le remeció el pecho. No sabía por qué había hecho ni dicho eso, pero en su cabeza veía la imagen de Steve horneándole galletas y la escena se le antojo agradable. Le gustaba la idea de que Steve le cocinara.

Pagaron los comestibles sin ser reconocidos, aunque le entrecerró los ojos a la cajera, la chica había sonreído con demasiada efusividad al rubio, aunque este pareció no percatarse. Tomaron las bolsas hacia la salida, aunque la mayoría las llevaba Steve sin problema, y se encaminaron al auto.

-¿te gustó el paseo?- pregunto Rogers una vez dentro del auto.

-nada sorprendente- respondió rápido jugando nuevamente con la calefacción del auto- espera, ¿esto era algún tipo de cita?- preguntó en un fingido tono sorprendido, Steve le miró de reojo con gracia.

-podría haber sido si aceptaras una- respondió contraatacando. A pesar del tono de broma que empleo, sabía que había algo de verdad en ella.

-bueno si tu idea de cita es esta, déjame decirte que tienes las de perder- Steve sonrió de medio lado- es decir, ¿Un Walmart? No es un buen destino para una cita, y déjame decirte que llevar a cenar a alguien mientras suena un cuarteto de cuerdas tampoco, ya paso de moda.

-¿y llevar a tu pareja del cabello arrastrándolo a una cueva?

-lamento informarle capitán que también, aunque esa suena un poco mas tentadora- le insinuó mientras alzaba sus cejas de forma sugerente. Steve se carcajeo, aunque pudo notar que sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

-lo tendré en consideración- el auto se detuvo en el semáforo y Steve aprovecho el momento para conectar sus miradas, esos claros y transparentes ojos azules lo miraban alegre, aunque había un pequeño toque de algo que le obligar a inspirar profundamente.

Steve estaba jugueteando con él. Lo peor de aquello, le gustaba, y se percato de que él había estado coqueteándole, y no le molestaba hacerlo. Es más, se sentía natural, como si llevaran mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Su corazón palpitó ansioso y al no encontrar palabras que pudieran desviar el tema corrió su mirada hacia el frente, hundiendo la nariz en la bufanda.

Miraba la espalda de Steve mientras este ordenaba los comestibles, el soldado se había despojado de la chaqueta apenas entraron al pent-house, quedando sólo con una camisa, casi podía afirmar que el abrigo era totalmente innecesario en el rubio.

-¿Cuál será el menú de mañana?- preguntó una vez Steve término de guardar todo.

-pues pensaba probar una receta nueva- le dijo en tono casual mientras sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador, él le extendió su mano y Steve sacó otra- he estado leyendo algunos libros de cocina en mi tiempo libre, y hay uno que me llama la atención, espero poder hacerlo bien.

-bueno, si no resulta como debiera prometo no decir nada- el rubio alzó una ceja en incredulidad- está bien, prometo no decir tanto.

-con que no me arrojes el plato por la cabeza me conformo- le dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza.

-te gusta la cerveza- dijo llamando la atención de Steve- bueno, es que te he visto algunas veces que la bebes, aunque tú no puedes emborracharte si no es con ese licor que trae Thor, ¿de qué estará hecho? ¿A qué sabe? A mí nunca me ha querido dar de probar, es un tacaño para ser un príncipe y futuro rey de Narnia- Steve sonrió.

-me gusta el sabor aunque no puedo emborracharme- comentó escuetamente- me recuerda a los tiempos con mi escuadrón- una mirada nostálgica se posó en el soldado. Tony se remeció inquieto sin saber qué decir.

-¿los extrañas?- preguntó suavemente. Steve se apoyó en la encimera.

-extrañar no es la palabra. Más bien es lamentar no haber podido continuar mi vida de forma normal con ellos- le dio otro trago a la botella- los busqué luego de despertar, pero ya ninguno estaba vivo, Peggy es la única que aun vive, aunque su condición no es la mejor- Tony agachó la mirada, él sabía que Peggy Carter, la mejor amiga de su padre y que fue una tía para él en su infancia, sufría de un alzhéimer bastante severo desde hacía ya muchos años, teniendo tan sólo algunos momentos de lucidez por semana. También estaba al tanto que Steve la visitaba cada vez que podía, la mujer residía en un asilo en su natal Inglaterra.

-debe ser duro- desvió la mirada y bebió un trago largo, no se sentía muy cómodo, por el hecho de ser un tanto apático no sabía cómo llevar esas conversaciones con carga emocional.

-ella se acuerda de mi, a veces- continuo Steve sin molestarle su falta de dialogo- también de ti, Tony- aquello le llamo su atención- la última vez que la vi le conté que estaba viviendo en la torre contigo- Steve sonrió de lado- lo primero que me dijo fue: si no quieres ver un torbellino gritando y corriendo por todos lados asegúrate que siempre haya café- Rogers rio un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza- Peggy convivio mucho con Howard luego de la guerra, al punto de a veces compartir casa por meses. Recuerda que Howard entraba en una catarsis cuando no había café para beber, y por los recuerdos que tiene de ti cuando pequeño, asegura que eres igual.

-¡eso no es verdad!- dijo un tanto picado, no le agradaba la comparación con su padre- yo no me vuelvo loco si no hay café.

-¿y la vez que arrancaste el relleno del sillón?- giró la cabeza indignado, tratando de encubrir su gesto avergonzado.

En esa ocasión, hace mucho tiempo atrás, había estado trabajando en un nuevo prototipo, había estado tan entusiasmado con su trabajo que no se había dado cuanta que ya llevaba casi cuarenta horas sin dormir, sosteniéndose a base de café. Cuando este se acabo había entrado en una sicosis en la que aseguraba que Natasha lo había ocultado en el relleno de los sillones para molestarlo. Lo demás es historia.

-todos tenemos nuestros momentos- comentó escuetamente- ¿qué harás de cenar?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¿quieres algo en especifico?

-¡hamburguesas de queso!- Steve viró los ojos al cielo- y mientras las preparas podrías también hacer algunas galletas.

Mientras devoraba las hamburguesas que Steve había preparado, con una charla amena de por medio, hubo un punto en que sus ojos se cruzaron, no fue más que una fracción de segundo, pero mientras tragaba la carne de la hamburguesa algo mas pasó hacia su estomago, dejándole una grata sensación que llevó consigo a la cama. Asentada ahí, suave y caliente, que le dejaba un gusto que no podía definir, y una sensación de estar flotando sobre una nube.

Una luz roja se encendió en su mente, pero por una vez en su vida la aplaco, y simplemente se dejo llevar, durmiendo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Esa mañana los recibió un sol que apenas calentaba el ambiente, la nieve como postal de las calles de la ciudad. Se dedicó a trabajar en su taller la mayor parte del día. Steve había ido a dejarle un café y un par de donas a la mitad de la mañana, luego de ello no lo vio mas hasta entrada la tarde.

-la cena es a las nueve- le dijo el rubio que limpiaba la cocina, había un olor agradable en el ambiente.

-¿Cuál es el menú?- Steve sonrió.

-es sorpresa.

Para ser la primera vez que cocinaba risotto al Capitán le quedó como un manjar de dioses, y así se lo hizo saber gimiendo levemente a cada bocado que le daba al platillo. Steve estaba levemente sonrojado, pero podía apreciar claramente que su pecho estaba un tanto hinchado por el orgullo. La charla fue amena mientras la botella de vino descendía lentamente. Siendo cerca de las once, Steve se levantó, alentándolo a cambiarse de ropa.

-espero que valga la pena- le mascullo un tanto irritado mirándose en el espejo cerca de la entrada, llevaba un conjunto simple de un pantalón térmico negro y en su mano una chaqueta impermeable roja estaba esperando a ser usada.

-será divertido- Steve llegaba vestido de manera similar, sólo que su chaqueta era de un azul oscuro a juego con el gorro que cubría sus cabellos. En sus manos una pequeña hielera- ¿vamos?

Al parecer eso de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales en Central Park era un gran acontecimiento que atraía a cientos de personas. Steve lo llevó directamente hacia la calle, ambos ajustaron las gorras y los cuellos de las chaquetas, tanto por el frio como para no ser reconocidos. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas que caminaban hacia una misma dirección, los automóviles también se dirigían en masa hacia el parque.

Central Park estaba a tan sólo unas veinte cuadras de la torre Stark, la cual está ubicada en Midtown Manhattan, tomaron la sexta avenida y caminaron lentamente siguiendo la dirección de los coches. Las luces de las tiendas adornadas con motivos navideños y la nieve que se apilaba a un lado de la vereda hacia que el paseo fuera agradable.

Conversaron de muchas cosas, trivialidades que les sacaban sonrisas. Steve miraba todo con un poco de fascinación infantil, pero guardaba su compostura manteniendo un rostro serio, por su parte él iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta para resguardarlas del frio, y prestaba atención cuando Steve le comentaba cómo se veía tal edificio en su época.

-esa tienda de juguetes que ves ahí antes era un bar para caballeros- le dijo el rubio apuntando al edificio- Bucky me llevaba con él cuando éramos jóvenes, a él le gustaba apostar a los dardos, casi siempre ganaba y con ello comprábamos cervezas.

-ese Bucky suena como un amigo un tanto desenfrenado- le comentó curioso. Él ya había escuchado varias veces el nombre de Bucky de los labios del Capitán, pero nunca le había preguntado sobre ello, lo único que sabía por los registros es que había sido el mejor amigo de Steve y que había muerto en combate.

-le gustaba disfrutar de la vida- Steve puso una sonrisa nostálgica y sus ojos brillaron en cariño- y de las mujeres, y de los juegos, y de la bebida. De todo en general- ambos rieron un poco- estaba empecinado en conseguirme novia- le comentó. Sintió un leve tirón en el pecho- cada vez que conocía a una chica le pedía salir en una cita doble conmigo- suspiró un tanto forzado mientras su boca hacia una mueca rara- digamos que las amigas de esas chicas no quedaban muy contentas cuando me veían, ellas esperaban a alguien similar a Bucky.

-¡vamos! ¿Ni siquiera una vez ligaste con una de ellas?- preguntó de verdad interesado, con el corazón palpitándole a mil. Steve se sonrojo un poco y su cara demostraba lo abochornado que se sentía.

-en realidad nunca- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo- además no sabía tratar con las mujeres, era bastante torpe en ese sentido, así que salían arrancando a la primera oportunidad- suspiró pesadamente- inclusive después de convertirme en Capitán América seguía teniendo esa dificultad, aunque las mujeres ya no arrancaban, les parecía gustar que un fortachón fuera tan torpe en lo romántico- fingió un escalofrió- pero sus miradas eran aterradoras, era como si me estuvieran cazando. Daba algo de miedo.

-¿me estás diciendo que le temías a las mujeres que te coqueteaban?- preguntó con sorna, y sin quererlo se sentía aliviado. Steve fingió mirarlo molesto- totalmente hilarante, ahora he escuchado todo.

-te habría pasado lo mismo- aseguró el otro.

-mmmm…. No lo sé. Yo sé tratar a las mujeres- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- es mi encanto natural, todos aman a Tony y Tony sabe dejarse querer.

Steve viró los ojos al cielo en fingida exasperación, aunque parecía haber un poco de ella en verdad en el gesto. Cruzaron la calle ingresando junto a la muchedumbre al parque. Le sorprendió ver la gran cantidad de personas que estaban ya reunidas ahí, habían grupos familiares completos, algunos estaban instalados hasta con mesas y sillas de camping, y algunos otros habían hecho fogatas en tambos para capear un poco el frio de la noche.

Caminó con un tanto de dificultad por el pasto cubierto de nieve, Steve lo guiaba hacia el centro del complejo, aunque un tanto alejado de la multitud que parecía acampar, cuando se vio satisfecho, se detuvo junto a un roca donde depositó la hielera.

-¿Qué hay ahí?- preguntó tratando de mirar sobre el hombro de Steve. El rubio no le contestó, tan sólo la abrió, dejando a la vista una botella de champagne y dos copas largas- que preparado, Capitán.

-no se puede recibir el nuevo año sin un brindis- respondió escuetamente. Tony sonrió.

-ahora hablamos el mismo idioma.

Mientras esperaban a que dieran las doce, decidió sentarse en la roca, mientras Steve preparaba la botella de espumosa con cuidado, estaba seguro que Rogers temía romper la botella mientras hacía girar el alambre. Le parecía tan tierno.

¡No! Tierno no. _Mal omega, Mal omega._

-¿por qué te golpeas el pecho?- le cuestionó Steve mirándolo raro. Rápidamente escondió la mano en el bolsillo.

-por nada, cosas de Iron Man- Steve alzó una ceja, pero no le preguntó mas.

A los pocos minutos se comenzaron a oír gritos, la gente en masa se dio vuelta a mirar hacia el Bethesda Fountain, que era desde donde saldrían los fuegos artificiales, y que se había iluminado anunciando que pronto darían las doce.

Le arrebató la botella de champagne a Steve, y en cambio, le entregó las copas, diciendo un escueto _esta es mi especialidad,_ a lo que Steve sonrió de forma ladeada mientras negaba con la cabeza, como lo haría un padre cariñoso ante su hijo rebelde.

Pronto la gente comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Se levanto de la piedra, coreando junto a Steve los números que le llevarían a cero, cuando la cuenta iba por el numero tres miró de reojo a Steve, la sonrisa con los dientes blancos cual modelo de dentífrico, los cabellos rubios que se escapaban por el borde de la gorra azul, y esas ojos cristalinos que parecían brillar como lo hacía la cara de un niño en Navidad.

No se detuvo mucho a pensar, sonrió maliciosamente, se mordió los labios mientras agitaba ferozmente la botella de espumante antes de destaparla cuando el primer fuego artificial iluminó el cielo. Steve no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chorro de espumante le mojó la cara mientras él reía a carcajadas con el ruido de la pirotecnia estallando de fondo.

El rubio grito un fuerte _¡Tony!_ , mientras trataba de taparse la cara con las copas aun en las manos. Él seguía agitando la botella mientras soltaba risas traviesas, disfrutando completamente ese momento de inmadurez.

Steve se fue contra él, empujando sus manos, mientras las gotas de espumante los mojaban a ambos. Rogers, entre el forcejeo, logró colocarse a su espalda, abrazándolo con sus brazos e impidiendo de que siguiera derramando el licor.

Trastabillando un poco por la nieve, vertió lo último de espumante en las copas, mientras tras suyo Steve sacudía la cabeza tratando de limpiar su cara del brebaje. Sonrió travieso mientras lo veía por sobre el hombro, recibiendo como pago una mirada entre la diversión y la exasperación.

-eso fue totalmente innecesario- le dijo el capitán, con algunos mechones rubios pegándosele a la frente. Por su parte sonrió como el gato Cheshire.

-no opino lo mismo- y antes de que siquiera pensara su accionar, pasó la punta de la lengua por la mejilla del rubio, justo donde una gota de espumante caía lentamente por la piel.

Steve abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido, pero no comentó nada. Por su parte carraspeó desviando su mirada hacia las luces que iluminaban el cielo. Pronto los brazos de Steve dejaron de aprisionarlo, dejando que el frio lo golpeara.

Alargó su mano para tomar una de las copas que aun sostenía el rubio, y de forma casual la elevó un poco hacia el otro hombre, Steve hizo lo mismo.

-feliz año nuevo, Capitán- le dijo sonriendo de medio lado y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Steve hizo chocar su copa con la suya.

-feliz año nuevo, Tony- le murmuró de forma grave.

El show pirotécnico duró cerca de media hora, pero su atención se centró más en cómo Steve trataba de secarse lo más que podía la cara y la ropa del espumante que le había arrojado encima, la chaqueta alrededor del cuello se encontraba oscurecida por el líquido, y el gorro se veía fuera de lugar, dejando ver algunos mechones rubios húmedos que Steve trataba de apartar de su frente.

-¿muy húmedo?- preguntó jocoso mientras la gente alrededor soltaba exclamaciones por las luces. Steve le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-ni siquiera responderé a eso- puso ver claramente como las mejillas se sonrojaron y Tony fue consciente del doble sentido de su pregunta, aunque no se sonrojó como el Capitán, si se pateo mentalmente por la oración.

-ven, toma- le dijo sacando un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Siempre cargaba con un pañuelo de tela a donde sea que fuera, Pepper rodaba los ojos cuando le decía que usar un pañuelo de tela para secarse el sudor era un toque de completa elegancia, además de poder ofrecerlo a quien lo necesitara y quedar como un completo caballero.

-gracias- murmuró Steve aceptándolo y comenzando a limpiarse la cara y el cuello, él lo miró detenidamente mientras lo hacía, apurando el último trago de espumante al sentir de pronto la garganta muy seca- creo que ya está mejor- comentó el rubio terminando de secarse los cabellos y acomodando la gorra en su lugar- por lo menos sé que no me enfermaré- dijo en tono gracioso haciendo alusión al suero.

Aceptó el pañuelo de vuelta, ni siquiera supo por qué, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona habría dejado que lo conservara, en ningún caso aceptarlo de vuelta. Pero él ya sabía que con Steve habían cosas que no funcionaban con normalidad, como su maldito corazón que parecía tener arritmia con tan solo observar los ojos azules de Steve.

El rubio se terminó su copa de espumante y la depositó en la hielera junto a la botella vacía, con un gesto de mano le pidió la suya, sus dedos se rozaron cuando Steve la tomó para guardarla. Una vez cerrada se colocó a su lado, admirando el cielo iluminado, él también trató de mirar los fuegos artificiales, pero sus ojos traicioneros parecían querer mirar la piel tostado de Steve.

¿Iría al solárium?

Su pecho dio un brinco cuando los ojos azules de Steve lo captaron mirándolo. Dio un brinco en su sitio, y volteo la cabeza a varias partes, tratando de hacerse el desentendido, pero su gesto nervioso lo traicionaba. Maldito cuerpo que no sabía mentir.

Miró de reojo como Steve se volteaba hacia él, en su cara había un gesto serio, aunque sus ojos sostenían una mirada suave que no sabía interpretar, aunque quizás, él no quería saber la interpretación.

Con suavidad el rubio alargó una de sus manos, y lentamente fue rodeando su espalda, logrando que se girara en su dirección. Su vista estaba fija en la garganta del Capitán, que era donde quedaba la altura de sus ojos. Había un cierto grado de temor que le recorría, mezclado con nerviosismo, que le impedía alzar la vista.

Al parecer a Steve no le incomodó. Ya que tan solo terminó de rodear su cuerpo con sus grandes y cálidos brazos, y de forma suave, logró que se apoyara sobre su pecho. Sus manos quedaron colgando a sus costados, sin saber si corresponder el gesto o no.

 _Déjate querer._

Eso le había dicho Pepper. Aunque no sabía exactamente cómo dejarse querer. Una cosa era con esas mujeres de antaño que lo mimaban tan solo para obtener una noche de pasión, además de algún lindo regalo junto a la historia de haberse enrollado junto a Tony Stark. Sabia dejarse querer de esa manera, sabía hacerse amar por el público, incluso la gente que lo odiaba lo amaba de alguna forma retorcida cegada por su fama y su genio.

Pero no sabía dejarse querer de la forma en que Pepper y su madre querían.

Todos los miedos, las inseguridades y el dolor con el que había crecido gran parte de su vida no le permitían entregarse de esa manera, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Bajar todas sus defensas y quedar completamente expuesto a una sola persona, sus debilidades, sus penas, sus miedos, su lado oscuro que trataba de esconder al mundo. No podía, era un suicidio para él.

Su vida ya había sido lo suficientemente solitaria como para permitirse entregar todo a una persona sin la certeza de que esa pudiera sostenerlo para siempre, y si no lo hacía, tampoco podría culparlo, él no se veía a sí mismo siendo un pilar para otro.

No quería sufrir esa caída a la cruel realidad. No quería sentir su mundo más frío y solitario del que había sido alguna vez.

Pero de alguna forma, Steve se metía debajo de su piel, sus ojos parecían destellar verdad y heroísmo, susurrando en cada matiz azul promesas de fidelidad y esperanza que habían logrado traspasar sus barreras y calar poco a poco en él.

¿Se podía dejar querer por Steve?

Si hace un mes esa respuesta era un tajante no, ahora no podía estar cien por ciento de acuerdo. El rubio había logrado arañar su coraza de metal, y aquello le asustaba, pero de igual forma, le encantaba, de una extraña manera que no podía definir.

Quizás no sería tan malo dejarse querer _un poco_.

Cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba el agradable olor de Steve, sus manos, lentamente y casi con timidez, se fueron alzando hasta cruzarse por la cintura de Steve, colocadas casi de manera torpe y adolecente. Pero en cuanto sus manos se cerraron tras la espalda de Rogers, sintió claramente como algo se resquebrajaba y se derrumbaba dentro suyo, pero a diferencia de lo que podía pensar que sería, no sintió dolor, ni miedo, ni mucho menos debilidad. Se sintió liviano, y cálido, como si el haberse anclado a Steve permitió que una llama caldeara su cuerpo por dentro de forma sutil, ahuyentando todos los males y pesares que llevaba consigo.

Suspiró, dejando escapar algunos de los fantasmas que se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Steve no lo soltó hasta que el show terminó.

.

La mañana del primero de enero fue recibida con una gran sonrisa por Steve. Despertó como siempre temprano, había entrenado, para luego ducharse e ir a preparar su desayuno, a falta de donas sirvió un trozo de pastel de la noche anterior en un platillo, esperando la señal de Jarvis para preparar el café en cuanto Tony se levantara.

Estaba terminando de fregar los platos ante un desanimado Babas que veía su labor cubierta cuando el pitido que avisaba que la puerta principal estaba siendo abierta lo desconcentró. Se limpio las manos en el paño de cocina y salió hacia el pasillo principal.

-feliz año nuevo- le dijo Natasha con una sonrisa coqueta, llevando de forma despreocupada su bolso sobre el hombro, mientras tras suyo Banner arrastraba una maleta.

-feliz años nuevo Nat- respondió de vuelta abrazando a la pelirroja- igualmente para usted, doctor- le dijo a Bruce mientras palmeaba su espalda- no esperaba que llegaran tan temprano.

-hubo un percance- contesto de forma escueta la viuda, aunque no podía ser muy serio si tenía en cuenta la sonrisa ladeada de la mujer y el sonrojo que se apoderó de Banner.

-espero que nada importante.

-no para nosotros- para ese punto Bruce parecía una esfera brillante de navidad mientras Romanoff lucia radiante. Prefirió no indagar más.

-¿Tony?- preguntó Bruce una vez llegado a la sala.

-aun duerme- respondió. Natasha se dejo caer sobre el sillón mientras Hulk acomodaba la maleta junto al mueble- que bueno tenerlos de vuelta.

-¿qué tal sus fiestas?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras cruzaba las piernas, se sentó frente a ella.

-nada mal, anoche fuimos a Central Park- los ojos de Natasha destellaron.

-tuvo que haber sido un espectáculo increíble, es uno de los más grande en el país- comentó Bruce mientras limpiaba sus gafas con la punta de su camisa. A decir verdad, no se acordaba mucho del Show pirotécnico, su atención había estado centrada en Tony, además de que luego que el castaño aceptara su abrazo el mundo alrededor de ellos desapareció para sus sentidos.

-fue increíble- respondió.

-¡Brucie-phoo!- los tres se giraron hacia Tony que venía ingresando a la sala, aun con la ropa que ocupaba para dormir, descalzo y con el cabello revuelto. Los ojos marrones brillaban felices en dirección a Banner. Trató de obviar la punzada molesta que le generó eso- volviste a mí.

Bruce le sonrió abochornado a su amigo, pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el cabello mientras daba miradas nerviosas hacia Natasha. La pelirroja sólo ladeo un poco la cabeza mirando al castaño.

-sí, volvimos.

-ya era hora, te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cómo hiciste sufrir a mi pobre corazón- Steve decidió pensar que el leve tirón que sintió en su ojo se debió a algún insecto que chocó con él y que no tenía ninguna relación con las burbujas de ácido que comenzaron a aparecer en su estómago- ¿tú me extrañaste? A que sí, tú me adoras.

-por supuesto, Tony- respondió conciliador Bruce observando cómo Tony se acercaba al sillón- Natasha y yo tuvimos una buena semana de descanso, supongo que tú también ¿no?

-si más o menos, he trabajado en un par de cosas que quiero mostrarte, vas a alucinar con la nueva aleación que preparé para Verónica- con poca delicadeza corrió a Natasha y se sentó junto a Bruce. La viuda alzó una ceja, su mirada expectante.- hola, Romanoff.

-Stark- respondió en el mismo tono la mujer.

-veo que me has devuelto a mi Bruce- la comisura de la boca de Natasha se elevó levemente. Esperó que fuera porque le causaba gracia la actitud de Tony- esperó que no le hayas hecho ningún daño.

-no puedo asegurar que no le hice lesiones, pero en ningún caso daño, yo diría que todo lo contrario- ronroneo cada palabra la pelirroja, provocando que Tony arrugara la nariz en un gesto molesto que se veía muy infantil- más bien disfrutó mucho.

-Brucie, ¿esa araña te tocó en lugares chistosos?- preguntó girándose hacia el científico, tomándolo por los hombros mientras le veía con ojos acuosos- ¿acaso ella robó tu inocencia? Puedes decírmelo, yo te ayudaré a sanar.

-Tony….- gimió Bruce cerrando los ojos.

-inocencia es lo menos que queda en el doctor Banner- susurró las palabras Natasha sobre el oído de Tony con un tono sutil y sensual. Tony se erizó completamente, y para su horror, se subió a horcajadas sobre Bruce, abrazándolo por los hombros y ocultando la cara del hombre en su pecho.

Dejó de escuchar la discusión que comenzó a sostener Tony con Natasha, es más, no oía nada alrededor suyo más que el palpitar pesado de su corazón golpeando incesante en su oído, mientras sus ojos afilados no se despegaban de la figura de Tony que se remecía sobre las piernas de Bruce.

El Castaño tenia ambas piernas flectadas a los costados del científico, y cuando Natasha se acercó, Tony apretó su agarré sobre Bruce, juntando cada parte de su cuerpo con el cuerpo contrario.

Su mandíbula chirrió cuando vio como Bruce posaba sus manos en las caderas de Tony, tratando de alejarlo un poco. Sabía que era para eso, pero la imagen frente a él se podía fácilmente malinterpretar, y su alfa interior lo estaba haciendo, y el rugido que quería escapar de su pecho se le estaba haciendo a cada segundo más difícil de contener.

Apretó los puños tratando de aguantar las ganas que tenia de levantarse a ir hacia allá, tomar a Tony y apretarlo contra su pecho, alejándolo de Bruce y de cualquier otro que quisiera tocarlo, porque Tony no debía ser tocado por cualquiera, nadie era merecedor de tocarlo.

Si a penas lograba pasar la hiel que se le formaba en la garganta cada vez que Tony iba y besaba a Bruce o a Clint en forma de jugueteo, o cuando se lanzaba a los brazos de Thor y este lo aceptaba con los brazos abierto. Un acido comenzó a calar hondo en su pecho y de pronto fue consciente de algo.

Tony iba en busca de cariño, en distintas medidas, a los demás vengadores. Hasta Natasha había sido víctima alguna vez de esos besos sorpresivos que daba el castaño, pero él, más allá del lametón para molestarlo que le había dado hacia tiempo, y el pequeño lengüetazo que le dio la noche anterior, no había recibido nada mas de Tony. ¿Habría algo mal en él para que Tony no se le acercara? ¿Sería que no lo encontraba atractivo?

La angustia comenzó a hacer mella rápidamente en él, la inseguridad de no ser deseado le hizo mirar a Tony bajo otra luz. Para él, el castaño era perfecto, hasta con sus manías y su actitud un tanto difícil, era una mezcla perfecta que lo mantenía en suspenso, además que a sus ojos, Tony era una encarnación de belleza griega. ¿Pero sería él lo suficientemente bueno para Tony?

Fijó sus ojos en Bruce, el hombre no destacaba mucho, entraba en lo que se podía llamar promedio, aunque su rostro afable se veía en pocas personas. ¿Pero qué es lo que tenía el doctor para tener a la Viuda Negra y a Iron Man siempre peleando por su atención?

Estaba celoso de Bruce Banner.

Tony se movió hacia un costado mientras le explicaba algo a Natasha moviendo exageradamente sus manos, los ojos castaños de Bruce se encontraron con los azules suyos y no sabía qué tipo de mirada debía de tener, porque al verlo Bruce elevó las cejas y alzó sus manos en un gesto de rendición, las mismas que hasta ese momento habían estado sujetando las caderas de Tony. No pensó mucho en que acaba de intimidar a un compañero y tan sólo asintió lentamente, conforme con el resultado.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- su mente volvió a la realidad cuando unos ojos castaños grandes y vivaces le miraron de forma interrogante. Tarde se dio cuenta que su intercambio de miradas con Banner no había pasado desapercibido para los otros dos vengadores- tienes una cara rara Rogers, ¿seguro que no necesitas ir al baño? ¿O cambiarte el pañal?

Le sonrió con una mueca de medio lado a Tony, negando con la cabeza. No habló porque extrañamente su boca no reaccionaba.

-ven, Brucie-phoo. Te pondré al día con el taller- Tony se levantó de un salto y arrastró a Bruce por la sala y hacia el pasillo, desapareciendo ambos rápidamente de su vista. Exhaló todo el aire que no sabía que había acumulado en sus pulmones.

-nunca esperé ver eso de ti, Steve- Natasha, del otro lado, se había reacomodado en el sillón y su pequeña sonrisa coqueta revelaba lo divertida que estaba.

-no sé a qué te refieres-respondió peinándose los cabellos rubios hacia atrás. Natasha amplió su sonrisa.

-nunca pensé que fueras del tipo celoso.

-yo no soy celoso- se defendió rápidamente. La viuda chasqueó la lengua.

-entonces me tuve que haber imaginado esa mirada asesina sobre mi novio- acaricio despreocupadamente uno de sus mechones rojos- por un momento llegue a pensar que quedaría viuda, literalmente.

Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, rememorando todo lo que pensó en ese momento que su instinto le cegó. Suspiró frustrado y miró a Natasha con ojos desolados.

-¿soy atractivo?- Nat le miró de una forma rara, el ceño levemente fruncido y sus labios se encontraban un tanto separados. Tras unos segundos de silencio los ojos verdes brillaron y la chica arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa incrédula se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Capitán, no debe sentirse inseguro en cuanto a su físico. Tiene algunos puntos a favor- la mirada de Romanoff era aguda, pero parecía estar pensando exactamente qué palabras decir- ¿por qué la inseguridad?

-pues…. Tony no actúa conmigo de la misma forma en la que actúa con el resto del equipo- dijo apesadumbrado- y pues…. Tony es cariñoso, especialmente con Bruce y….. no sé. Tal vez….

-¿está celoso de la atención que reciben los demás miembros por parte de Tony?- su cara abochornada fue suficiente respuesta- Steve, si quieres que Tony te trate como trata a los demás ¿qué tendrías tú de especial? Serias uno más de sus _Bromance_ y nada más. Además, no te has detenido a pensar en que quizás allá una razón de por qué Tony no va contigo para juguetear- sus ojos miraron interesados a su amiga.

-¿y qué razón puede ser esa?- Natasha sonrió enigmática.

-debe prestar un poco mas de atención a los detalles, capitán- gruño levemente, pensando un poco las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¿no sientes celos de cómo Tony trata a Bruce?- Natasha le sonrió conciliadora.

-Tony trata a Bruce como si fuera su peluche favorito, no podría ponerme celosa de eso. Además, los celos se deben a inseguridades propias y a falta de confianza en la pareja, yo no tengo ninguna de las dos.

Steve suspiró por décima vez esa mañana, se reclinó sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos. Natasha no le habló, aunque podía sentirla cerca, la pelirroja, con pocas y certeras palabras, le había dado mucho que pensar.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a Todas y todos!** Lo sé, me quieren matar por demorarme tanto. La verdas este capítulo lo tenia a medias hace mucho, pero no habia tenido el tiempo para finalizarlo, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que subí un capitulo, cambios de casi 180 grados en mi vida, y me ha costado adaptarme a todo, pero creo que finalmente agarré el ritmo (espero).

Simplemente quiero pedir las disculpas correspondientes, y espero que todo el tiempo que han tenido que esperar haya valido la pena. Espero que lo disfruten.

Un abrazo a todos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Correr tras de tí**

 **Capitulo 7: Tropiezos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sonrió presuntuoso mientras los flashes caían sobre él uno tras otro, giró su cuerpo a la vez que alzaba la mano saludando a los periodistas que se habían aglomerado fuera del edificio de Inversiones de Industrias Stark. La presentación había sido un éxito total, los inversionistas habían quedado complacidos con el nuevo proyecto al igual que la prensa que había ingresado al salón para redactar la noticia. Sin embargo afuera le esperaba la _otra prensa._

-¡señor Stark, por favor alguna declaración sobre su persona!

-¿por qué ocultó que era un omega?

-¡Se rumorea de que tiene un alfa! ¿Es verdad?

Sí. Esa prensa.

Evitó hacer una mueca de desagrado. Simplemente inspiró y sonrió juguetón hacia las cámaras, dejando caer las gafas negras por el puente de la nariz para que pudieran observar sus ojos castaños.

-amigos, si hablan todos a la vez no puedo escucharlos- miró a una reportera morena, bastante joven, y que se veía un tanto azorada entre la masa de personas y cámaras que se movían a su paso. Reportera nueva, quizás su primera nota- tú querida, comencemos por tú pregunta- le dijo sonriendo coqueto. La chica boqueo un segundo sorprendida antes de acercarle el micrófono.

-¿cómo han sido las últimas semanas luego de que el mundo se enteró que es un omega?- la chica habló rápido y hasta podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma acelerada.

-básicamente lo mismo, aunque ahora me coquetean mas- hubo algunas risas. La chica continuó.

-¿Su cuenta de instagram fue una estrategia para aplacar las voces que hablaban en su contra?

-por supuesto que no. Estaba aburrido y soy narcisista, ¿qué esperaban?- más risas se oyeron mientras los reporteros se acomodaban tratando de acercar lo mas que podían sus micrófonos.

-El Capitán América es un alfa ¿ha sido muy difícil vivir con él?-pudo sentir como el ambiente tuvo un ligero cambio. Sonrió petulante.

-para nada. El Capitán también consume supresores y la relación dentro de la torre se lleva como la de cualquier equipo de superhéroes- hubo algunas risas ante lo último.

-¿nunca ha tenido conflictos con él por sus naturalezas?- se adelantó otro reportero.

-bueno, para ser justos ¿Quién no tiene conflictos conmigo?- más risas- además, es imposible enojarse con alguien que cocina tan bien. Es poco práctico.- volvió a acomodarse las gafas mientras le hacía una seña a los de seguridad- eso es todo por ahora, mi agenda es bastante apretada.

La masa de periodistas le siguió hasta el auto en donde le esperaba Happy tratando de conseguir alguna última declaración. Apenas la puerta se cerró soltó el aire de los pulmones, el auto arrancó rápidamente dejando pronto atrás al imponente edificio de Inversiones Stark. Aflojó su corbata y se desparramó de forma poco decorosa en el asiento de cuero. Había olvidado lo tedioso que era eso.

-¿muy agotado?- preguntó Happy mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-te ves demasiado contento para mi gusto- le dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿qué de bueno hiciste con Pepper que te tiene así? No espera. Mejor no me digas. Es de mala educación que el ex novio pregunte esas cosas al actual.

Aflojó la corbata con tedio y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla polarizada el paisaje que había fuera. Steve se había ido junto a Natasha esa misma mañana, Fury los había llamado, y como ni él ni Bruce habían sido convocados, debía ser uno de los tan famosos asuntos secretos de Shield.

No habían dicho mucho, solo que estarían fuera _algún tiempo._ Rechinó los dientes, algún tiempo podía significar una semana a meses, y no quería reconocer que se sentía un poco ansioso porque Steve estaría lejos de él tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la torre fue a ver a Pepper, la mujer estaba sentada tras el imponente escritorio de vidrio revisando algunos documentos. La charla fue breve, más que nada porque la pelirroja le miraba de una forma extraña con sus brillantes y calculadores ojos celestes que le dio una sensación de estar siendo completamente escaneado.

Si había alguien a quien nunca podría mentir, esa era Pepper. Bien, lo había hecho, pero siempre con el pulso acelerado por el miedo a ser descubierto, su amiga sabía leerlo de una manera escalofriantemente asombrosa, pudiendo ver tras su armazón y ver qué es lo que se escondía dentro de él. Y en este momento, no deseaba que viera su inquietud por la ausencia de Steve, porque si preguntaba no sabría que responder.

Las cosas se calmaron con relación a su figura pública, ya no hablaban tanto de él y los malos comentarios se habían reducido significativamente. Pepper le obligó a colocarse al día con los permisos que debía firmar para las construcciones de los nuevos edificios, además de la revisión de los planos. Gastaba casi toda su mañana en ello, para luego volver al pent-house para unirse a Bruce en las investigaciones que llevaba.

Para el diez de enero Clint volvió a la Torre. Había saltado de alegría al verlo y se lanzo a sus brazos entre las risas del arquero, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención. Cuando Clint se acercó a Bruce para saludarlo, el científico se sonrojo hasta las orejas, desvió su vista abochornada al piso y saludo de forma tímida a Barton. Por su parte Clint le sonrió como siempre, pero su mandíbula se encontraba un poco tensa al estrechar su mano, para luego suspirar y colocar cara de circunstancia.

-a veces esas cosas pasan- dijo al aire, mientras Bruce le volvía a sonreír un tanto abochornado, pero ya no tan tenso.

Los malditos no le quisieron contar a qué se debía eso.

Para su desesperación, no había rastro de Steve, cada día las ansias crecían en él, pero trataba de aplacarlas o simplemente ignorarlas mientras se sumergía en horas y horas de trabajo y proyectos. Tampoco reconocía que extrañaba el café y las donas en las mañanas que eran sólo para él.

Fueron necesarios cincos días más para que Steve se dignara a aparecer por la torre, su pecho con suerte lograba contralar lo desbocado y acelerado de su corazón apenas Jarvis le aviso del arribo del capitán.

Se limpio las manos con un paño, tratando de sacarse todo el aceite que se había derramado sobre sus brazos mientras arreglaba las motos que preparaba para Natasha y Steve, y se encaminó hacia la sala, no sin antes pararse frente a su reflejo en uno de los vidrios para arreglar su cabello. Se pateo mentalmente luego de hacerlo.

Después de todo, ¿por qué se arreglaba? ¿Por qué salía a recibir inmediatamente a Steve? Una lucha dentro suyo se dio lugar mientras iba hacia el encuentro del rubio. Por un lado esas ansias que le agobiaban por ver nuevamente a Steve contra su orgullo que le decía que no lo hiciera.

Si bien antes tenía motivos de sobras para hacerle caso a esa voz, ahora se habían reducido. Se detuvo en el pasillo que daba hacía la sala, aflojó sus manos que se habían vuelto puños en algún momento del camino, e inspiró un par de veces tratando de calmar ese gusanillo que se revolvía sin cesar dentro suyo, provocándole un leve mareo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, volvió a inspirar y caminó recto, derrochando confianza a cada paso.

Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera dorada y una sonrisa deslumbrante que logró paralizarlo en su puesto a la vez que su estómago subía hasta su garganta. Steve hablaba algo con Clint, mientras Natasha había rodeado sugerentemente un brazo alrededor del cuello de Bruce.

No se habían dado cuenta que había llegado, pero no tuvo el tiempo de ofenderse por ello porque estaba muy ocupado en tratar de hacer funcionar su cuerpo, y su mente. ¿Cómo debía saludar a Steve? ¿Una broma casual quizás? Tal vez debería saltar sobre él como hacía con Thor y Clint cuando llegaban a la torre luego de estar afuera un tiempo. No, no podría hacer eso sin que su cara se tornara roja o le diera un infarto.

¿Quizás un apretón de mano?

-ey Tony, mira, ya llegaron- Bruce habló en un tono suave, pero en su raro estado actual parecía que le hubiera gritado y puesto electroshock, su columna se envaró y se sintió extrañamente tenso cuando todos se voltearon a verlo. Sonrió un tanto forzado.

-¡bienvenidos nuevamente a mi humilde morada!- les dijo abriendo los brazos y adelantándose un par de pasos.

-gracias por tu adorable recibimiento- le dijo Natasha sonriéndole levemente como saludo, él le guiñó un ojo en respuesta. Carraspeo un poco para envalentonarse antes de darse vuelta y mirar a Steve, su corazón se detuvo un segundo cuando conecto sus pupilas a ese mar azul.

-ey, Tony- le dijo Steve sonriéndole un poco para luego girar su vista a Clint- déjame mostrarte el archivo antes de la comida.

-¿tu cocinaras, no? ¡Hombre! Me dio tanta envidia cuando vi la fotografía- dijo Clint sonriente mientras palmeaba uno de los brazos de Steve, y sin más, los dos hombres desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos.

¿eh?

¿ey, Tony?

¿Ey, Tony?

¿!EY, TONY¡?

¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!

Sabía que su mirada debía ser estúpida en ese momento, sentía que había dejado caer su mandíbula, pero el shock no le dejaba cerrar la boca y recomponer su pobre postura. Su mente giraba una y mil veces a la vez que sentía un vacio asentarse en su estomago y ácido caliente burbujear en su pecho.

¿Ey, Tony? ¿Lo estaban jodiendo? ¿Ese había sido el caluroso saludo de Steve luego de dos semanas sin verse? Su ceño se frunció a la vez que encaja la mandíbula haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no rechinar los dientes. Inspiró lentamente mientras que todo a través de sus ojos se ponía color rojo.

Ignoró a Bruce y Natasha que se encontraban al lado suyo, giró sobre sus talones, y pisando como un elefante se devolvió a su taller, echando chispas por los ojos y humo por las orejas.

¿Eso había sido todo? Se sentía como un completo imbécil. Durante las últimas dos semanas su cuerpo se había sumido en una ansiedad que cada día aumentaba por la ausencia de Steve. Los días que habían estado solos en la torre habían calado de forma más profunda de lo que llegó a pensar, y de alguna forma, con el pasar de los días, llegó a estar seguro que Steve también debía estar pasando por lo mismo, o por lo menos, por algo similar, después de todo había sido él el que lo había buscado, el que había susurrado palabras tiernas que se metieron bajo su piel, el que le dio abrazos que hacían extrañar su calor, el que le cocinó, el que le sonreía todas las mañanas. El que había sujetado su mano de una forma tan cálida como nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora.

¿Y ahora lo saludaba con un puto "ey, Tony"? No sabía si su rabia era hacía Steve o hacía sí mismo, después de todo, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un abrazo, un ramo de flores, un beso en la mejilla? Ni siquiera sabía qué esperar de ese reencuentro, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no se esperaba uno tan escueto.

Golpeo su frente contra la mesa de metal mientras gruñía entre dientes maldiciones infinitas hacia Steve. Hacia el alfa Steve, y también hacia su omega que se revolvía dentro de él queriendo ir directamente hacia el rubio.

Como odiaba ser omega.

.

-yo pensé que todo había ido bien- le soltó Clint apenas ingresaron a su habitación. Steve encendió la computadora que estaba sobre el escritorio para luego girarse a verlo interrogante. El arquero se encogió de hombros- ya sabes, con Tony. Pensé que avanzarías esos días que estuvieron solos.

-oh- dejo salir entendiendo a Barton- pues, de hecho, así fue- el agente alzó una ceja y su sonrisa cambió a una irónica.

-¿entonces pelearon?- preguntó dejándose caer en su cama. Steve se dedicó a teclear en la computadora antes de girarse nuevamente a su compañero.

-no, no lo hemos hecho- Clint alzó ambas cejas, su cara con una expresión que era de burlona sorpresa.

-¿y lo saludaste así? ¿Por qué?- dejó caer la vista al piso. Para ser franco, había estado muy ansioso mientras se encaminaban a la torre, durante las semanas que estuvo fuera junto a Natasha su cuerpo cosquilleaba por sentir la cercanía de Tony, siendo ya casi insoportable los últimos días.

Todas las mañanas lo primero que pensaba era en Tony, en la cara que debía tener en ese momento, con la ropa mal puesta, descalzo y el cabello alborotado con sus grandes ojos castaños buscando café. Durante las noches, mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir, lo imaginaba en su taller, con su cara concentrada observando algún artefacto sobre la mesa de trabajo, con la lengua entre los dientes y las gafas de seguridad puestas en la frente porque se le olvidaba que las llevaba ahí.

Tony estuvo ahí, en su mente todos los días.

Pero cuando le vio en la sala, sonriendo ampliamente y con los brazos abiertos, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en arrojarse contra él, apretarlo contra su pecho y oler ese exquisito olor natural que poseía y que se concentraba especialmente en su cabellera. Pero claro, aquello no le gustaría a Stark, por lo que se quedó en su sitio.

Pero cuando esos ojos castaños le miraron con esa chispa que destilaba emoción en cada línea de su iris, simplemente se bloqueó. Se sintió torpe, grande y desproporcionado al punto en que sentía que si trataba de moverse, rompería algo o se caería al piso, así que simplemente sonrió y lo saludó de la única forma en que su mente y cuerpo podían en ese momento de entumecimiento.

 _Ey, Tony._

Oh, dios santo.

-ahora entiendo- dijo urgido, comprendiendo la mirada de Tony cuando se fue con Clint. Oh por la santa trinidad, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo tan torpe? La risita de Clint le hizo volver a la realidad.

-oh, capitán, le falta un poco de tacto en relaciones amorosas.

-nunca lo he tenido- dejó salir en un quejido apesadumbrado. Clint se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía él, le dio un par de palmadas sobre el hombro antes de pasar un brazo despreocupado por su cuello.

-un consejo, de hombre a hombre, o de beta a alfa, ¿me entiendes? Arréglalo cuanto antes, porque mientras más tiempo dejas pasar más cosas se imaginará Tony, y los dos sabemos qué personalidad tiene Tony- autodestructiva, Tony tenía una tendencia hacía la autodestrucción cuando se sentía triste o abandonado. No podía dejar que pasara eso por su culpa.

-gracias por el consejo- le dijo mirándole agradecido, Clint le levantó el pulgar- ahora mira estos archivos.

-a la orden capitán.

Claro que acercarse a Tony representaba una odisea. Durante la cena ni siquiera le miro, inclusive su postura trataba de evitarlo, su cuerpo estaba ladeado hacía donde se sentaban Natasha y Bruce, y no paro de conversar con el científico durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente trató de tentar terreno con unas donas y café, pero cuando fue al taller a dejarlas se encontró con que Tony estaba con Pepper, ambos con tazas de café y una caja de donas puesta sobre la mesa de trabajo. La pelirroja le miró calculadora, de ninguna forma le miró mal, más bien parecía curiosa, pero no le dijo nada cuando Tony desechó su ofrenda y se devolvió con la cabeza baja hacia la cocina.

El segundo día ni siquiera le vio la sombra. Natasha le dijo que había salido muy temprano en la mañana hacía algo relacionado con la empresa, preguntó a Jarvis si estaba en el edificio, pero la I.A le respondió que su jefe se encontraba en reuniones con el ejercito en una localización clasificada. Tony no llego ese día a la torre.

La ansiedad le quemaba por dentro, y todos lo podían ver. No tan solo porque Tony le rehuía muy eficientemente, sino que también porque al parecer, esa noche no volvería a la torre, y le preocupaba enormemente que le pudiera ocurrir algo, o que él decidiera hacer algo.

El reloj marcaba pasada la media noche, generalmente a esa hora ya estaría durmiendo, pero el insomnio había vuelto a él como cuando recién fue descongelado, y cómo lo que hacía en aquella ocasión, se encerró en el gimnasio con una torre de sacos de boxeo listos para destrozar.

Trataba de obviar la ansiedad y la preocupación que formaban un desagradable nudo en el inicio del estómago. Con cada puñetazo trataba de botar todos los malos pensamientos que le inundaban. No había razón de ser paranoico, y tampoco era razonable aquello, el pánico al igual que el temor nublaban el juicio, y él debía tener la mente despejada para cuando pudiera hablar con Tony, sin que ninguna palabra saliera a base de la ansiedad y desosiego que sentía en ese momento.

Siendo casi la una de la mañana, y con seis sacos destrozados, se vio extrañado cuando Jarvis le habló, generalmente no les hablaba a ninguno de ellos a menos que fuera un asunto importante o le hicieran una pregunta directamente.

- _Disculpe que le moleste, Capitán Rogers, pero la señorita Potts desea hablar con usted._

-claro- dijo enseguida, sintiéndose más ansioso de lo que se sentía hace horas.

- _por favor, acérquese al monitor junto a la puerta_ \- le instruyó Jarvis. Se acercó a la pequeña pantalla que había a un costado de la puerta de acceso, y en unos segundos la pantalla negra se vio reemplazada por la imagen de Virginia, sólo le veía la cara, y por el leve movimiento de la imagen debía estar realizando esa video llamada desde su celular.

-señorita Potts- le saludó.

-Capitán- contestó de vuelta la pelirroja- espero que todo esté bien en la torre.

-todo perfectamente- respondió, colocándose recto y con las manos tras la espalda en un gesto casi involuntario- ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-Tony no llegará hoy a la torre- dijo la mujer, escrutándole con sus ojos celestes.

-me imagino que las reuniones son muy importantes- Pepper viró los ojos al cielo a la vez que un bufido salía de su boca.

-claro que lo son, pero Tony decidió quedarse a beber con Rhodey y un par de sargentos amigos, y no se quiere ir- a pesar de la molesta cara de Pepper al decir eso, no pudo evitar sentir un alivio. Tony estaba con el coronel, no debía de qué preocuparse.

-gracias por el aviso- contestó, y trató de no parecer tan aliviado ante la mirada de la pelirroja. Pepper tras unos segundos pareció decidir algo.

-¿ha sucedido algo estos días?- preguntó en un tono falsamente casual. Steve se tensó.- Tony ha estado de un humor especial, yo diría que molesto o irritado- comentó. Tragó en seco, y aunque hubiera deseado no comentar esto con Pepper, la mujer era como la madre-hermana-prima-abuela-novia-mejor amiga de Tony, parecía prudente hablarle con la verdad a ella.

\- de hecho sí- dijo con un tono derrotado, pudo notar como Potts entrecerró los ojos- fue mi culpa- aseveró enseguida.

-lo escucho- Steve tomo un poco de aire antes de relatarle el frio saludo que le dio a Tony y del cual se encontraba profusamente arrepentido. Pepper chasqueó la lengua cuando terminó su breve relato- bueno, sin duda es un gran malentendido- aseveró- ¿qué harás al respecto?

-he tratado de hablar con Tony, pero el simplemente me rehúye- le dijo apesadumbrado. Pepper miró hacia un costado, pensando, antes de volver a mirarlo.

-waffles.

-¿perdón?

-Waffles- repitió la mujer, con una leve sonrisa- a Tony le gusta comer waffles para pasar la resaca- le dijo con una mirada significativa- hay una pequeña cafetería ubicada en Lower Manhattan, escondida en un sector poco transitado, Jarvis te puede dar la dirección- su pecho dio un brinco ante las palabras de Pepper, le sonrió emocionado a la mujer.

-claro, muchas gracias por el dato- Pepper le guiñó un ojo.

-no hagas que me arrepienta- le amenazó suavemente- iré a dejar a Tony a las siete.

A las 6:30 ya estaba listo y ansioso en el recibidor, echado tensamente en el sitial, con un pie repiqueteando frenéticamente contra el piso y pasando una y otra vez sus manos por su cabeza. Siendo un par de minutos después de las siete, escuchó el ruido del ascensor abriéndose.

Tony estaba ojeroso, con el cabello revuelto, y la chaqueta la llevaba arrastrando por el piso de cerámica sin ningún cuidado. No se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se levantó un tanto nervioso y caminó directamente hacia el castaño, quien dio un pequeño bote al reconocerlo.

-Steve- dijo entre dientes, más despierto de lo que había estado hace unos segundos- ¿qué haces tan temprano un sábado?

-voy a desayunar afuera- le dijo tratando de sonar casual mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos.

-¿afuera?- cuestionó Tony con el ceño fruncido- ¿y solo?

-así es. Supe de una cafetería en Lower Manhattan que venden unos Waffles deliciosos, y quiero ir a probarlos- dijo de forma natural, trató de mantenerse neutral cuando los ojos de Tony brillaron ante la mención de los Waffles.

-¿y cómo se llama esa cafetería? Porque no sé si sabes, pero es muy temprano como para que una esté abierta- le dijo mientras se echaba la chaqueta al hombro.

-creo que se llama _Noona Desert_ si no me equivoco- los ojos de Tony chispearon en reconocimiento del nombre.

-oh, claro, la conozco- le dijo.

-me dijeron que es muy buena. Yo sólo he probado los waffles tradicionales, pero creo que ahí venden una gran variedad, con salsas especiales, acompañados de frutas y azúcar flor, creo que algunas las venden con chocolate y manjar de cubierta- Tony se relamió los labios ante sus palabras- tengo mucha hambre, así que pensaba ir probarlos todos.

-¿todos?- preguntó Tony sorprendido. El asintió con una sonrisa.

-sí, hoy no tengo nada que hacer, y los waffles suenan deliciosos, ¿no?- el castaño parecía turbado, y Steve se regodeó en la duda y emoción que comenzó a aparecer en sus ojos- ¿quieres algo? Te lo puedo traer, pero creo que me demoraré, a menos que me quieras acompañar y pedir algo, si es que tienes hambre.

Los siguientes segundos fueron eternos para Steve mientras Tony se debatía entre tomar la oferta o no. Esperaba que su afán por los postres dulces y el café se doblaran en su favor. Cuando el semblante de Tony cambio a uno decidido tragó en seco.

-espera acá- le dijo sin más y desapareció dentro de la torre. A pesar de la inquietud que le dejo su respuesta, rápidamente una sonrisa se apoderó de su boca, si no estaba entendiendo mal, había ganado. Y aquello se confirmó cuando Tony volvió al recibidor, con el cabello mojado y ropa nueva.- ¿Qué esperas, vamos?

No le importó que mientras manejaba hacia la cafetería Tony iba en silencio, con los ojos entrecerrados y con cara de trasnochado. Obviamente resentía un poco el haber bebido anoche, así que lo dejó tranquilo mientras conducía por las calles de nueva york, la mañana estaba helada y la acera mojada por el derretimiento de la nieve, no le tomó mucho aparcar fuera de la cafetería.

Apenas entró se sintió cómodo, tanto el piso como las paredes eran de maderas, adornado de una forma que tan solo las abuelas lograrían y que daba la sensación de estar en casa. Había apenas tres personas a esa hora de la mañana.

Tony se dirigió sin ni una palabra hacia el fondo, a una mesa apegada a la pared con un cuadro de gatos colgando a un lado. Se sacó la chaqueta al igual que el castaño, y dio un vistazo rápido para ver si había ojos indiscretos, pero parecía que cada uno estaba en sus asuntos.

-¿qué se van a servir, niños?- le dijo una señora entrada en años, la mayor parte de su cabello era gris, un tanto rellenita y con un delantal con vuelos rosado pendiendo de su cintura. Las gafas redondas simplemente la hacían ver como una anciana adorable y amable.

-Waffles york- dijo enseguida Tony- con un café, bien cargado y sin azúcar.

-lo mismo, pero quiero un juego de naranja- la anciana asintió sonriente y se fue tras el mesón- ¿ya habías venido aquí?- preguntó con fingido interés.

-un poco.

Mientras esperaban el pedido, Tony se desparramo sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos e inspirando lentamente. Por su parte se dedicó a apreciar el local y disfrutar la música que sonaba suavemente en la estancia, el olor que flotaba en el aire era simplemente delicioso.

-que lo disfruten, mis niños- le dijo con una sonrisa la anciana mientras dejaba sus pedidos en la mesa. Realmente se veía delicioso, eran dos grandes waffles espolvoreados con manjar y miel chorreando entre medio. Se lo devoró en un instante, y con vergüenza llamo nuevamente a la anciana para pedir dos más.

-deliciosos, ¿o no?- le preguntó Tony llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-definitivamente- le dijo relamiéndose los labios- hay que venir más seguido- Tony se le quedó mirando, pero no le dijo nada.

Meditó unos cuantos segundos antes de inspirar para tomar valor.

-Tony- comenzó despacio sin saber cómo continuar- yo emm…. Me alegra verte de nuevo- le dijo posando sus ojos en él. Por su parte el castaño le miró brevemente antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada a su plato, cortando lentamente su desayuno- eso es lo que quería decirte cuando llegué, más o menos- la verdad es que había querido abrazarlo y decirle que lo había extrañado muchísimo, pero aun no sabía cómo Tony recepcionaría sus palabras.

-oh- soltó Tony bebiendo de su café, su ceño levemente fruncido- pues no lo pareció- comentó. Steve sabia que le estaba recriminando indirectamente, Stark era lo suficientemente orgulloso para no reconocer cuando algo le había hecho daño.

-si lo sé, es que estaba tan emocionado por verte de nuevo que quería abrazarte, pero creo que eso no te hubiera gustado mucho- le dijo con sinceridad. Tony le miró rápidamente antes de volver su vista al plato, pero pudo ver que su semblante se había relajado bastante- y pues, no soy muy bueno con las palabras…- Tony bufó.

-¿qué no eres bueno con las palabras? Por favor Steve, das discursos motivacionales casi a diario- se mofó el castaño apuntándolo con su tenedor. El sonrió culpable.

-pero eso es distinto, y lo sabes- Tony no le respondió- entonces… ¿estamos bien?

-claro, nunca estuvimos mal- dijo el otro rápidamente. Tras darle un par de bocados más a sus waffles los ojos castaños lo miraron suspicazmente- ¿has hablado con Pepper?- le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, él sonrió lo mas inocente que pudo.

-por supuesto que no- respondió. Tony chasqueó la lengua.

-no sabes mentir, capitán.

La salida fue todo un éxito, Tony parecía satisfecho con su torpe disculpa, su relación volvió a ser como era antes de marcharse, sólo que ahora el equipo estaba de nuevo en la torre. Ya no tenían tantos momentos solos como los que tuvieron durante navidad y año nuevo, pero veía con agrado como Tony era más pasivo a sus avances.

Natasha miraba todo con aprobación, mientras Clint le levantaba los pulgares en señal de ánimo. Su rutina continuó como antes, le iba a dejar el desayuno a Tony al taller cuando no se aparecía en la cocina, por las tardes entrenaban junto al resto del equipo, aunque Natasha y Clint tenían el gesto de retirarse un poco antes para dejarlos solos.

Había tratado de controlar esos celos que le atacaban cada vez que Tony abrazaba o besuqueaba a Bruce, también cuando corría directo a los brazos de Clint para refregar su mejilla con la del arquero. Inclusive sintió un leve pinchazo cuando llegó un día y vio a Tony durmiendo sobre las piernas de Natasha mientras ésta leía un libro en el sillón de la sala.

-es tu alfa- le había dicho Natasha una noche, sentándose junto a él en la terraza, corría una brisa helada que enrojecía las mejillas- con Tony aun no se marcan, es más que obvio que sientas celos.

-lo siento- se disculpó, sabiendo que la viuda había captado sus celos cuando la vio con Tony.

-no son necesarias, es natural- respondió ella acercándose a él en busca de calor- después de todo Tony es _tú_ omega ¿no?

-sí, estoy seguro de ello- respondió con suavidad. Los ojos verdes le analizaron unos segundos antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-ten un poco mas de iniciativa, Steve- le dijo la pelirroja mientras ambos miraban las estrellas.

-no creo que sea prudente- respondió, la escuchó chasquear la lengua.

-¿qué esperas? Steve, ambos son adultos, la vida no es secreto para ustedes, saben muy bien todas las consecuencias de sus actos, además de que son maduros emocionalmente, por lo menos tú- sonrió un poco ante lo ultimo- la vida que nosotros llevamos no es para tomarse todo con calma, el día de mañana alguno de nosotros puede que no vuelva.

-eso no ocurrirá- le atajó- nunca dejaría que eso pasara.

-el destino no lo podemos controlar, Steve.

-creí que no creías en el destino- la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-me refiero a los eventos ocasionados por otros, que escapan de nuestro control. Quería ser un poco poética.

-veo que se te ha pegado algo de Bruce- Natasha sonrió.

-eso es lo lindo de tener la pareja perfecta. Te ayuda a ser mejor cada día- La mujer cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna.

-¿no tienes frio?- le preguntó mirando las mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga. Natasha abrió los ojos lentamente, sus ojos verdes denotando nostalgia.

-No. Me recuerda a Rusia- murmuró. Steve no le preguntó más. Él sabía, quizás como nadie, que no importa que tan desarraigados estuvieran de sus hogares, o los malos recuerdos que aquello acarreaba, había cosas, pequeñas, que uno añoraba y le entregaban una agria nostalgia la cual les revivía recuerdos dulces de momentos mejores.

Miró hacia el cielo y recordó el ruido de la moto que Tony le había hecho probar ese día. Recordó con una leve sonrisa como Bucky le retaba a una carrera cuando volvían a los campamentos luego de un ataque exitoso, con las caras llenas de mugre y los rifles tras la espalda. Cerró los ojos y otro recuerdo vino a la mente.

" _¿acaso pasaron por hamburguesas?_ "

Había bufado molesto cuando Tony les preguntó aquello mientras llegaban a la isla durante el ataque de Loki. En ese momento pensaba en lo idiota e irresponsable que podía ser Tony, pero luego, durante la batalla, aquel hombre irreverente y ególatra le había dicho _"tú ordenas, capitán"_ , le había legado el liderazgo sin chistar y había acatado sus normas.

Cuando le vio tendido en el piso, luego de llevar el misil por el agujero de gusano, no podía sino reconocer lo valiente y heroico que había sido con aquella acción. Por lo que al despertar, cuando rogó que nadie le hubiera besado, no pudo más que reírse, dejando que el peso de culpa, por haber pensado y dicho cosas malas de él, que se había asentado en sus hombros, se fuera.

-da el siguiente paso, Steve- le dijo Natasha antes de entrar nuevamente a la torre. Él se quedó un rato mas afuera, dejando que el frio de la noche le ayudara a dilucidar en cómo avanzar.

.

Enero ya estaba llegando a su fin cuando un arcoíris destellante cayó en la terraza de la torre. La capa ondeando tras la gran y varonil figura le hizo sonreír travieso. Thor le recibió con los brazos abiertos, carcajeándose con su profunda voz.

-mi amigo, veo que te han consentido bien- le dijo una vez que lo bajó.

-¿me estás diciendo gordo?- preguntó en fingido tono herido. Thor se carcajeo nuevamente, acariciando su cabello con su gran mano.

-nunca me atrevería a decir tal ofensa- le respondió antes de entrar a saludar al resto del equipo.

Aprovechando que el equipo estaba nuevamente reunido, Tony organizo una velada agradable. Música, buena comida y tragos que calentaran el cuerpo. Thor, obviamente, había traído de su brebaje asgardiano.

-yo me haré cargo- había dicho Natasha posicionándose tras la barra, sonriéndoles con coquetería, ellos tomaron asiento en los pisos de la barra- caballeros, buenas noches, ¿Qué les sirvo?

-un Whiskey en las rocas, por favor- dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo, siguiéndole el juego- por cierto, ¿qué hace una dama como usted trabajando en un lugar como este?- Natasha suspiró dramáticamente.

-tengo que mantener a mi novio- respondió mientras pasaba un trapo seco por la barra, como si la estuviera limpiando- es un buen hombre, pero le cuesta encontrar trabajo.

-¿mantienes a tu novio? Eso no lo puedo creer. Una mujer como tú debiera estar llena de lujos- le dijo golpeando la barra. Natasha batió sus pestañas mientras miraba con melancolía una botella.

-son consecuencias del amor- respondió con un tono lastimero. La risa de Clint rompió la escena.

-¡eh Bruce! ¿Cuándo le compraras alguna joya a Nat?- le preguntó el arquero pescando al científico de la nuca y meciéndolo un poco. Banner tenía la cara un tanto roja- Tasha, sírveme un daiquiri.

-un saltamontes- dijo Bruce levantando un dedo.

-todo porque es verde, que narcisista Brucie-phoo – Le dijo con mirada acusadora. Todos rieron.

-¿y para ustedes caballeros?- Tony miró a Steve que estaba a su lado, seguido de Thor.

-un submarino- respondió Thor. Natasha tomó dos jarras que rápidamente las lleno de cerveza para luego llenar un vasito con el licor asgardiano- salud, mi amigo- le dijo a Steve, y ambos rubios bebieron.

Natasha se sentó tras la barra y la noche avanzó entre risas y copas siendo rellenas por la coqueta pelirroja. Sin embargo, en un punto de la noche, Thor dio signos de estar pasándose un poco con el licor asgardiano y la cerveza, ya que su posición se volvió más ligera y sus ojos brillaban por el alcohol. En algún punto de su larga charla, llegó el tema de Loki.

-mi hermano esta recapacitando- dijo Thor, Clint bufó incrédulo, los demás guardaron silencio- estos años en la prisión le han servido para meditar. Mi madre procura entregarles libros midgardianos para que conozca mas de su reino, además algunos sanadores van a tratarlo y lograr que deseche todo ese rencor que creció en el.

-¿cuernitos está en terapia psicológica?- preguntó con gracia. Thor parpadeo confundido por sus palabras.

-es bueno que tú hermano esté recapacitando. Todos tenemos derecho a una redención- dijo Steve mirando solemne al dios. El rubio sonrió feliz.

-por supuesto que sí. Si hubieran conocido a mi hermano siglos atrás era completamente distinto. Éramos un dúo inseparable, todas nuestras primeras veces fueron juntos- aseveró. Tony alzó una ceja y miró alrededor tratando de ver si era el único que encontró rara esa frase- es el mejor hermano que podía pedir, me ayudaba y apoyaba en todo.

-cuesta creerlo- masculló Clint sobre el borde de su copa. Thor al parecer no lo escuchó, ya que sonreía al parecer por algún recuerdo.

-hace tiempo, cuando el deseo por la batalla corría por mis venas sin freno, deseaba tener un corcel digno de mi, grande y fuerte, y que fuera invencible- sonrió con un poco de nostalgia y orgullo- mi hermano un día, con resolución, me preguntó si de verdad deseaba ese caballo, yo le dije que con todo mi corazón, y él tan sólo me dijo, espera nueve meses y lo tendrás.

Okey. Definitivamente eso era raro. ¿Acaso trataba de decir que _ese_ mito era verdad? ¿Qué Loki….? Alzo lentamente un dedo para llamar la atención del asgardiano a la vez que comenzaba a formular la pregunta en su mente, pero la mano de Steve se interpuso, tomando la suya y escondiéndola bajo la barra, a la vez que le miraba seriamente y movía la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor, y los demás también tenían caras de que no preguntara absolutamente nada.

Sí, quizás era mejor no saber.

-estoy ansioso de poder tener a mi hermano de antaño- prosiguió el rubio sin percatarse del intercambio de miradas de sus compañeros- compartir las batallas, las victorias y las noches.

Okey, definitivamente había que cambiar de tema.

¿Jane sabría?

-¡ey, Thor! ¿Sabes que Steve le cocino a Tony mientras nosotros no estuvimos?- dijo Clint en un tono más fuerte del necesario. Thor tomó a Steve por los hombros.

-¡bien hecho mi amigo! Mi madre siempre ha dicho que el primer paso al corazón es el estómago- dijo para luego soltar una feliz carcajeada que fue secundada por los demás, mientras él sentía que sus mejillas se ponían rojas de indignación.

-¡¿están diciendo que soy un glotón?!- les grito indignado para luego beber de su vaso vacio y terminar masticando los hielos.

-por lo menos no engordas- miró furibundo la sonrisa de Clint. Luego hizo un puchero y con cara lastimera se volvió hacia Steve

-¿estoy gordo?- preguntó pronunciando su puchero- porque si es así es tu culpa- Rogers sonrió levemente antes de hablar.

-por supuesto que no, estas perfecto- su corazón dio un palpito especialmente fuerte. No encontró palabras para responder aquello, así que estiró su vaso vacío hacia Natasha quien lo tomo con una leve sonrisilla.

El primer día de febrero los recibió con una mañana brillante, pero helada. Arrastró sus pies descalzos por el piso de la torre hacia la cocina, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su cabello, apretando las hebras entre sus dedos y midiéndolos, necesitaba un corte de pelo.

Al parecer aun no había nadie despierto, o quizás ya todos se habían levantado y habían salido. No le importaba, ese día había despertado con una agradable sensación que dejaban esos sueños que uno no podía recordar apenas abrías los ojos, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que había soñado con Steve.

Ocultó la sonrisa en el borde de la taza de café. Era increíble como en cosa de meses esos detalles que antes lo hacían rumiar todo el día ahora le dejaran una sensación agradable. Se sentía en paz.

Estúpido Steve.

Se rio por pensar que Steve era estúpido. Quizás el estúpido era él por pensar así. Mordió la taza levemente mientras pensaba en ese rubio patriota que era el príncipe azul de muchas. Todo parecía un sueño, un maldito sueño que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer, pero a diferencia de antes, de hace unos cuantos meses o semanas, ese sueño se estaba asentando como una realidad.

El que Steve de verdad le estuviera cortejando, que le dedicara sonrisas y cumplidos, que se preocupara por él, que tuviera paciencia con él, y todos sabían que tener paciencia con él era una tarea titánica. Por no decir imposible.

Pero Steve lo hacía.

Y no podía dejar de sentirse de una forma rara, infantil diría si fuera alguien más. Nadie tan perfecto existía. Steve era todo brillo y heroísmo, y aunque se sentía halagado y cuidado por él, cosa que nunca pensó sentir porque siempre se cercioró de ser autosuficiente, no podía dejar de sentirse agradado por ello.

Cerró los ojos aspirando el olor del café. Sabia cosas de Steve, muchas, gran parte aportada por los archivos, pero también por el propio Rogers que le contaba anécdotas que en un lugar pequeño de su alma deseaba que no se las hubiera contado a nadie más, como si fuera un secreto reservado sólo para ellos dos.

Salió de la cocina con paso lento, casual, mirando alrededor. Vio el comedor redondo de madera oscura, con un par de sillas descorridas y un libro grueso sobre ella. Un poco más allá, en la sala, había un poleron negro que sabía pertenecía a Clint, y sobre uno de los sitiales una manta roja que usaba Natasha cuando leía.

Un par de tazas estaban abandonadas en una de las mesillas.

Se quedó quieto observando esas cosas, simples y vulgares objetos, pero que habían sido extraños para él hasta que el equipo llegó a vivir con él. Y fue ahí cuando la torre pareció cobrar vida. Siguió caminando por el pasillo, topándose con una pantufla a medio camino, la reconocía, era de Bruce, siempre perdía las pantuflas cuando estaba muy cansado, sonrió de medio lado y con el pie la hizo a un lado para que nadie tropezara.

Ingresó a la sala donde estaba el televisor, justo antes de tomar asiento se percató de un detalle. Desde los ventanales, desde donde se podía ver la pequeña terraza de la torre, había una figura al final de ella, parada casi al borde del muro, que observaba la ciudad.

Steve.

Se acercó a la ventana y lo miró detenidamente, usaba una musculosa gris y unos pantalones oscuros, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y parado rectamente en donde terminaba el pasto artificial.

Sonrió con sorna de medio lado. Parecía un guardián de la ciudad, un protector. Una figura que vigilaba desde las alturas a los simples mortales, bueno, Steve era eso, un icono, un ideal, un prototipo a seguir. Alguien fuera del alcance de los demás. Como pensó en algún momento que era para él, para ya no lo veía así.

Y se regodeó por ello. Por ser quien veía a Steve en facetas que muchos no lo han hecho.

Con un aire de renovado optimismo sacó el celular del bolsillo, y luego, después de hacerle el zoom necesario, disparó la cámara. Una fotografía simple, del héroe nacional, imponente como solo él sabía hacerlo, observando la ciudad.

 _"_ _El Capitán desde el alba cuidando la ciudad"_ Colocó como titulo antes de subir la foto a su cuenta.

Dio una última mirada a la figura de Steve que aún no se movía, deseó saber en qué estaba pensando en ese momento. Quizás después le preguntaría, pensó antes de darle un sorbo a su tasa para encaminarse a su taller.

.

Ese día había sido especialmente productivo. Junto a Clint se habían embarcado en una misión a Groenlandia junto a un pequeño equipo. La misión era simple, interceptar a un grupo terrorista que ocupaban como base el helado país.

Si le preguntaban, era un lugar bastante raro para instalar una base, pero aquello les sirvió a favor, ya que cuando comenzaron el ataque los enemigos estaban preocupados en refaccionar parte del bunker escondido en el hielo.

Simple y sin mucho daño, sus compañeros de equipos parecían más contrariados por el frio que por las heridas de la batalla. Una vez dejado a los prisioneros en una base en Alaska, retomaron el viaje de vuelta a la base central.

Ingresó al Trieskelon caminando despreocupadamente por los pasillos, en su mano la carpeta que debía entregar a Fury con el informe de la misión. Clint le había dicho que iría a asearse antes de tomar rumbo a la torre, por lo que iba solo, con el escudo en la espalda, rumbo a la oficina del director.

Cuando ingresó a la estancia, Fury estaba reclinado en su asiento, casi de forma despreocupada, con una mano en el mentón y su ojo mirando la pantalla del computador.

-linda foto- le dijo una vez que lo tuvo al frente. El hombre giró la pantalla al ver su ceño fruncido, la imagen de la foto que había subido Tony de él hace unos días quedó ante sus ojos- quien diría que Stark tiene un don para la fotografía. Quizás es una cosa de genios- soltó.

-aquí está el reporte de la misión, señor- dijo dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio. Fury le dio un vistazo a la carpeta antes de girar la pantalla de la computadora nuevamente hacia él.

-¿algún contratiempo?- cuestionó.

-ninguno señor.

-no hablo de la misión- Se quedó mirando al hombre unos segundos. Fury chasqueo la lengua y se levantó de su asiento- puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, capitán, pero quisiera recordarle qué sucede en un mes más.

El director le miró significativamente con su único ojo tratando de hacerle entender a lo que se refería. Le tomó un par de segundos y unos cuentos cálculos para saber a qué se refería. Marzo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y con ello, el cumpleaños de Tony, y un nuevo celo.

-tomaremos los resguardos adecuados- respondió.

-no son resguardos lo que esperaba para esta fecha- Steve se agitó un poco por la no tan sutil insinuación del hombre.

-señor, con todo respeto, eso es un tema personal- le dijo de forma seria, cuadrando los hombros, mostrando una pose firme y seria, dando a entender que no tocaría ese tema. Fury le ignoró.

-si bien los alfas y omegas ya son escasos, eso no significa que no he visto como se emparejan- comenzó a caminar lentamente por la estancia, Steve no le quitó la vista de encima- generalmente en un par de días saben si son compatibles o no, se cortejan unas cuantas semanas, y a los pocos meses ya son una pareja oficial. ¿Me estoy haciendo entender?

Agradeció sus años de entrenamiento más que nunca, o sino, ahora estaría completamente ruborizado. Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

-entiendo que quiere decir, señor, pero como le dije, este es un tema personal.

-creo que no me está entendiendo, capitán- Fury volvió tras su escritorio y posó sus manos sobre el vidrio, mirándole muy seriamente con su único ojo- Tony pasó años auto medicándose cantidades ridículas de supresores, ahora está tomando una dosis normal, vive con un alfa que no es cualquier alfa, no me mire así Rogers, tendré un solo ojo pero veo todo- Steve le sostuvo la mirada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse desnudo frente al director- ahora dígame ¿cómo cree usted que vivirá su próximo celo?

Sintió un peso corroer su estómago cuando al fin comprendió a lo que Fury se refería. El hombre no estaba siendo entrometido, estaba preocupado por Tony, y quería una solución para lo que se venía.

Podía llegar a dimensionar el dolor y las molestias por las que pasaría Tony durante esos días, no sólo por la edad que tenía, sino que por su presencia y por la ausencia de las altas dosis de supresores que se le habían restringido. Había una sola forma de hacer llevadera esa situación y evitar que Tony pasara nuevamente por ese calvario.

Pero él no obligaría a hacer nada a Tony, y menos por algo calculado de forma fría. Él quería enamorar a Tony, cortejarlo, que poco a poco fuera bajando sus defensas para él, para al final, lograr llegar a su esencia descubierta. Eso había estado haciendo y así seguiría.

-abandonaré la torre por esos días- declaró con voz firme. Fury ni se inmutó-quizás así, Tony pueda llevarlo de mejor forma.

-usted es el capitán- respondió el director de forma suave, sentándose lentamente sobre su silla, entrelazando los dedos de las manos- hará lo mejor por su equipo. Pero a mi consideración, creo que debería barajar otras posibilidades, no todo es negro y blanco, Rogers.

.

-eso estuvo entretenido, ¿no?

Trató de no sentirse ofendido por las miradas furibundas de los demás. Todos estaban sucios, con las caras llenas de cenizas y los trajes un tanto quemados. Pepper, parada junto a él, le miraba como si le quisiera asesinar.

-¡vamos!, detener a un maniaco obsesionado con la venganza que quería convertir a las personas en bombas me parece una muy buena forma de terminar la semana.

-Tony, cállate- le dijo Pepper alejándose de él y sentándose junto a Bruce. Iban de vuelta en el Queen Jet a la torre luego de vencer a un maniaco llamado Killian que tenía un especial rencor hacia él, y que quiso desquitarse convirtiendo a Pepper en una bomba.

Todo comenzó cuando una mujer de su pasado, una científica llamada Maya Hansen, con la cual compartió una noche y una mañana de anatomía, llegó a la torre pidiendo hablar con él. No mentiría, por un segundo pensó que podía venir acompañada con un niño parecido a él, y aquello no le causó mucha gracia a Steve, pero no hubo tiempo para hablar sobre aquello porque un loco llamado el Mandarín estaba propagando el terror por el mundo.

En momentos como esos se sentía genial tener un equipo, estando el sólo quizás habría salido malherido, y Pepper se habría convertido efectivamente en una bomba, pero gracias a ellos, trabajando unidos, sólo les tomo un par de días descubrir y desbaratar todo el plan de Killian, que finalmente termino destruyéndose al convertirse a él mismo en un explosivo iracundo.

Se sentía realizado, con el pecho hinchado y con ganas de incordiar a sus compañeros.

-En serio, después de tantos años seguía obsesionado conmigo, bueno no lo puedo culpar, ¿Quién puede? Soy un encanto.

-Tony- masculló Natasha. La ignoró.

\- piénsenlo. Soy alguien lo suficientemente importante como para poder cambiar el pensamiento de las personas, sus comportamientos y objetivos, sin siquiera proponérmelo. No digo que en este caso haya sido lo idílico, pero….

-Tony- le cortó Rhodey, con una cara que decía claramente "cierra tu maldita boca".

-están celosos porque no tienen ese poder sobre los simples mortales.

-¿no eres mortal, mi compañero de hierro?- preguntó sorprendido Thor. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Steve se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz exasperado.

-te explicaré luego lo que quiso decir Tony, Thor- le dijo suavemente Bruce al rubio, viendo como todos estaban molestándose con la pedorrata verbal del ingeniero.

-son unos envidiosos- aseveró.

-y tu un narcisista ególatra- contratacó Rhodey.

-no te enojes, mi amigo, te ayudaré a mejorar tu traje, es decir, le entregué al ejercito un traje con mi tecnología, sin costo debo agregar, y no pueden ni siquiera agregarle armas de forma decente. No sé qué enseñarán en las universidades, o en el ejecito estos días, pero en mis tiempos…

-Tony- repitió Pepper.

-… no era así, se enseñaba ingeniería de verdad, no como las cosas de ahora. Los chicos entran a exámenes con calculadoras y ni siquiera puedan armar una….

-Tony- masculló Rhodey.

-si no puedes armar tu herramienta básica, cómo vas a lograr diseñar nueva tecnología práctica, versátil y ecológica en esta era moderna llena de cambios…

-Tony- Natasha.

-eso me recuerda a una anécdota que siempre me contaba mi padre sobre la segunda guerra, no recuerdo los detalles, pero era sobre un viejo borracho. Quizás hablaba de él en tercera persona, ya saben, Howard tenía problemas con la bebida…

-Tony…- Clint.

-ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo mi madre logró enamorarse de él. Es decir, ¿ustedes se enamorarían de alguien con hiperactividad compulsiva, maniaco, con problemas para controlar los vicios, y sumamente sarcástico con el cual no se puede mantener una conversación seria? Por lo menos, yo no.

-Tony- gimoteó Bruce.

-¿Se imaginan estar con alguien así? Dios, del cual no creo, me libre. Aguantar a una persona así debe ser sumamente agotadora, como que te succionan la energía del cuerpo, como un súcubo, pero menos divertido. Y que cambian de tema de forma inesperada porque su cerebro no puede mantenerse en una sola línea.

-Tony- Steve.

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿alguien sabe de dónde nació el mito de los súcubos? Yo quisiera saber, aunque me imagino que debe ser como la mayoría de mitos con criaturas sobrenaturales que suenan sexis y terminan siendo un conde o una baronesa desquiciada…

-¡Tony!

-¿Por qué todos me gritan?- preguntó impactado por las caras exasperadas de sus compañeros- si sé que me llamo Tony, pero no deben gritarlo….. se desgasta.

-solo cállate- le gruñó Pepper.

-cariño, sabes que no puedo.

-¡Que alguien lo calle o arrojo la nave al mar!

-¡oh! Por favor. No soy TAN exasperante- replicó indignado.

-lo siento Tony- y de un segundo para otro, estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Steve, con uno de sus brazos abrazándolo por el tórax, manteniéndolo firme contra él, y la otra mano puesta sobre su boca. Decir que estaba indignado era decir poco.

Entre la risa burlona de Clint que podía ver atreves del reflejo de una pantalla, la mirada socorrona de Natasha y la mirada de satisfacción de Peper y Rhodey, sólo pudo, en un intento de réplica pasiva, mirarlos a todos con su peor mirada de indignación mientras lamia la palma de la mano de Steve en un intento de asquearlo y que lo soltara.

Pero al cabo de un par de minutos en los que ya nadie lo miraba y parecían disfrutar de un retorno tranquilo, pudo percatarse de lo tenso que estaba Steve tras él, rígido como un árbol y que lo obligaba a mantener una posición también rígida e incómoda que decidió enmendar.

Grave error.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y sus mejillas se colorearon abochornadas. Un _algo,_ que bien sabía que lo era, pero no quería ni pensar su nombre, se mantenía _duro_ junto a uno de sus muslos.

Steve carraspeo levemente y lo reacomodó, alejándolo de _eso_.

Su corazón palpitó inquieto, y lamentó su fantástica idea de lamer la mano de Steve para molestarlo. También carraspeó, en un intento de aligerar la tensión de su cuerpo, y lo que duró el viaje se mantuvo quieto y respirando de forma forzada.

El viaje más incómodo de su vida.

Estúpido Steve.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará...**


End file.
